


Taming of the Triclops

by Lightmare



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Death Threats, Enemies to friends to more?, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Yes I know this ship is toxic, not very graphic, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightmare/pseuds/Lightmare
Summary: When Willow goes looking for the reason why Boscha is such a dangerous mess all the time, she uncovers more than she thought was there. True, Boscha is unforgivable and insufferable, but that doesn't mean she doesn't need someone to talk to. Hopefully by extending this olive branch they can both find some peace and ease Boscha's rein of terror at Hexside.
Relationships: boschlow - Relationship
Comments: 130
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody Asked, But Boscha is my Favorite Character to Write for in This Fic. This is the Playlist I Listen to When I'm Trying to Get into her Head:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/40UQsB5cEWbdAtkPxUJUSG

-Hey Leafy Green Plant Queen!- Boscha hopped up onto the table next to the seedlings Willow was in the middle of tending to. 

-Not now Boscha.- Willow waved her hand in dismissal and pushed up her glasses.

-Well that’s kinda rude. All I wanted to do was make your day.- Boscha rolled her eyes. -You know, if you’d give me two seconds.-

Willow measured out some growth serum in a glass beaker. -I know about the bet.-

-Fuck.- Boscha muttered under her breath. -Who told you?-

-Doesn’t matter.- Willow carefully poured two drops onto the leaves of one of the seedlings in row A. -I’m not going out with you.-

-Sucks for you.- Boscha shrugged and hopped off the table ledge to look over some equipment mindlessly. -I mean really, when do you think the next time someone’s going to actually ask you out? Bet or not. There’s no one particularly begging to date you. I could very well show you the best night of your life and I’m not even into you.-

-That Boscha. That is exactly why I’m saying no.- Willow rubbed her forehead , she was stressed out by this conversation.

-Oh get the fuck over it. I’m giving you a chance to not die without having ever been on a date are you going to take it or not?- Boscha was getting really irritated at being rejected again and again at this point. 

-Spending a whole night being berated by you out of nowhere isn’t exactly my ideal date.- Willow turned to face Boscha with her hand planted firmly on her work table for support. She still wasn’t used to not immediately cowering down to Boscha’s insults. 

-Well you’re not exactly my ideal date either!- Boscha gripped a beaker so tight her knuckles were turning white. -BUT I NEED THIS WIN SO SAY YES!- with that the beaker shattered in Boscha’s fist lodging shards of glass into her hand and the debri scattered all over the room. 

-What the hell Boscha!- Willow shouted as blood started dripping from Boscha’s hand onto the floor. -I thought having a third eye was supposed to make you grounded but you fly off the handle more than any witch I know! What is wrong with you?!-

Fire filled all three of Boscha’s eyes as she took a step forward , crushing glass, and pointed furiously into Willow’s chest with her injured hand. -Don’t you ever fucking compare me to those stupid fucking sterotypes! YOU WILL NEVER FUCKING KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE TO HAVE A THIRD EYE! You know you’re really fucking stupid for being such a nerd! Do some research and educate your damn self because I don’t need to explain myself to you, EVER! Talk to me like that again, I’ll break your fucking neck, got it!!! - With that Boscha stormed out of the room , hand still dripping, to leave Willow to clean up the mess before anyone came back to the lab and noticed glass shards everywhere. Willow however stayed motionless, her heart beating out of fear and adrenaline. 

Willow had spent that entire Saturday searching the library for anything she could on the Triclops as a species. Boscha had no reason to threaten her like that, but despite how the pink haired witch reacted, Willow did feel bad for comparing her to a stereotype. Maybe if she learned more about the Triclops lore, instead of just what she knew by word of mouth, she could understand Boscha enough to know how to keep from being the object of her wrath. And as it turns out, Triclops wasn’t listed as a species at all but instead as a hereditary condition. Fascinating! 

Before she knew it the librarians were telling everyone it was last call. Willow had fallen asleep at the medical reference section and had missed a few calls from her fathers, worried sick no doubt. She’d have to talk to them the whole walk back just so they knew she would get home safe. But for now, she had to send out a text. Miraculously , Boscha hadn’t cared or remembered to block her on the scroll texting app yet and she’d still had her ID saved in there from when they were all in The Baby Class together.

~You were right.~

There. That oughta start a conversation by stroking her ego a bit. No sooner had she put her scroll away to pack up her bag then it flashed a new notification. 

~Always am. Lose my ID.~

Willow frowned, her attempt at sliding into the DMs hadn’t gone over well at all. 

~I can’t know what it’s like to be you. But if you want to talk about it, I won’t judge you. Promise.~

~Gross~

Willow auditabley groaned. Why was Boscha being so difficult! Why did she even bother doing all this research if it wasn’t going to do any good!   
Monday morning, Boscha opened the jaws of her gym locker and fished around for her water bottle. A little time on the track oughta calm her mind a bit. Watching Amity nearly faint around that human all day was getting really old. At first it was funny in a pathetic way, but this was getting to be a little much. Flaunting her willingness to throw away the status they’d both worked for made her status less valuable by pure association. Doesn’t matter if they’re distanced now, they rose to the top together and they’d fall together too. Only difference was, Amity was significantly happier now while falling and Boscha was still miserable. 

-Raaaa- Boscha slammed the jaws shut causing the locker to whimper slightly which made her smirk. That was, until she notices something sticking out from her locker’s teeth, wedged in there like left-over salad. Boscha picked it out only to notice it was a self-help pamphlet of some sort. 

“Your Third Eye and You : Learning to Control the Impulses”

Boscha blinked and flipped the page only to see everything wrong with her written out in front of her eyes. Enraged, she lit the pathlet to ashes in her hand and slammed her palm into the locker causing the rest of the room to clear out. Breathing heavily , vision blurring, she picked up her scroll and fired off a rant text. 

~You nosey, cowardly, SMARTASS , Bitch! If you have something to say to me, say it! Don’t air it out for anyone to come across! I swear, if you don’t drop this shit I will make your life a living hell. Got it! LIVING. HELL!~

~You want to know what I have to say Boscha? You. Need. Help! You are digging yourself into your own grave and you know it! I want to help you get this under control so you can live your life, and I can live my life, and we never have to interact like this again.~

~YOU DON’T KNOW ME! And I AM NOT your charity case! Did I ask for your help? NO! FUCK OFF!~

~You can push me away all you want. I get it. But you can still talk to me if you need to. I know you’re only scared.~

~You call me scared, but you won’t even say shit to my face! You need to worry about your own damn issues! I swear to the Titan. Willow Park, you do something like this again, I WIll END YOU!~

~Okay.~

Boscha slammed her forehead into the row of lockers and grabbed her bottle, ditching the track and heading to her clubhouse instead. She could stand to skip a few classes. 

After last week’s meltdown, Willow was not expecting to hear from Boscha again anytime soon. Yeah there were the normally snarky comments and jeers, the world can’t be too weird. But Boscha clearly wasn’t keen on opening up to Willow and sadly she had to accept that. Not everyone can just have a heart to heart with their bully and sort stuff out. That’s why when her notifications buzzed on Sunday morning it threw her off massively.

~U awake?~

~Am now…..~

~Meet @ Clubhouse in 45 . Bring 3 bags of mini lizard fruits. Let’s talk. Just us.~

Willow rubbed her eyes. Was this some sort of trap? Why’d she need to bring Boscha breakfast all the sudden? 

~Why?~

~I’m ready to talk. Don’t make me change my mind.~

~Okay?~

~45 mins. Don’t forget the fruit.~

Willow shuddered as she walked up the path to Boscha’s infamous clubhouse. No signs of life anywhere, this could be an ambush. Her backpack felt heavier on her than normal and she could feel her heartbeat in her feet. She’d told her dad and pop that she was meeting Amity and Luz at the library, just so they wouldn't freak out. If they’d known she was meeting the girl who’d been in Bumps office opposite to her for years in the middle of the teenage wasteland that was the hills, they’d probably break down in tears. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Waited fifteen seconds, no response. She knocked again, louder this time.

-Fuck!- Came a call from inside the shack. -I heard you the first time!- Slow steps walked towards the door which slowly creaked open to Boscha. Her hair was a mess and she was squinting with the sunlight in her face.

-You alone?- She asked in a cold tone.

-Um….yea. That’s one of your conditions right?-  
-Well then don’t just stand there. Someone will see you.- Boscha reached out and grabbed Willow by the backpack strap, pulling her through the threshold of the delinquent home, shutting the door swiftly.

The clubhouse was dimly lit, and poorly decorated. Some posters, some old chairs, a minifridge attached to a stolen power hookup. Boscha sat down in a ripped recliner with a defeated thud and glared across at Willow.

\- You’re really socially awkward, you know that? Hint: It’s weird to just stand around like you’ll hightail it out of here any minute.- 

Willow sat down in a beanbag chair that was slowly leaking it’s lifeforce and waited for Boscha to start the conversation. That didn’t happen. It was again up to Willow.

-So….what did you want to talk about?-

Boscha just scuffed in return. -What don’t I want to talk about? But first, did you bring the fruit?-

Willow blinked. -Oh! Yea of course.- Willow tore off her backpack and quickly unzipped the main compartment to reveal three mesh bags of lizard fruit, just as Boscha had asked. -But if I give them to you, you have to have an honest conversation with me alright?-

-Honest?- Boscha leaned forward a bit. -Yea. I can do that. So long as you’re true to your word and don’t judge me or call the cops.-

-I’m only here to listen and offer solutions that you don’t have to take if you don’t want to. No judgement.- Willow tossed the backpack on to Boscha’s lap. Boscha gripped the mesh packaging on one of the bags of lizard fruit and tore a gash in it, starting to peel her first.

-In that case, welcome to the first every Sunday Sin Church Confessional.- Her nails had easily sliced through the scaly skin of the lizard fruit and she grabbed a half empty bottle of ribworm tequila from the side of her chair. -Want a shot before we start? Might make it easier.-

Willow winced , getting extremely uncomfortable. -I think I want to start with where you managed to get that from.- She pointed to the bottle in Boscha’s hand.

Boscha blinked. -Really killjoy, you’re going to make me do this hungover?- She put the bottle down. -ugghhh you suuuuuucccck.-

-I want you to take this seriously Boscha. I want to help, but I’m not going to put in the effort if you aren’t going to.-

Boscha swallowed the rest of the lizard fruit in her hand whole and started unpeeling her second. -Fine. I got the liquor from Toby alright?-  
-Toby?- Willow crossed her legs sensing a story to come. 

-He’s some guy I met last night at the carnival. Actually Toby might not be his name, afterall he thinks my name is Jenny. He bought it for me after we hooked up in the back of his trailer. He’s a cook at one of the booths.- She had peeled a third fruit while talking a scarved that down. 

-You hooked up with a carnie for a bottle of tequila? Why?- Willow tried to keep all emotion out of her voice but she had to admit this problem might be worse than we thought.

-Cause Sparks wanted to.- Boscha stated exasperated and pointed to her forehead. -And when Sparks wants me to do something I do it.-

-So Sparks…..- Willow started. -Are they a voice in your head?-

Boscha was now on her sixth fruit, really scarfing them down. She must really love citrus. -Not exactly. It’s like this. No matter where I am, no matter what I’m doing. Sparks comes up with the worst possible thing I could do at that moment. And if I don’t do it, my brain starts to throb in my head until I physically can’t take it anymore.-

-Ah….- Willow nodded. -Okay. So Sparks is the name you gave your impulses.-

-Ya.- Boscha paused. -I guess that’s an easier way of saying that.- The first mesh bag was almost empty. -The reason I got so fucking mad when you said I should be grounded and centered with my third eye is because my life is anything but centered because of my third eye.- She looked up at Willow. - But you know that don’t you?-

-I read a little bit on it after you told me I needed to educate myself.- Willow looked slightly guilty. -But I can’t know exactly what’s going on in your head.-

Boscha smirked, peeling the last fruit from the first bag. -That’s actually really cool of you to say. I don’t need you trying to tell me you understand cause you’re right, you don’t.- She fished around in the backpack for a second bag. - A third eye is a physical manifestation of psychosis passed on from generation to generation. The only reason people associate those with third eyes with words like calm and grounded is because only those who learn to overcome the constant chaos live long enough to represent the population as a whole. The rest, die young, victims to our own minds in one way or another. It’s fucked up.-

-I’m sorry that you were born with this burden….-

-Let me stop you right there before you say something stupider. I don’t want your pity Park. You’re only here to listen.- Boscha got back to peeling. -I’m starting to think you might be onto something. Maybe if I tell you my impulses , it’ll make it easier to make them go away before I have to act on them. You know, so long as you keep your mouth shut about it.-

-I’d be happy to be that for you Boscha. But you have to promise that you’ll be honest with me. 100% honest. And vulnerable, no dodging questions. If you’re not, I can’t help you.- Willow leaned forward in the bean bag slightly to watch Boscha’s eyes.

Boscha swallowed her current fruit and nodded. - I get that Park, and I can honestly say I’ll try my best.-

-Prove it.- Willow stated in a soft tone. -Why are you just reaching out for help now?- 

-You want the whole truth huh?- Boscha chuckled. -I fucking hate this existence Willow. I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy, and I have a lot of worst enemies. Living everyday just to satisfy this fucking need to be the shittiest witch possible. My parents knew there’d be a good chance I’d be born with a third eye, and they brought me into this world anyways! Then they Fucking LEFT ME- Boscha suddenly squished the fruit in her hand to a pulp before noticing. -To deal with this on my own! They gave me NO HELP. In fact, they looked down on me for “Lashing Out” and “Acting Up”. THEY KNEW WHY AND DIDN’T CARE!- Boscha held both sides of her head trying to ease the ache, getting lizard fruit pulp in her hair. 

-Boscha….- Willow placed her hand on Boscha’s knee in sympathy. -It’s okay. Focus on my voice alright.-

The pink haired witch nodded and looked down at Willow’s hand. 

-Breath in for three alright. 1….2….3…- Willow guided Boscha carefully, knowing this might just blow up in her face in the end. -Out 3...2….1-

Surprisingly, Boscha listened. After a few rounds, her eyes softened and she shook her head. She was amazed that the ache had passed without her doing anything dangerous. But as soon as she noticed, she quickly moved Willow’s hand off her knee and cleared her throat. 

-Anyways….the reason I’m finally speaking up.- She reached for a new lizard fruit. -I can’t pass this on to another poor kid Willow. I won’t do it.- She winced a little. - Living with Sparks means I’ve been hooking up with people since I was 12. Guys, Gals, Neither, Both, doesn’t matter. If Sparks wants it, it happens. I need to get a handle on this so I don’t accidentally pass this life on.-

Willow sat back in her seat. That was deep. -I …. I don’t blame you. That sounds like a terrifying situation. Are you on birth control?-

Boscha scuffed. -In my family, that’s not a possible conversation. I’m on my own with this. That’s why I asked you to bring me the fruit.- She swallowed another one and talked with her mouth full. -I’m fucking sick of these things but they help.-

-That…- Willow held her finger up. -That doesn’t sound like hard science Boscha. I don’t think you should rely on that.-

-I’m one in a billion Willow, who knows, it might only work for me.- She was in the process of peeling another. -All I know is that when I make myself sick on these the day after, I always get my period.-

-We’ll put a pin in that for now…- Willow was concerned but wasn’t ready to dig into this further yet. -How about right now we delete that guy Toby’s ID off your scroll, and I’ll dispose of that bottle for you.-

Boscha looked panicked. -Wait what?! I mean Toby, he’s yesterday’s news. Don’t want him again that’s for sure. I’ll go someone new if I want that, don't think I can't. But I worked hard for my liquor! Why do you think I’ll give it up?!-

-Because.- Willow stated calmly. -You wouldn’t have texted me to come here if you didn’t genuinely want to learn to win against Sparks. You’ve been looking at me, or the fruit. But Sparks, they’ve been eyeing that bottle the whole time. I’m asking you to trust me on this.-

Boscha blinked. Then forcefully and quietly held the bottle out in front of her for Willow to snatch. Willow thanked her with a nod.

-Are you going to be okay here? My dad’s will worry if I stay out too long. But I could walk you back to your house first if you’d like.-

-I don’t need an escort from a nerd.- Boscha crossed her arms. -I’ll go back to my house when I’m ready.-

Willow couldn’t help but smile to herself at Boscha’s comments now. Somehow, they stung less. It was far from how she wanted to be talked to, but now that she had a better idea where they came from, it felt less like an attack. -Alright, suit yourself. But I’m going to need my backpack.-

Boscha quickly emptied the backpack out by shaking its contents on the floor. Luckily, all Willow had left with was her snail sack and the fruit. Willow picked up her backpack and stuffed the liquor bottle inside of it, making a not to be sure to dispose of it before she reached her house. She stretched and stood up.

-Be sure to text me if Sparks starts giving you trouble again alright? And you can always call me too.-

-Yea whatever. You’d like that wouldn’t you?- 

-Yea.- Willow smiled. -I would. I want to be here for you.-

Boscha looked up and hesitated slightly before looking away. -You gonna get out of my clubhouse nerd? You’re starting to bring the property value down.-

Willow laughed and shook her head. -Alright Boscha, I’ll get out of your hair. I’ll see you in school tomorrow.- She walked towards the door by herself while Boscha sat grumpy in her recliner. Before she left, she poked her head around one last time. -And Boscha?-

-You’re still here?!- Boscha reclined back. -Whhhaaaaat?!-

-Thanks for talking with me.- She closed the door behind her, leaving Boscha in the dark. Questioning so much about what the fuck she just walked herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow hummed the tune of the waltz playing on her speakers as she watered her precious seedlings before bed. Her pop wasn’t thrilled when she’d asked to transform her closet into a growhouse, and her dad thought it might have been for less than legal reasons. But somehow, she’d been able to convince them. She wanted to try her own experiments based off of plants in the human world Luz had told her about. Maybe she could try to recreate them? Bridge the realms and bring her homesick friend some comfort. She placed the watering can down on her dresser and slid the glass door shut. With a flick of her wrist, the speaker turned itself off and she was ready to prepare herself for bed. She looked at her pjs hanging up on the hook when her scroll levitated out of her pocket and started flashing. She gulped at Boscha’s profile picture staring her in the face. She didn’t want to right now, but did say that Boscha could call her, and swiped to accept.

-Uh. Hey?-

-Hey Half-A-Witch.- Boscha was speaking in a deadpan voice, she wasn’t sharing her video. -Are you afraid of me?-

Willow blinked. Great, Half-A-Witch wasn’t off the table yet apparently. -Honestly Boscha, you terrify me.- 

-Awesome.- Boscha breathed out in her response. 

-Is it?- Willow lounged back on her bed , her arm behind her neck, she hadn’t flicked off her camera.

-I wouldn’t have it any other way.- Boscha sounded like she was in a poor state.

-Why do you think that is? Why do you want me to fear you?- 

-If you’re scared of me, you’ll avoid me. If you avoid me, I can’t hurt you.-

-You’re kidding right?- Willow laughed slightly. -I’ve been trying to just avoid you for years! You always find me when you want to hurt me! It doesn’t matter how close or far away I am from you.-

-That’s different.- Boscha sounded a little lost. -What I mean is. I can’t hurt you by accident. If you fear me, nothing I do will disappoint you. You won’t expect me to be kind to you only for me to stab you in the back.-

-Is that what this is about?- Willow placed her glasses on the side table. -Are you calling me this late just to warn me not to care about you?-

-You had me worried today.- The sound of glass clinked in the background. -I thought you might for a second. I’m glad I was wrong.-

-Boscha….are you drinking again?- Willow stared into the scroll, not that that would make anything clearer. 

Boscha paused. -What if I am?-

-Where’d you get the alcohol?- 

-I looted a bottle of leprechaun vodka from my parent’s stash. Filled the original with water and put it back so they won’t notice anytime soon.-

Willow shook her head. -Why are you drinking tonight?-

-I’m not….yet.- Boscha paused again. -It’s kind of just sitting on my bedside table and I’m staring at it.-

-What’s that doing for you?- Willow sat up genuinely curious and started messing with her hair even if she couldn’t see it.

-I’m testing myself. Testing how strong I am.- 

-You’re plenty strong Boscha, we both know that. You’re nickname from other schools Grudby players is Bone Crusher.- Willow decided to feed Boscha’s ego to try and keep her from drinking. She could hear the smirk in the pink haired warrior’s response.

-Damn right, don’t forget it.- She laughed slightly. -But no I mean emotional strength. That’s something I need to work on. Something you have that I want.-

-Huh….- Willow blinked. -Did you just….compliment me?- 

-Oh, hey, get over yourself Glasses!- Boscha laughed some more. -For real though, you’re not a total waste of space. You need to remember that more often I think.-

-A little hard to do that when you’re always telling me the contrary.- Willow frowned perplexed. -Why are you being nice to me now?-

-You wanna know why I’m being nice to you on a private call?- Boscha moved herself closer to her scroll and whispered. -Cause no one will believe you…..-

-Aaaaaand yup.- Willow smiled and shook her head. -That’s the Boscha I know. Had me worried there for a second.-

-Worry about yourself.- Boscha breathed out harshly again. - But Willow…-

-Yeah?-

-Stay on scroll with me? Sparks might win otherwise. That’s kinda why I called you.- 

-Uh…- Willow looked at the clock. -Yea. Okay. But only if you promise we’ll get to sleep. We’ve both got class tomorrow.-

-Nooooooo Killjoy! Just when I thought you might actually be cool you have to sound like my mom!- Did Boscha just giggle? -Okay. Fine. I’ll try to fall asleep. But you owe me.-

Willow stretched and shook her head. -I’m going to turn my camera off to put on my pjs okay? But I’m still here. You can keep talking.-

-Wait wait wait!- Boscha had a sudden hint of devilish charm in her voice. -Or you could not turn off your camera? What do you say Willow? Show me what you’re working with?-

Willow looked thoroughly unamused. -No.- She turned off her camera. -Not part of our deal, at all.-

-Ugh fine. But for the record, I would have shown you me in return. And that’s a life changing experience, trust me.-

-I’ll have to take your word for it.- Willow was pulling her head through her shirt hole. 

-Straight huh?- Boscha echoed through the scroll. -That’s cool. Just never really saw that for you.-

Willow paused. -Why do you think I’m straight?-

-Uh duh…... because if you weren’t, you wouldn’t be able to resist me.-

-I guess I can resist anyone then Boscha.- Willow laid back down on her bed, tucked herself under her covers, and held her scroll in front of her again turning the camera back on. - My only weakness is a strong emotional connection.-

-Okay . Gross. That’s like the least attractive thing about someone.- Boscha laughed chaotically. -You expect me to believe that the only thing that’ll get someone into your pants is legit true love? This isn’t a fairytale Willow, grow up!-

Willow winced. She didn’t know what she was expecting. Boscha loved to tear everything apart about her, like some sort of hobby. Of course she’d go after this too. Willow was so stupid to even say anything about it. -Can we change the subject?-

-Fine.- Boscha sounded slightly distracted. -You know what I really want to do?-

-What’s that?- 

-I want to find a way to break up Luz and Amity before Luz actually takes the hints.- 

-BOSCHA!- Will hissed into the scroll. -That’s so cruel! Why?-

Boscha paused. -I’m cruel Killjoy, you know this. Don’t act so shocked.-

Willow groaned - Why do you want to keep those two from ending up together?-

-I don’t see why you aren’t trying to as well. Afterall, Amity betrayed you too in the past and for me no less. Now she’s stealing your best friend, and her replacement, from you. Doesn’t that just make you want to slit her fucking throat?-

Willow blinked. Stunned. -Please don’t slit her throat Boscha.-

-Hey. Don’t tell me not to, it’ll only make me want to more…..but seriously though, aren’t you upset?- 

-I learned to forgive her. It wasn’t easy. But I believe there are very few people in this world who can’t be redeemed. And if Amity could make Luz happy, I want that for her. So long as I remain supportive, there’s no reason we can’t all be best friends. Is that why you’re upset Boscha? Do you feel like you’re losing your best friend? -

-Please.- Boscha paused. -I don’t need a best friend when I have loyal followers. I’ll never be lonely sitting in my room talking to plants like you. I can call up anyone, at any time, and get invited to hang out with them. Amity’s just making me look bad , and that’s something I can’t stomach.-

-I don’t know what to tell you Boscha.- Willow sighed and tried to get comfortable again. -All I can say is if you try to split them up and it backfires, you’ll look even worse. Half the school already thinks they’d be good together. You don’t want to be known as the one who tried to sabotage the grom queens do you?-

-Why not? It’s not out of character for me.- Boscha yawned on the other end of the scroll.

There was a break in the conversation. 

-You’re not going to rat on me for thinking these things right?- -Willow?-

-Huh?- -Oh. No Boscha. Anything you say stays between us. You know that.-

-Good…..I mean it better.- -Hey Willow?-

-Mhhmm.- Willow was finding it hard to stay awake. 

-Did you mean what you said earlier? About practically anyone being redeemable? - 

Willow gave a drowsy nod and closed her eyes. -There’s exceptions to the rule. But generally, yes, I think so.-

-Cool…..- Boscha echoed. -Cool…-

When Boscha woke up the next morning, Willow had already disconnected the call. Which was a polite way to say she hung up on her. What, did she wait until Boscha was out cold then split?! She looked over at the tall glass of vodka still sitting on her bedside table. You know what numbs feeling abandoned? A nice strong buzz. She reached over and placed her fingers around the glass, tapping her nails rhythmically as she waited for the courage to sit up. 

. . “ Hold up, wait. What would Willow say if she knew you drank before school? This early? That’s pathetic Boscha. “ . . 

She pulled her hand back. 

. . “On the other hand. Willow clearly doesn’t care about you, why should you care about what she thinks about you? Why would you want her to care about you?! If getting a little drunk helps you through your day , up hers! “ . . 

She reached forward again. 

. . “Oh come on. Did you really stay up all night proving you didn’t need it, just to cave in the next morning? No. You get up, you go to class, and you show everyone who fucking runs that school. Confidence doesn’t come from a glass!. “ . . 

She groaned and rolled over, holding her pillow over her head to try and stop the aching. 

-I need to do this. For yourself. - Boscha took a deep breath trying to remember the trick Willow showed her yesterday at the clubhouse. In for 3 …. Out for 3….

. . “There you go. Now go for 4 ……. “ . . 

. . “Alright, starting to feel less pain! Let’s do 5! …… “ . . 

Boscha began to smile, turning the breathing exercise into a game kind of helped. And she’d just demonstrated she could do it on her own! Willow would be so proud of her! Not that that mattered…. It didn’t. I mean, she didn’t need a gold star from Willow or anything. Fucking nerd. With her fucking glasses, and special plant magic no one else seemed to be able to do. Moving a litteral fucking house with her friends. Friends who genuinely care about her, because she genuinely cares about them. And her soft little way of walking and butting into conversations and just overall being supportive and. 

. . “You should text her….” . . 

~ Hey. ~

She waited a few seconds for a response but didn’t get one. So she stood up and went over to her closet to get ready for the day. When she’d pierced everything together thirty minutes later so saw a notification on her phone. 

~Morning! Sorry, I woke up early to workout , didn’t want to wake you too. Glad to know you got up on time. See you at school?~

Boscha smiled a little. She had just left because she thought she was being considerate, not because she wanted to flee. Plus, if anything Boscha could understand the appeal of a good workout. 

~Buff or not, still a nerd.~

Willow’s day had been pretty uneventful. Thankfully. She needed it. She’d started off the day a little concerned that Boscha was somehow mad at her. But that quickly melted away in a hug from Luz first thing in the morning. Followed by a few hours with her precious seedling experiment and a solid nutritious lunch. Then listening to Gus rant about his ideas on an opinion piece he was working on. Overall, a solid and productive day. Boscha had even managed to stay out of her way most of the day, she didn’t get a single insult hurled at her in passing. She’d told her pop she’d be home after school to help cook dinner so she hadn’t opted to head back to the Owl House with Luz and Gus today. She stepped out onto the staircase and stretched her arms in the sunlight. At the bottom of the stairs however, danger lurked. As normal, she stopped to inspect the health of the shrubs by the edge of the staircase, as a dedicated plant track major does. As she turned her back to walk away, two arms sprang from the shrubs and wrapped over her shoulders and across her chest, a hand of which was placed over her mouth as she was dragged into the scenery. She landed with a thud to see Boscha standing above her, decked out in full Grudgby gear. 

-What the hell Boscha!- Willow was fuming. That was legit the most terrifying way Boscha could have gone about that. 

-It took you long enough! I’ve never met someone so slow at leaving class!- Boscha crossed her arms. -Do you know how long I’ve been waiting out here?!-

-Oh.- Willow scrawled and brushed some leaves off her uniform and pulled some twigs out of her hair. -Well sorry to keep you waiting.- She jabbed sarcastically.

-You’re forgiven.- Boscha nodded. -I need to talk to you.-

-You couldn’t have texted me?!- Willow dramatically guestered to the scroll in Boscha’s pocket. -Or you know at least told me you wanted to meet up out here?! You had to drag me into some bushes?!-

Boscha blinked. -I like to keep my approaches fresh, unpredictable. Anyways, I’ve got an idea and I need to tell you about it before I do something awful.-

Willow was still pissed but she’d made a commitment to listen when Boscha needed it. -What kind of awful?-

Boscha pulled out a small baggy of pills from her pocket. -I’m going to plant some roids in Kat’s gym locker.-

Willow blinked. -Why do you have performance enhancing drugs to begin with? Do you use them?-

-What?!- Boscha growled. -Of course not!...... okay once…….for about a month…..but I quit them okay! I didn’t like winning that way! Doesn’t mean I don’t still have connections to a supplier though.-

-Fair enough. So why are you planting them on Kat? I thought you two were on the same team, why would you want her kicked off?- 

-She’s coming for my title Willow!- Boscha began to pace, her face turning red. -She’s been training super hard lately, and she’s killing it in games! She’s going to take my spot as captain, I just know it! I can’t let that happen Willow I just can’t!-

-Boscha…- Willow slowly asked her to come back to focus. -Do you need to do the breathing exercise?-

-I tried that already! It didn’t work!- Boscha’s third eye was enraged. 

-Okay...then how about this. What are five things you see right now?-

-How is that supposed to fucking help!- Boscha snapped a branch on one of the shrubs causing Willow to flinch. 

-Just trust me on this okay? Five things you see, go.-

-A...okay…..- Boscha looked around her. -That dumb cloud.- She pointed up. -That ugly ass fence.- she pointed at it. -My fucking awesome gloves.- she held her hand up for Willow to see her fingerless gloves. -These boring shrubs.- she gestured to them. -And I guess you! There, happy?- 

-Now four things you hear?-

Boscha rolled her eyes. -This is stupid Willow!-

-Please. Concentrate. Four things you hear.-

Boscha had to really focus on this. -I hear bird chatter, the sprinkler system on the fields behind us, some sort of golem calling out from the direction of the beast keepers pen.- She took a deep breath really trying to focus on finding the fourth. -And a guess...my own heartbeat does that count?-

-Sure Boscha. Alright. Now three things you smell?-

Boscha closed her eyes for this one. - I smell….whispering oak pollen …….. Whatever deodorant your wearing…...and ….. And I really need to wash these shoulderpads.-

Willow actually chuckled at that and shook her head. -Fantastic. Now open your eyes. And tell me, are you in a more rational place to find a better solution now?-

Boscha opened her three eyes, she felt more in touch with the space around her. Her head was clearer, and her heart rate had decreased significantly. She stuff the roids packet back in her pocket. -Okay, that was stupid enough to kind of work. But what am I going to do about Kat?- 

-The way I see it. If I may give you my input.- Willow waited to be invited to speak.

-Sure. Shoot.- 

-Thank you. Boscha you are a phenomenally skilled Grudgby player. Having faced you myself, I can admit that. Kat is demonstrating that with hard enough work anyone can match your natural talent for the game. But, you weren’t crowned Captain for your talent alone.-

Boscha was listening intently. Nothing like having her ego stroked to cheer her up. -Go on…-

-A great captain has skill/love for the game, but they are also a leader. And that’s the area you need to excel in right now to keep your title. You need to show your team that you’re the best option to lead them.-

-I think I get what you’re saying! I just need to remind them that I’m the boss and break their spirits!-

-No Boscha.- Willow raised an eyebrow and shook her head. -What I’m saying is. You should take Kat’s newly developed skill and design some new plays that showcase her strengths. Show her you value the effort she’s putting in to making the team stronger, and that you are also thinking about what’s best for the team. She’ll be happy, the team will be stronger, and no one will challenge you for your title because you’ll be demonstrating strong leadership.-

-That’s….kinda sappy...and not at all how I roll. But, I guess I would rather have a strong player on my team and under my reign if I’m going to win over talent scouts. I’m going to want a good record, and I guess it’d help if I wasn’t pulling all the weight myself. Even though I totally could.-

-I don’t doubt that for a second.- Willow nodded, continuing to feed her ego. - Does what I’m saying make sense?- 

-It’s not the worst plan I’ve heard.- Boscha crossed her arms. -But if this backfires and they only see me as weak..-

-Boscha, that could never happen. You’re the Bone Crusher! No one’s going to call you weak.-

Boscha smiled -Damn right I am! Alright, I guess I can try it your way and implement some new plays.-  
Willow took a deep breath out. -I’m so glad. Now, if this is resolved, can I get going?-

-I have one more question.- Boscha paused. -When you were asked to join the team, why didn’t you? I mean you’re not that bad of a player I guess, I might have grown to like having you playing under me eventually.-

Willow blinked and shrugged. -We weren’t on that good of terms, I didn’t want to make matters worse. And besides, Grudgby is fun but it’s not my passion like it is yours and you expect a lot of your players. I don’t like putting that much effort into things that I don’t see as a big part of my future.-

Boscha took a second, nodding, and connecting a few dots in her head. -Wait a minute. You’re certainly putting a lot of effort into me right now?- She took a step forward.

Willow took a step backwards. -Wait….what are you implying?-

Boscha had a devilish grin on her face. -Willow, do you see me as a big part of your future?-

Willow looked up into Boscha’s intense , blueish gray eyes and felt her heart drop. The pink haired menace was getting way too close, way too fast. -Boscha….please give me some space here.-

-Answer my question .- She was hovering over the smaller witch who had her back to a shrub. She placed her hand on Willow’s shoulder and gazed down at the panic in her eyes. -Do you see me in your future? Is that why you’re so insistent on helping me?-

Willow swallowed hard -You’re making me very uncomfortable right now, please stop.-

-I’m dieng to know Willow. What exactly am I in your future?- Her eyes gleamed of mischief and she snaked her arm around Willow’s waist pulling her closer. 

-Let me go Boscha!- Willow squirmed, breathing quickly, and stared petrified into the intense gaze of Boscha’s third eye. It was unblinking, steady, intensely burning into her skin. Boscha took her other hand and stroked Willow’s cheek softly. 

-Why don’t you just admit you want me Willow? I wouldn’t blame you.- Boscha leaned in and touched noses with Willow, expecting her to move up and kiss her. Instead, she got a firm shove to the chest that knocked her backwards and off balanced.

-Because I don’t!- Willow yelled , tears in her eyes. -Stay away from me!-

By the time Boscha had found her footing, Willow had already ran away through the shrubs. Boscha stood there, blinking, trying to recap everything that’d just taken place. -Oh no.- She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /*//*//*//*// = Flashback 
> 
> ~ This is a text message ~
> 
> -This is dialogue-
> 
> Yes I have my own code, no I will not be changing it for your ease. I'm not saying anyone's complaining. But I'm getting comments about it on my other works and I wanted to say it's a little act of rebellion I do enjoy and it doesn't really make the story any different.

Noticing she’d put some distance between herself and the school, Willow had given up running. But that didn’t mean her breath had slowed down yet. Willow had her arms snuggly wrapped around herself in an effort to self-sooth. Her mind kept playing that scene over and over, lacing it with stuff Boscha had said throughout the last few days. Particularly one line. A flashback to the clubhouse, when Boscha had been describing what it’s like in her head. “If Sparks wants it, it happens.” . Willow had thought that if she tried to help Boscha with her impulses and anger, maybe even attempt to show her some friendship and goodwill, Boscha would stop lashing out at her. But the way that solo eye stared her down as Boscha closed in on her showed that the intense emotion driving the impulses had only switched, not vanished. And just as she was powerless to Boscha’s wrath, Willow now had to fear being powerless to Boscha’s lust. “Sparks” was very much always going to be there, in one form or another. And Willow wasn’t exactly sure that this form was going to be any better than the last. Not when Boscha had seemed unable to hear Willow’s pleas over her own deafening impulses. This approach had given Willow somewhat of a chance, hoping she’d make things easy. But seeing as she didn’t, the next approach might be far more forceful. Tears rolled down her cheeks slowly and somewhere nearby a twig snapped in the forest. Willow began running again, fearing that at any moment Boscha might have decided to chase her after all. She might never be safe again! Sooner or later, “Sparks” would get what they wanted. 

The anxiety ate at Willow’s soul, she felt utterly powerless, and with each step towards her house she worried she was only leading Boscha to where she lived. She could run to the Owl House. Hooty could keep Boscha from getting within fifty feet of her. Eda and Luz could teach Willow to protect herself. But her dad, and her pops, that’s who she needed right now. Getting to the decorative wooden gate on the end of the sidewalk, Willow rushed past the small yard and up the porch steps. She swung open the door to the main living area and ran inside, not caring about shutting it. Her pops was by the kitchen sink, using magic to cut his vegetables while he rinsed some pans and utensils. He was wearing the lopsided patchwork chefs hat Willow and her dad had given him for father’s day when she was five, and whistling. He paused and without looking his shoulder joyously called out to her in his bellowing voice. 

-Sounds like my little drop of moonlight is finally home! You’re just in time to help me gather the herbs for this evening from the garden my love. Why don’t you….-

Willow lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, burying her face into his back and crying softly. 

-Huh…- He placed his cookware in the sink gently and turned around , dropping to his knee and welcoming his crying teenage daughter into his arms and rubbing her back softly. His big beer gut being the perfect pillow. -Sweetie what’s wrong? Did something happen?-

Boscha fell backwards onto her bed. Practice had been difficult today, she’d pushed herself hard. She was pretty sure at some point she might have torn her quads. She needed new shoes, hers now had giant holes in the soles of them. Her new gloves were burned to shit. She had bruises and burns covering her arms and her knuckles were scraped and red from punching the cement stadium barrier when she’d lost her cool. The healer on call had mended her bones after that, but she’d insisted on keeping the scrapes as a reminder. She’d completely forgotten to talk to Kat about new play ideas, possibly even forgotten Kat existed. She picked up her scroll and skimmed through her message history. All from within the last 3 hours, all unanswered. 

~What the hell Park!~

*Missed call. 

~Isles to Willow! Pick up your damn scroll.~

*Missed call.  
*Missed call. 

~I was just fucking around don’t be so offended! Did you actually think I’d do anything with you? You?!?! I mean think about it, that doesn’t even track! Just pick up the scroll already!~

*Missed call. 

~You know, you’re really starting to piss me off Half-A-Witch! You’re smarter than that!~

~Wow. So much for wanting to be here for me. You’re full of shit, fuck you!~

*Missed call. 

Boscha sat up and felt the strain in her muscles. She’d taken out her frustration about driving Willow away on herself. Why?! Since when did making people run from her make her feel so guilty? Wasn’t being feared a good thing? And Willow is far from the best company for her image, it should be easy just to let her leave on her own. Why’d she suddenly want to take her actions back. It’s not like she’d never been turned down before. She’d never admit it in public, but her record wasn’t exactly as perfect as she led on. This wasn’t being just turned down, this was making her feel like she was somehow a monster for trying. And she didn’t know why. She let her hair down, she didn’t need the extra stress right now. She stood up slowly and walked to her bathroom to start a shower, she needed one. She looked at herself in the mirror above her sink and smiled. She really was stunning, even exhausted and damaged there’s no way she’d pass herself up if she could. And yet, her smile faded. Her eyes dulled. And as she stood there, staring at herself, she realized that she couldn’t look past what lurked below the surface. The steam from the shower fogged up the mirror slowly and she still stood there, staring at the vague silhouette of a witch that would never be good enough. She was perfect, sure. But perfect wasn’t enough in the end. She wasn’t loved, she was feared. And most of the time that was acceptable, she could love herself to make up for it. But today that self love wasn’t there. She pulled herself away from the mirror and undressed with the aid of magic. Allowing herself to step into the scalding hot water, letting it burn her fresh injuries in hopes of cleansing her mind of guilt. She stood there, a ghost in the shell of a witch, trying to wash away her mistakes. 

But truly, how could she have made this mistake? Willow looked so nervous when she’d made her move. She was giving off so many signs that she was nervous, but it turns out that it had been anxiety and not nerves. Could Boscha really no longer distinguish fear and attraction? No, Willow led her on and then chicken out. Yea, that’s the story that would make her feel better. Willow had tried to mess with her, acting like she cared, trying to get in her head. Only to turn tail and run. Good riddance! 

That false narrative didn’t work this time. Boscha didn’t feel any different telling herself that. Because she knew it wasn’t true. Willow hadn’t done anything wrong. Boscha had let Sparks drive her in that moment and it had scared the only person she could actually talk to away. Okay, so it was Sparks fault! Yea. She’s just a victim and Sparks is just as much her problem as it is everyone around her’s. Willow knows Boscha can’t say no to Sparks! Boscha had given Willow plenty of warning and the witch had still agreed to the arrangement. It’s not really Boscha’s fault Willow wound up getting hurt in the end. 

Boscha ran her fingers through her soaking wet hair. That….didn’t feel right either. Damnit! She needed to get out tonight and have some fun. Forget about this all! She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and picking up her scroll again. She began scrolling an app she kept under a vault so that her parents wouldn’t see it on her homescreen. She was searching for any news on a location to head to tonight and she found one. 

Willow had calmed down a little from her panic attack earlier. With her parents in full guard mood and blood magic protecting her windows and doors, she felt safe enough to try and take a nap. Emotionally, she was exhausted. She could hear her parents , not arguing, but venting downstairs. Mainly her dad, who was fuming. 

-Why doesn’t Bump do anything about her?! She’s a criminal in the making! Our daughter isn’t safe at that school!- His voice was shrill and from the heavy footsteps she could tell her was pacing. 

\- Hexside is the best school in our district. I say we have a talk with Boscha’s parents again and…- her pops was cut off. 

-That didn’t work Ory! They look right through us and their little half-devil spawn keeps running around wild! Willow wouldn’t even tell us what she did this time, it’s getting worse!-

Willow put on her speaker system to some white noise , and tried to block out the conversation downstairs. She didn’t want to think about Boscha, or the fact she’d have to go back to Hexside tomorrow and face her. She’d turned off her scroll when it wouldn’t stop ringing and she wasn’t ready to turn it back on anytime soon. She walked into her greenhouse closet and tried to relax, thinking about the life she was helping to create instead of the fear that plagued her brain.

Boscha threw her cloak down on the floor of her bedroom and pulled up her scroll. Her night hadn’t gone as planned, much like her day hadn’t. She’d shown up at the party just to be stopped by the bouncer and had to sit on the curb while one of the hosts chewed her out for being underaged. Apparently, all the bouncers now had her picture and photocopies of all six of her fake IDs. She’d need to commission a new one in the morning. But it wasn’t a complete loss, she’d been able to vent a little bit to the host, and got some new insight. 

/*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*/  
Boscha sat with her head in her hands, waiting on the tongue lashing of a lifetime. She’d scatter if it weren’t for the 280 lbs of bouncer aggressively watching her. She heard footsteps approaching and felt someone sit down beside her. 

-Really Jailbait? What do I keep telling you? Your curiosity is awesome, but you’re too young to be here. You need to delete the app for a few years or you’re going to get us all in trouble.-

Boscha faked a smile and looked over to her side. -Mal! Malfoy, Mallory, Maleficent, my Mal Pal! It’s been a while! Like the nipple stickers, skeleton hands, very classy.-

-Enough of that.- They frowned. -Come on little B, why can’t you find people your own age to have some fun with? I’m sure you’re not the only one in your class curious.-

Boscha laughed. -Oh hoooo not to the extent I am Malicious Intent! Besides, I’m not doing well in that demographic right now, I need to blow off a little steam by catering to an older audience. Just let me in for tonight?-  
-No can do, you little hellspawn.- Mal gave a thumbs down. -And what do you mean you’re not doing well in your own age group? A girl like you would have totally been my type when I was your age!-

-I mean you’d think right?!- Boscha laughed , but she was exasperated. - I’m fucking hot Mal! And yet, that’s apparently not good enough! I got turned down by someone waaaaay lower than me on the status list.- She covered her eyes with her hand briefly, leaving her third eye exposed. -It’s super embarrassing, I need a rebound badly. Please? I promise, no one will find out my age.-

\- I could get in trouble just for talking to you about this stuff. You need to cool it with trying to sneak into my parties.- Mal shrugged. -But you know, looks aren’t always everything. Not everyone is going to want to jump your bones on instinct alone, with some people not at all. Sometimes you just strike out because you didn’t see the pitch. It happens kid.-

-Ugh, don’t tell me you believe in fairytail love too! Come on Mal, stop lying to me, who doesn’t give in to raw attraction?!-

-Ah…..I think I know what’s going on here.- Mal nodded firmly. -You went after an Ace didn’t you? Bad Boscha!- They flicked her ear.

-Ow! Hey!- Boscha punched Mal in the shoulder as a response, forgetting her hand was injured and grimacing after. - What do you mean by going after an Ace?-

-Ohhhhhh….you didn’t knooowww.- Mal smiled. -Well Little B, you’ve got some research to do. But, I’ll try to put it like this. You know Aro Roy?- 

-Do I know Aro Roy? Yea, of course I know Aro Roy! You haven’t been able to catch me everytime you know.- Boscha smirked.

-I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.- Mal frowned. -Anyways. Roy is Aromantic. Meaning that while he feels sexual attraction, he doesn’t fall in-love with anyone or feel any type of romantic attachment to them no matter who they are. Does that track for you?-

-Um of course! Sounds fucking awesome honestly! All the pleasure, none of the drama, he should count himself lucky!-

-I wouldn’t go tell him that’s what you think. But you get the jist of that.- Mal stretched their legs out on the street. - Well, Ace stands for Asexual and it’s sort of the opposite of Roy. By classic definition, someone Ace doesn’t feel any sexual attraction despite who they’re talking to even if they might feel romantic or emotional attraction.-

Boscha opened her eyes wider -Wait that’s a thing?! Those poor witches!-

-Actually, they often don’t feel like they’re missing out on anything at all! So don’t feel bad for them, they can be perfectly content not being sexually attracted to their partners. But of course, it’s not always as cut and dry as that. There’s a lot of subcategories of Ace that only feel sexual attraction when certain criteria are met. And a lot of the time, those conditions have nothing to do with physical appearance.- They stretched and stood up. - That’s your lesson for tonight Little B. If someone tells you they’re Ace, don’t continue to come on to them. If they want to, they’ll come on to you. Otherwise, not only will you strike out, but you’ll likely lose all trust they had in you. Now please, get off of my property and go home. -  
/*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*/

Boscha opened her texting app and started tapping out another text to Willow. 

~Hey….I’m sorry alright? I mean you should have told me you’re Ace so it’s kinda your fault. But what I did wasn’t exactly cool either. I see that now. Can I get a do over? ~

* Saved To Drafts

Willow had been slow getting to school that morning. For the first time in a long time, she really just didn’t want to go. She’d had a fight with her pops about it , asking him to call in sick for her. But in the end, they’d managed to hug it out. And he promised that if Boscha did try anything today, all Willow had to do was call him and he’d be there in an instant. Her anxiety of course hadn’t eased though. Luz had picked up on it early in the day which led to a hugging and crying fest. Followed by some really peculiar threats from the human and having to restrain her from doing anything that would get her expelled. In the end though, Luz had made her a really nice drawing and promised to be by her side all day so that Boscha couldn’t grab her out of nowhere again. But Boscha didn’t try anything. She kind of just stuck to herself all day, not letting anyone within five feet of her. And no one heard from her after the third period so she must have decided to ditch at some point. Still, for those first few passing moments in the hall, even if the pink haired witch wasn’t looking up from the floor, Willow could feel Boscha’s third eye tracking her. 

Boscha sat on the clubhouse floor. She’d chickened out of apologizing to Willow in person and just left school. But that was twelve hours ago. Willow still hadn’t replied to any of her texts, and she was beginning to believe she never would again. Boscha tucked her knees into her chest and took another half a shot of vodka straight from the water bottle she’d packed it in. She picked up her scroll, but this time she texted Amity even though they hadn’t spoken in weeks. 

~Tell Willow I’m really sorry.~

She waited fifteen minutes more, the sun setting in the distance making the room gradually darker. Finally she got a reply. 

~Whoever this is, Boscha’s going to murder you for taking her scroll. I’d find a way to send it back to her before she finds you.~

Boscha sighed, taking another sip.

~ This is Boscha. You named your childhood blanket Snuggles and you still have a patch of it’s fabric sewn into the right arm sleeve of your favorite cloak for comfort.~

~Holy shit! Yeah, okay. What do you want me to say you're sorry for? Everything?~

~She’ll know.~

~…..mysterious much? Want me to apologize for you to Luz too? She’s right here.~

~Fuck no. Only Willow.~

~Disappointing…..What’d you even do this time?~ 

Boscha stopped replying and took another equivalent of a shot. At least she thought it might be. She had no way of knowing. Thirty minutes passed before another notification popped up from Amity.

~ Wow! You’re a real Jackass you know that?! ~

Boscha left it on read and laid down on her side. -Yea, I know.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little short. I have been uploading daily but my next upload will be in a few days to give me time to develop the story more. I don't feel pressure to upload frequently, I rather like to. But , I just wanted to give you a heads up not to expect another update for a longer period of time then these first three chapters.
> 
> Anyone subscribed, I'm sorry in advanced for the email scamming, but I will be going back and making edit (grammar /spelling) meanwhile so you might still be getting notifications even if no new content is posted. I'll delete this part of the note when done.
> 
> Also, what threats do you think Luz was making? Probably something humanish right? Tell me ya thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
>  **TRIGGER WARNING: Suicidal Ideation, Self-Harm.** Skip this chapter if reading about these topics is likely to influence you in any way. It's not super important. I will make next chapter exposition-ey enough to catch you up without triggering you.  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Ow!- A hushed voice sounded in the distance following a sizzling noise coming from her window, causing Willow to startle awake. The blood magic casted on the house meant that any object thrown at it would instantly turn to hot ash and be blown back in the introduced face. Willow heard the sound of barking, then the boy’s voice chimed in again.

-One more okay. Then we’ll move on.-

Willow rubbed her eyes and reached for her glasses, putting them on and climbing out of bad to go check out the situation on the street below. Glancing down she could see a thin, wiry shape of a witch in a cheesy hero’s mask that barely covered any of his face and a cartoonish cape that was being choked to his body by a tightly adjusted backpack below her. He was holding a brick in his hands and talking to his pet. Willow squinted, trying to make out the features of his face when it hit her. She opened her window from the inside and called down in an aggressive whisper. 

-Jerbo is that you?- 

To which the witch puffed up his chest in an attempt to drop his pitch an octave and replied. -I know not of this Jerbo! We are the Bonesborough Reapers and we are here to save your soul from mortal terror! We request that you follow us if you wish to make it through the night!-

-Keep it down Jerbo!- Willow hissed. -You’re going to wake up my parents!-

-Ssssorrrrry- He whispered back rubbing his neck in embarrassment. -Please?-

-I can’t leave the house.- Willow frowned. -I’m sorry, it’s not safe for me right now.-

The animal besides Jerbo barked again and pawed at the ground. Jerbo looked at him then back up at Willow. -Barcus says you have a significantly greater chance of living if you do leave your house tonight.- 

-Oh hey Barcus, sorry I didn’t recognize you!- Willow waved and smiled at him. -Listen, I think it’s really awesome that you two are running around playing superhero and sidekick but I can’t join you. My dad and pop would freak out if they found out I snuck out right now due to some, personal, conflicts.-

Barcus sneezed and Jerbo translated for his pal. -Barcus says that he wants you to know he’s not the sidekick. And also that he’s not playing around here. We’re trying to save your life. We’ll explain more when you get down here!- 

Willow looked at the clock. 5 hours until her dad would wake up to go to work. She supposed she could just walk down there and hear them out. Then find a way to politely get them to leave before anyone noticed. 

-Fine.- Willow surrounded by late night absurdity finally gave in . -Stay there.-

She yawned, getting down to the street by summoning a large vine to climb down. She landed steadily in front of Jerbo and smiled giving a small wave. 

-Hey I don’t really have that long. But , what are you talking about?-

Jerbo nodded. -First, do you promise not to tell anyone of our secret identities?-

Willow looked at him confused. He wasn’t really doing a great job at hiding anything in that tiny mask. And Barcus didn’t even try to change up his look at all. He just had a studded collar now. -I promise. I won’t tell anyone you’re the Bonesbourough Creepers.-

-Reapers!- Jerbo narrowed his eyebrows.

-Right, sorry, Reapers.- Willow yawned again. -So what can I help you two with?-

-It’s what we can help you with!- 

Barcus gave one bark and wagged his tail.

-He says your chance of dieing of unnatural causes tonight has already gone down by 4%, just for talking to us! That’s excellent!-

Willow stepped back slightly -Wait , what? I know he’s on the oracle track but how does he know that?- 

Jerbo stretched a little. -Barcus here is a transfer student from Gravestowns. It’s pretty much in the name, it’s one big cemetery. Growing up around it , he’s like OBSESSED with death. He comes from a proud family of magical morticians.-

Barcus seemed to be nodding along and panting.

-Yes he has a natural gift for knowing when someone is heading towards death. But it’s a lot less of a feeling than it is a calculations game. The way he tells it, everyone has between a .15 and 1.35 % chance of dieing of unnatural causes on any given day, and a .57% chance of dieing of natural causes. Not very high. But every now and then , Barcus gets a vision that comes to him like a wavelength of data and tells him of the beings in his area with significantly higher chances for death that day. Then we try to crack the code on how to lower them! You started the night at a 15% chance of unnatural death, which means now you’re down to 11%! You’re welcome.- Jerbo smiled and rocked back on his heels. 

Willow's eyes widened. -You’re telling me I’m going to die!!!!!!-

-No. I’m telling you it’s much more likely you’ll die than others right now. But don’t worry Willow!- Jerbo placed his hand on her shoulder. -When Barcus told me your name came up, I told him there’s no way that I’m going to let you die tonight! You’re the nice girl whose notes I cheat off of in Noxious Weeds!-

-Okay, so coming back to the admission of academic dishonesty later…- Willow ran her fingers through her raven hair. -It’d be a lot easier if I could talk to Barcus directly about this, no offense. I mean, what if there’s translation errors along the way? This is my life we’re talking about!-

Barcus excitedly ran in a circle in agreement and jumped up onto Jerbo’s backpack. 

-Oh yeaa…..that’s right! You can!- Jerbo took his pack off and opened one of the side pockets and took out a small vial of purplish liquid with a sticky note label. -With this! Barcus’s own genius transmorphing potion!- He shook the potion gently and knelt down , Barcus grabbed it from him and broke it down in his jaws with crackling noises. 

-Did he just...eat glass?- Willow cringed 

-Oh..huh..no. That’s sugar glass, completely edible don’t worry.- Jerbo was watching his friend intently as blue and yellow mist swirled around the four legged animal shrouding him in his transformation. 

Out from the mist cloud stepped a witchling version of Barcus. He was a little smaller than Jerbo still, but the fur was gone along with his tail. His hands and feet were slightly larger on him than the average witchling.He had maintained an auburn colored mohawk and his glasses still framed his face. He had several ear piercings and a set of snake bites on his lips. His studded collar had turned into a choker. He had beautiful light green eyes that could peer into anyone's soul. He was also….stark naked and covered in constellation tattoos from the neck down .

-Good evening.- His voice boomed like a narrator on a movie trailer. -I sincerely hope it is easier to converse now.-

-uhhh…- Willow was looking at the ground while Jerbo was biting his lip and looking just a bit higher than the ground.

-Yes, I am aware my voice doesn’t fit my appearance. I’m unfortunately mildly allergic to one of the necessary ingredients and it causes my vocal chords to swell up.- Barcus shrugged. -I hope this isn’t a problem.-

-Not a problem at all good buddy.- Jerbo raised his eyebrows. 

Willow wasn’t saying anything and was shielding her eyes. - That’s not it...Barcus, did you bring any clothes?-

-Oh….- Barcus looked down at his witchling body. -My apologies. Going natural is much less of a problem in my original form. I forget sometimes. Jerbo, what did you bring for me to wear?-  
-Hmm…- Jerbo opened his backpack’s main pocket and held up a pair of spandex shorts. -You can have a pair of my gym shorts? They might be a little tight on you. Although for the record, you’ve got nothing to be ashamed of down there.-

-I appreciate your words, but I do not wish to make others uncomfortable. We are only wasting time. We must get going if we are to save your friend Willow here.- He snatched the shorts and began to struggle to put them on. He’d only worn pants about four times in his life and was far from a natural at humanoid apparel.

-So it’s true?- Willow swallowed hard and joined in. -I’m likely to die tonight?- 

-You are. I won’t lie.- Barcus lost his balance briefly before catching himself and getting his second leg in the shorts. -You have a strange split aura about you. I normally see it in murder-suicide cases. There’s a mortal fate tied to yours, and they are far more likely to die. But, there’s a chance they might try and take you with them. I’m getting the sense we need to bring the fight to them first if we have any hope of decreasing these odds.- He cleared his throat and stood up. -We can maintain eye contact now, I am wearing your culture’s casual garment.- 

Willow shivered and took a step back. -This is really freaking me out Barcus, Jerbo. I...I’m just going to go back inside.-

Jerbo kicked a rock around and Barcus frowned. -If that is your choice, so be it. You may perish on your own accord. We can’t force you to be active in an attempt to save your life if you do not wish to live.-

-Jerbo…- Willow looked up at the thin wisp of a teenage boy. -You’re normally super anxious. How do you deal with Barcus constantly reminding you of mortality?-

-Oh….- Jerbo laughed and scratched the back of his head. -I’m high , all the time.- He fished some individually wrapped candies from his pocket. -It’s skunktail sap mixed with a little wix pollen in a carmello base. You want one?-

-That...explains why you need to cheat off me in class.- Willow chuckled. -I couldn’t, it’s your stash.-

Jerbo smiled and gently grabbed Willow’s wrist, slipping a few candies into her hand. -I have a growhouse at my place Willow, it’s really no big deal. I promise, you pop one of these babies and you’ll be free.My only condition is that you come with us, I really think you’re meant to do wonderful things one day. The world needs you. - 

WIllow stared down at candies in her hand. She’d been exhausted these past few days. Even without Boscha’s presence at school, every waking minute she’d been on edge. She was barely eating. Barely sleeping. Her brain wouldn’t stop telling her she was in danger and she felt like mentally she was running. She was starting to run out of fuel. Then again, what Jerbo was offering her was a possible chemical dependency in the making. If these worked as well as he claimed, what if she’d constantly need more? Still, looking at Jerbo she could hardly tell he was high. And his confidence had shot through the roof significantly. It couldn’t be too bad to just try it, see if it worked for her too.

-Alright.- Willow breathed out and started unwrapping one of the candies, stashing the rest in her pj pants pockets. -Where are we headed?-

Barcus stepped forward and put his large hands on her shoulders looking into her eyes, his own had purple swirls in them for a second while he inspected her. -The immortal fates are telling me to travel with you to The Hills.- He shook his head and stepped back. -Follow me please.- He then started off down the street, wobbling lightly as he had little practice walking on two legs.

Willow fell into step with Jerbo and linked arms with him for safety. Not that she thought he could protect her better than she could protect herself, but because two had better odds of fighting an attacker than one. Especially if those two were both high individually. She gulped once. -Well, here’s to not dieing.- She quickly popped the candy into her mouth and looked back at her house once, hoping her parents would forgive her for trusting these two with her life. 

-There.- Barcus took his hand off the stones and pointed to the dirt path. -We go that way.-

Jerbo started to walk but Willow refused to budge. -Wait.- She breathed out steadily. They’d been walking for thirty minutes and Willow had subconsciously been aware of the route they’d been taking. But she’d said nothing, waiting for the edible to kick in. It hadn’t yet. 

-Willow!- Jerbo turned to her. -You’ve made it this far! Your chance of unnatural death is down to 6% and it gets lower and lower the farther we walk. Please. What we’re doing is working. You have to keep going.-

Barcus paused and turned around to look at his traveling companions with a serious gaze. 

-The mortal fate I’m tied to….the one that might kill me.- Willow looked over at Barcus. -It’s Boscha isn’t it?- 

Barcus frowned, he’d been afraid he’d have to disclose this. -Yes. We need to save Boscha to save you.-

-What?!?!- Jerbo interrupted. -No! No way. Boscha’s a bully! I’m not saving her life! If the immortal fates are calling for her, let them take her!-

Barcus sighed and walked over to them. -I’m not thrilled either. I take classes with Boscha and she’s sabotaged my work several times. But you wanted to save Willow, and this is how we must do it. There is not another option. I believe the fates are telling us, wicked and kind must both exist in this world together. If we allow wicked to fade, they will undoubtedly take the equal amount of good from us too. Does that make sense?- 

-Man….- Jerbo breathed out. -That bites. Your immortal fates suck sometimes.-

Willow felt her brain starting to get a little fuzzy. What Barcus was saying, it made perfect sense to her. She broke free of Jerbo’s grasp and took a step towards the clubhouse’s pathway up the side of the hills. -I guess we’ll have to try.-

Jerbo looked over to Barcus, who nodded at him and started following Willow’s lead. As they got closer to the clubhouse, they could hear the faint rumblings of a speaker system and though the house lights were off, flashes of blue red and purple could be seen coming from the windows. She was there, no doubt about it. 

-She’s not going to make anything easy for us.- Willow called back. -And she might try something horrible. Are you prepared to fight?- 

Jerbo smiled and flexed his fingers, moving the ground beneath him into small shapes and warming up his abominations magic. Barcus looked from side to side, then remembered none of his magic would actually help in a fight unless he’d prepared a potion ahead of time. He’d packed a few in Jerbo’s backpack that he felt he might need in terms of medical aid, but nothing for attacking or defense. He’d have to rely on his new form’s muscle structure, a structure he was not intimately familiar with. Jerbo walked up behind him and put his arm over his friend’s shoulders to reassure him he’d have back-up. Barcus smiled and rubbed his face against Jerbo’s cheek.

Willow decided knocking on the door would do no good with the amount of sound coming from the small shack. She instead grabbed the doorknob and pushed into the door with her shoulder. It had been unlocked in the first place so it swung open wildly and she stumbled in. 

Boscha was half-passed out on her recliner. She was sitting upside down though with her feet dangling over the top of the recliner and her head using the foot-rest as a pillow. The deafening noise blasting from her speakers and the switching lights made focusing on anything in the room impossible. She had her arm over her main eyes and a leather eyepatch covering Sparks eye. There was dried blood on her arms and around Spark’s covering. She was breathing steadily. The room around her was trashed. Shattered bottles lined the floor and several windows in the shack were busted. The beanbag Willow had sat on before was now shredded. The minifridge had been left open. The scent of spray paint filled the air as fresh graffiti lined the walls, depictions of gorey monsters decapitating and gutting witches. It was a grim sight to behold, a few days in the making. 

-Boscha!- Willow called out. -Give us a sign you’re alive!- She was not about to rush over to Boscha’s side and aid her if she didn’t absolutely need it. Barcus and Jerbo stepped in behind her, Jerbo striking a fighting pose.

Boscha stirred and removed her arm from her eyes though they remained shut. -Killjoy? Is that actually you this time? Have you come back for me?- She hiccuped and groaned after, clearly a little wasted. 

Willow looked around the trashed clubhouse, trying to string together what might have happened over the past few days. -What have you done here?! To yourself?! No one’s seen you in days!-

-What happened to no judgement?- Boscha opened her eyes finally, a flicker of joy and regret flashed through them as she saw the upside down image of Willow standing in her doorway. She rolled over and onto her feet. She summoned some fire into her hand and took a step forward. -You should just leave again alright? You were right to back out! You’re right to be afraid of me! I will only keep hurting you! BUT I’M HAVING A GRAND TIME ON MY OWN!- She hurled some fire in Willow’s direction but missed on purpose causing her to duck. 

-I don’t think you are Boscha.- Willow stood up straight again and took a step forward before Jerbo put his arm out and stepped in front of her with Barcus coming up from behind,a vial in his hand. 

-Oh?!- Boscha laughed a little bit. -Didn’t come here alone I see! Who are these two supposed to be? Your new bodyguards? Can’t afford better protection than this Willow?-

-Boscha. For everyone's safety, we need to stabilize you. We’re asking you for as little resistance as possible. Can you agree to that?- Barcus held up the potion so that Boscha could see it. As part of the potions track along with Barkus, she likely knew exactly what it was.

-mmmm that voice.- Boscha cracked a smile and stepped forward to Barcus. -Who’s the boy toy? A little emo, but if this is your apology for ditching me Willow, I accept.- She placed her hand on Barcus’s bare chest and bit down on his ear slightly causing him to freeze-up. 

-I like your ink.- Boscha whispered in his ear and traced some of the constellations on his chest down to the waistline. -Why don’t show me the rest of it?-

Barcus swallowed hard, though his mind was screaming to stop even considering it, his new form was no doubt reacting. He felt Boscha move her hand to his groin over his shorts and brush against the outline of his erection. Curses, figures, being a teenage witchling had its disadvantages.  
-Oh yea. He’ll do nicely.- Boscha laughed again . -How about you hand that detox potion back to your skinny little friend there and we can explore more than just the night sky.-

-Enough!- Jerbo was furious and summoned a set of abomination arms up from the soil under the clubhouse to knock Boscha down to her knees and hold her in place. Willow joined in with some vines rushing in through the broken windows to wrap around Boscha’s wrists and hold her arms out to her sides. 

-ARRHHH- Boscha huffed and summoned more fire from her fingertips attempting to burn the vines away. -So not cool! I’m going to have to kill all of you now!-

-You’re not taking a single life tonight. Not mine, not yours, not anyone's.- Barcus knelt down to Boscha’s level and rubbed some of the potion into the back of her neck. Her dull blue eyes softened and her breathing slowed down, her flames burning out. Jerbo released her, Willow followed his lead, and Boscha fell to the floor unconscious. 

-Hey……I think she’s waking up.- A disembodied voice flooded through Boscha’s mind. Everything felt blurry. Her head was killing her. There was too much light, she didn’t want to open her eyes.

-Huh.- Willow walked over to the mat Boscha was laying on and placed her hand on Boscha’s. - B, can you hear us?-

Boscha could smell the fragrances of several different flowers all around her. She opened her eyes to a squint to sit up only to be pushed back down by a force she didn’t have any strength to resist. 

-Don’t.- The other voice said sternly. -You need to stay still, you’re hooked up to some fluids.-

Boscha couldn’t find her voice yet but opened her eyes wider. Two of them saw blurry images, the third could only see a pitch black canvas. Panicked, she looked up to see Willow's outline looking down at her. Since when!?

-Oh my Titan.- Willow had a lot of emotion in her voice. -You’re here with us! Hi. You’re going to be okay alright?-

-What…..- Boscha was super groggy. -How’d I…..Why can’t I…..-

-You’re an idiot. That’s why.- Viney stood over the mat, and pressed into Boscha’s free arm to try and take her vitals. -You can’t just attempt to gouge out your third eye and expect to be okay. Didn’t anyone teach you that’s not going to help anything! You could have died.-

-Hey.- Willow put her hand on Viney’s shoulder. -She might not have actually known that. We can’t make assumptions here.- She squeezed Boscha’s hand with her other hand. -You owe Viney your life now though. So maybe don’t be such a jerk, specifically to her, for the time being.-

Boscha was still extremely confused. Her mind was struggling to put all these pieces together. How’d she get here? Why was Willow being nice to her? 

Just then an obnoxiously bubbly voice entered the room. 

-How’s it going in here?! I brought snacks!- 

Boscha turned her head in the direction of the voice and Luz startled back, dropping the tray of lunches she’d packed from home. Luz rushed over and chopped Willow’s hand off of Boscha’s gently, stepping between them. 

-It’s okay Luz, she’s too groggy to do anything but lay there.- Willow attempted to calm her overprotective friend down. 

-Doesn’t matter, she’s awake! Which means any contact with my friend and client stops now, got it Boscha?- Luz pointed down at her with one hand and fished around in her hoodie pocket with the other. 

Boscha groaned and placed her free arm over her eyes again. She really did not want to deal with the human right now. Especially when she wasn’t in her right mind enough to make fun of her. This was torture. 

Luz unfolded and shook a piece of paper in front of Boscha causing her to remove her arm and stare at the human with a glare that said “And what, exactly, do you want?” 

-Boscha, if you wish to have any chance of the joy of having Willow in your life moving forward, we are summoning you to Friendship Court! You will show up for your trial, if you do not have a lawyer one will be appointed to you. You will cease all contact with Willow leading up to the trial. You’ve been served.- Luz tucked the sheet of paper into Boscha’s armpit and grabbed Willow’s hand firmly coaxing her to stand up. 

Boscha groaned again. -Such….…..loser.-

-No Boscha, you are the loser!- Luz pointed down at her again. -I wish you a safe recovery but also GOOD DAY MADAME!- 

With that Luz firmly led Willow away from Boscha’s side. Willow looked back at Boscha with a guilty smile and shrugged, leaving her in the care of Viney. Boscha shut her eyes, still exhausted, and faded out of consciousness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Ace_With_a_Pan for implying the way the story was heading I might be down to kill Boscha off. It made me consider more ideas and ultimately helped me settle on a way to help me redeem her. Although, I still _probably_ won't kill her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has significantly less angst. Not a complete lack of angst. But also still less. I also tried to be funnier to make up for how dry a legal setting is. But for real, I made up a lot of these plot points drunk and strung them together sober so please be kind. I know it's not akin to my usual work. This piece is starting to become more of what I promised in the tags and it's going to take a transition period. Bare with me.

-Hey, Boscha, are you in here?- 

The light that the door let in while it creaked open caused Boscha’s pupils to retract. Fuck. It hurt. But it wasn’t as bad as it was a week ago. Boscha shut off the water coming from the bathroom sink before her and placed her hands on the sides of it to help support herself. 

-Look at me Am.-She stared at herself, dead on in the mirror as she had been doing for the last fifteen minutes. -Aren’t I pathetic?-

Amity came up behind her old, friend? And placed her hand on Boscha’s shoulder gently. 

-I wouldn’t say that…..- Amity chimed in. -You’re still as formidable as ever.-

-No, I’m not.- Boscha sighed and touched the edges of her eyepatch. -People look at me now, and they pity me. This does nothing for me but make me a target for others sympathy. Not even my parents look at me like I’m the girl they used to know. There’s nothing about me that says strength anymore.- She lifted the eyepatch up and gazed upon the swollen and blackened mass beneath it. -And this, this isn’t much better. It’s not even a cool battle scar.-

-Hey….- Amity reached up with her other hand and pulled the patch back down. -Viney said you had to keep the patch on if you ever want it to heal. And who knows, you might even recover some of your vision in that eye! But, you have to follow your treatment plan.-

-That’s what I mean!- Boscha scowled at her reflection again. -You’d have never done that a few weeks ago! And now you pity me, just like everyone else.- She stretched. -I’m nothing anymore. They should have let me die a legend, but now I’ll live a failure.-

-That’s not true, or fair.- Amity shook her head. -You know, we don’t have to do this today. We could request to move the trial and hopefully you’ll recover more. I’m sure that’s something everyone could agree to.-

-This “trial” is a stupid idea now, and it’ll be a stupid idea later.- Boscha moved Amity’s hand off her shoulder. -Why are you even going to bat for me here?-

-Well, Luz said that in her world both parties have to have legal council and...-

-Oh, of course!- Boscha groaned. -You’re trying to score good girl points with your human pet. Makes sense now.-

-What?!- Amity gave a guilty laugh. -No Boscha , you’ve got it all wrong. It’s just we all figured I’d be the best to represent you since I know you the best. If I wanted to “score good girl points” with Luz, I wouldn’t be going up against her right now and trying to spare your ass.-

-Really Am? What would they do to me? I’m only appearing at this “trial” because I have nothing better to do with my free period. They can’t actually do shit to me.- Boscha stood back up and did one more check on her hair. 

-I don’t think that’s true.- Amity tried to smile slightly. -I think you wouldn’t do this if you didn’t think you needed to make something up to Willow.-

Boscha laughed slightly. -Isn’t that fucked?! Maybe you do know me best.-

-Damn right I do.- Amity’s smile was real now. -You can’t hide from me Boscha. You never could. But good Titan do you make phenomenally bad choices! Consistently. -

-Ughhh I know right?!- Boscha fixed the pin on her school uniform. -I feel bad for whoever has to try and defend me.-

-Come on criminal scum.- Amity patted Boscha’s back harshly. -Your day in court awaits!-

-Oof….- Boscha grinned slightly. -Isn’t my lawyer supposed to believe in my innocence?- 

-I mean yea. But I’m not really a lawyer, and you’re not really innocent so…..- Amity raised an index finger on each hand and bumped them together then stared at Boscha.

Boscha looked up at Amity and furrowed her brow, then softened up and laughed and punched Amity’s shoulder softly. -Got me again! Damn! Since when did you get so funny Blight?!-

Amity gestured towards the door and Boscha flipped her shades down. That was one of the only perks, no one gave her any problem with wearing shades inside anymore. Light sensitivity and all that.

It was actually pretty impressive what they’d managed to do to the cafeteria to prep for the trial. Tables and chairs were stacked and rearranged to make an open concept room with a large pulpit for the judge in a stand for a jury. There were also of course the plaintiff and defendant benches. Luz and Willow were already in at their table chatting away. Luz had three large filing boxes on her table with scraps of paper falling out of them. Willow was giggling at something Luz was saying while she was waving her hands around. Luz was seated on the edge of her table, wearing a red and black houndstooth pantsuit. By all accounts, it shouldn’t have worked. On anyone else, it would have looked like a clown's costume. But this was Luz we’re talking about, of course it worked. Willow on the other hand hadn’t opted to change out of her school uniform for the trial. Really, Luz was the only one dressed up aside from the fact that Amity had brought a briefcase with her just to attempt to look professional. Boscha took her seat and immediately pushed her chair back to rest her feet on the table while Amity opened her previously mentioned briefcase and dug around in it to look busy. Luz had noticed they’d made their entrance and walked over to Amity to do some lawyer speak. 

-Amity Blight of Blight,Blight,Blight,& Blight. I see you’re still defending low lives.- She grinned and held out her hand. Boscha rolled her eyes under her shades and blew a bubble instead of making a comment. 

Amity turned around with a smile that Boscha knew all too well as the fake confidence Amity put on when she was trying to flirt with a cute girl. She gripped Luz’s hand. -Luz Noceda of That Firm Down the Street LLC , I see you’re still willing to take on frivolous lawsuits as long as they can afford your fee.-

-Ha! This one's pro bono , I at least have a heart.- Luz pulled Amity in with the handshake and whispered in her ear. -I thought we agreed you’d try and get her to wear something orange?-

-She’s a Cool Summer Luz, not a Warm Autumn. That was never going to happen!- Amity aggressively whispered, she was way too nervous around Luz to keep anything quiet. 

Boscha had heard the comment and flipped Luz off when she looked over at her. -I showed up, that’s where your favors end human.-

Luz cleared her throat and regained her confidence turning back to Amity. -I couldn’t help but notice there’s still only four Blight’s in your firm’s name. Emira hasn’t made Partner yet?-

-You know, I’m starting to think her heart just isn’t in this.- Amity giggled slightly.

Boscha rolled her eyes again under her shades. She hated watching Amity make a fool of herself in front of Luz. What even was this banter? It sounded like the intro plot to the worst porno ever created. Did she and Luz binge watch some sort of law drama to prepare for this trial? She must have failed Amity somewhere down the line, you’d think she’d learn a little bit about how to flirt just by hanging around Boscha all those years. Boscha folded her arms and looked at Willow instead. That’s one of the benefits of shades, no one knew who she was staring at. She saw Willow fiddling with the wrapper of some sort of hard candy. Ew, what old lady energy. Still, she wouldn’t exactly pass up the opportunity to steal that from her right now. Especially now that Willow had popped the carmello into her mouth. In an ideal world, Boscha could stroll right over there, hold Willow’s head still and fish it out with her tongue...WAIt!? What!? No, no thinking like that. Bad Boscha. She hadn’t even talked to Willow in a week, why was she still thinking about this!? Wasn’t going to happen, she’d have to accept that. Not that it should have happened in the first place. Willow had been far beneath Boscha in social status,she should have never even considered it. The raven haired nerd had noticed Boscha’s head was facing her and gave a weak smile and an anxious wave in her direction. Boscha fought hard to keep a straight face but flashed a peace sign back in acknowledgment. Willow seemed to relax a bit in response as she pointed to her own forehead. Boscha tilted her head to the side in confusion and Willow pulled out her scroll. 

~How’s your eye doing?~

Boscha frowned slightly. Great, just what she needed a reminder of , how much her patch stood out to others. 

~Hurts like a bitch. Am I even allowed to text you? You’re going to get me in trouble Park.~

Boscha watched Willow smile slightly at her text out of the corner of her vision and it made her feel like her heart melted a little. 

~My lawyer is a lionshark, but I won’t tell her if you don’t tell yours. I know a plant whose pulp works great for healing up scars. I could probably get some to you if you’d like.~

All conversations were cut off by a duplicate of Gus in a bailiffs outfit walking in and standing in front of the Judge’s Bench. -All rise for the honorable Judge Agustus T Porter.-

-What?!- Boscha exclaimed. -No. There’s no way this guy is going to be unbiased here.-

Luz snickered and walked back to her bench to leave Amity to try and calm Boscha down. The trial hadn’t even formally begun and she was already getting fired up. Gus walked in with a comically large gown on and sat at his bench. His duplicates filed in after and filled the jury section. He had a large plastic gavel that lit up when he tapped it against the table. 

-Let’s bring this Friendship Court to order! I stand before you as your judge and jury, I am your law and your last hope. You may beg me for mercy, but I may not provide you with it. I devote myself to justice. You will get what you deserve in my courtroom.- He looked over at the defendants bench. -Boscha , you stand here charged with emotional/verbal abuse, neglectful behaviour, and failure to respect boundaries. How do you bleed?-

Luz coughed into her hand. -Plead!-

-Right.- Gus nodded. -How do you plead? Sorry.-

Boscha folded her arms, refusing to answer to this false authority despite Amity nervously tapping her to speak. Finally Amity sighed and spoke for her. 

-She pleads Not Guilty, your honor. -

Gus nodded. -So be it. We will now open the floor for opening arguments. Ms.Noceda?- 

Willow folded her hands in her lap while Luz shuffled her papers around organizing her notes. She looked over at Boscha again once they’d all retaken their seats. With shades blocking her eyes, Willow had no idea what was really going through that witch’s head. It only made her more anxious. It was a good thing she still had some of Jerbo’s special made candies left. 

When Luz first came up with this idea, it seemed bizarre. The legal system on the Isles was pretty much non-existent. Having Luz and Gus explain everything meant that this process was bound to be flawed. But, Luz had insisted that Willow deserved more than just an apology this time. Willow was too forgiving, and if Boscha wanted to be welcomed back into her life she’d need to earn the trust of her friends back as well. They were just looking out for Willow in the end. Everyone was right about one thing, there was no doubt that she’d let Boscha hurt her over and over again if given the chance. Even now, she wanted to just forgive the jock who was acting too cool to be here. Why? Just a week ago she was watching her back constantly in fear that Boscha might be capable of doing anything against her. Willow knew that just because Boscha was injured didn’t mean she should be underestimated. By pleading not guilty she was still refusing to take accountability publicly for the mental anguish she’d put Willow through. That was arrogant right? Clearly, Boscha still couldn’t be trusted. And yet, the witch had shown up to this whole affair. What did that mean? Luz finally stood up to speak.

-People of the court. My client has been used, abused, and neglected at the hands of a witch who knew full well what they were doing. And why? All she did was offer her friendship and her time. It’s messed up, frankly. The defense will try to convince you that Boscha had no choice but to act the way she did. That her mental health caused her to act so vile to others emotions. That she wasn’t fully aware of the pain she was inflicting. And for those reasons we should go easier on her because after the fact she feels bad about it. That’s not true though. We will prove without a doubt that Boscha is fully aware of her behaviour and insists on continuing her patterns regardless because it’s easier for her. She could change, but she refuses to. She will keep hurting others because it’s easier to inflict her internal pain on others than to deal with it all herself. She’s a bully, through and through, and should never be considered anyone’s friend. Least not someone as trusting and caring as Willow Park who has experienced enough anxiety and panic as a result of knowing Boscha, she should by no means be exposed to more. Thank you.-

The jury of Gus nodded emphatically at what Luz had to say. Willow looked over at Boscha while the lawyers switched turns to speak. The temper challenged witch was surprisingly in the same pose that she was in when Luz had begun. But again, thanks to the shades there was no way of knowing if she’d just fallen asleep. Her face was flat and emotionless. If she was awake, Willow was puzzled as to why she hadn’t said anything to try to defend herself or attack Luz. It wouldn’t have been proper court procedure, but Willow doubted Boscha gave a damn about that. If Boscha was awake, she’d just taken everything Luz had said about her sitting down. Was her self-esteem that damaged?

Amity stood up and cleared her throat. 

-Friendship in itself is a difficult balance. No one is a perfect friend. It’s true that some of us are far more considerate than others, but no one can claim they haven’t been selfish from time to time. Boscha is a little more inconsiderate than most, and we admit that…-

Boscha shifted in her seat slightly, for the first time making her appear visually uncomfortable. 

Amity continued, speaking directly to Gus. -But, you would be too if you were born with a condition that limits your ability to filter your thoughts before they become actions…-

Bocha grabbed a piece of paper from Amity’s open briefcase, crumpled it up, and chucked it at the back of her lawyer's head. Amity turned around in the middle of her opening argument and Boscha gestured that Amity should come back over to the defendant’s desk. Amity gave her a glare that said “I’m trying to help you, let me!”

She cleared her throat. -Case and point, my client clearly can not help but act out of impulse…-

Boscha banged loudly on the desk with her palm causing everyone to stare back at her. She more aggressively gestured for Amity to come over and talk to her. 

-uh….pardon me Your Honor…..I believe my client would like to speak with me…..-

Gus shuttered, not wanting to get on Boscha’s badside now that she was clearly angry. -I’ll allow it!-

Amity walked over to Boscha and they began to aggressively whisper to each other back and forth. Luz was leaning in their direction but couldn’t hear a single word that the two were saying to each other. Willow felt her breathing pick up, Boscha was awake now, and not happy.

Amity stood up again and walked out to the open floor with a shocked look on her face. -Your honor, my client would like to change her plea.-

Luz audible gasped and Gus nearly dropped his gavel. -Um...okay? What is she offering?-  
-Boscha…- Amity looked back one more time and the pink-haired menace just nodded. -would like to plead guilty to all charges, given she gets the chance to enter mediation instead of a sentence.-

Gus blinked, startled, and looked over to Luz. -What say the prosecution?-

Luz stood up quickly. - _Oh we want to hear this!_ I mean…- She cleared her throat. -We accept this deal.-

-Alright….- Gus went along with it while his jury of illusion duplicates nervously whispered to one another. -Boscha….you stand before the court charged with emotional/verbal abuse, neglectful behavior, and failure to respect boundaries. How now do you plead to these charges?-

Boscha stood up and took a deep breath. -I plead guilty, Your Honor…...my behavior was inexcusable. I stand before you to ask for the court's forgiveness. But mostly.- She turned to Willow’s direction. -I ask for Ms.Park’s forgiveness. I am willing to do what it takes to make up for my past actions, whatever that is decided to be.-

-Let’s talk battle strategy.- Luz put her arm around Willow’s shoulders as they opened the doors to a bustling establishment. -I’m completely new to witch cafés and I have no idea what to order.-

-Well….this place is known for its candied slug slimes and caffeinated magic bean juices.- Willow guided Luz over to the line to place an order at the counter. -What do you normally get back home?-

-No way! That’s so funny! We also have caffeinated bean juice! I guess I’ll go with that!- She began looking around for a flavors list. -How do I know what syrups they use?-

-Syrups?- Willow chuckled. -That’s not how it works silly, they use oracle magic! You tell them what type of drink you want, and they use magic to determine what flavor you’re in the mood for!-

-Wooooooooo!- Luz smiled. -That’s so cool! I mean no more FOMO!-

-FOMO?- Willow raised her eyebrow.

-Fear of Missing Out. You know. Like you only have the money for one drink but there’s several that sound good at the time of ordering. Or they just put something new on the menu that you want to try but you’re scared to so you just get your usual because you know you’ll like it….- Luz began rambling 

-Oh...FOMO….yea FOMO okay!- Willow nodded and agreed with her just to shut her up.

-Well! Now that I don’t have to worry about that.- Luz turned to Willow and put her hands on the witches shoulders. -Girl what was that?!?! Did we seriously get Boscha to publicly apologize to you?! That wasn’t some illusion duplicate right? That was the real Boscha, actually saying she’s sorry, to you.-

-I know, it’s pretty crazy.- Willow looked around nervously. -Doesn’t seem real yet. She’s not here is she?-

Luz put her hand on her forehead and scoped the room for anyone with bright pink hair . -MMmmmmm nope! Doesn’t look like it! But I’m not surprised, Amity did say they had Grudgby practice today and that they’d meet us here after. Which means we’ve got time to come up with our list of demands!-

Willow paused. -Demands?-

-We’ve got her on the ropes Willow! The ball is on our side of the rink! She wants something, our forgiveness, and we can make her work for it. I mean girl, after what she did, we gotta get something good out of this.-

-I don’t know Luz.- Willow grabbed her own arm. -That feels like extortion to me. I just want to use this meeting to set some boundaries.-

-Okay. Fine, fair.- Luz nodded. -Boundaries …...and she has to find us a dragon egg. I want a baby dragon Willow.-

-Where would you even keep a baby dragon Luz? And don’t say my house because my parents were barely okay with the plateau goat, cute as he is.- Willow paused. -Why’d you even find me a goat in the first place?- 

-Oh.- Luz rubbed her palms together. -You’ll see. It’s all in the set-up.-

Boscha kicked over a plastic drinking cup left under the bench. Being on the injured list sucked. Yea she could condition, but she couldn’t do anything with other players until a healer signed off on it. Bump had apparently been sued one too many times in the past. So now all she could do was solo workouts and water duty. Luckily, she was using her time to finally sketch out those new plays Willow had suggested she make. She hoped this would be enough to keep her spot as captain. But being as she couldn’t play in games for a while, she’d gotten Amity to take her spot on the roster. And Amity was good. Really good. They’d gone to all the same extra training camps as kids and they’d both scrimmaged with professionals. They had the best Grudgby training money could buy. Plus, Amity just had a natural chemistry with the team. It’s no wonder she was captain first. Once Boscha was cleared, they might not accept her leaving again. What if they ask her to stay, and she says yes? Yeah there was the vine vault incident. But Grudgby is a contact sport! The team had forgiven Amity for that long before she forgave herself. There was a real chance Amity could actually take Boscha’s spot, permanently. And all she could do was watch and design plays for her competition. It burned her, deep down. Everything in her was screaming to cripple Amity’s chances somehow. It took everything in her to clear that thought out of her head every two minutes when it came up, and it was giving her the worst headache. 

Amity was walking off the field, the sweat dripping from her forehead was messing up her eye paint. She pushed Amelia in the shoulder, laughing about something Boscha couldn’t quite hear. What Boscha wouldn’t give to play again. Amity tossed the ball over to Kat and walked over to the bench to get Boscha , waving to the rest of the team and saying her goodbyes. Amity put her leg up on the bench beside Bosch and stretched. Boscha masked her inner thoughts and held up a water cup for her new/old teammate , not a poisoned one, sadly. 

-Thanks!- Amity smiled down at her and quickly gulped the water down before crushing the cup and throwing it into the waste bin. -You almost ready to get going? Luz and Willow are probably already at Bountiful Brew waiting for us.-

-Wait.- Boscha smirked. -You’re meaning to tell me you’re going to wear that?- Boscha pointed to Amity’s gear. - To your unofficial date with Luz? Really? That’s bold.-

-What!!!- Amity took her foot off the bench and stepped back laughing. -This isn’t a date! Boscha what are you talking about?! Do you not remember asking for a mediation session in court? Oh my Titan...does apologizing make you lose all memory of apologizing? Is that why you never do it!-

-Don’t.- Boscha held her finger up and looked away. -We don’t talk about that outside of official Friendship Court business. You promised.-

-Oh right.- Amity crossed her arms but smiled. -Someone’s still trying to hold up their reputation.-

-What do you mean trying?- Boscha flipped her hair. -But seriously. This is totally an unofficial date I set up for you. You’re welcome.-

-Boscha, I highly doubt anyone would see this as a date. We’re going to be sitting at a table hammering out details. Maybe even yelling at each other.- Amity waved her to get off the bench so they could start walking. Boscha got up and walked next to Amity off of school grounds.

-You’re telling me that doesn’t sound like date night for a married couple? Because that’s basically my parent’s date night.- Boscha looked over at Amity for her reaction. She was getting sort of red, it was working. 

-Listen Am, all I’m saying is we should at least look presentable in case it does turn into a date. Right? So let’s stop by my house on our way over and get you freshened up a bit.- Boscha grinned, she could see Amity beginning to overthink. 

-Yea.- Amity finally spoke. -Fine. Like 10 minutes alright? And only because I’d rather take a short shower at your place than get acne later. Not because I’m trying to look good for this hypothetical date with Luz you keep talking about.-

-Sure. Sure Blight. Whatever you say.- Boscha was glad she was able to stall this meeting just a little bit longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22k words in and they still aren't a couple! This is the most successful slow burn I think I've ever created!

Not enough time had passed between the idea of stopping by Boscha’s house and actually arriving at Bountiful Brew. Boscha had started purposefully walking slower than Amity a few blocks ago. Blight on the other hand, was getting super worried that Luz was going to feel stood up if they didn’t hurry along. Yes, Boscha had been successful in convincing Amity that this was a date, it clearly wasn’t. This was going to be fun to watch, maybe even a train wreck! If Boscha was going to spend her free time being chewed out by a human and a nerd, she was going to have an amusing side plot going on the side. She deserved it. She was already sacrificing so much! She’d even let Amity dig through the clothes her parents were going to donate for her. Titan, she’s such a good friend. This look was supposed to be inspired by some sort of book character Luz and Amity liked. Purple and white jacket with dark gray skinny jeans, some canvas sneakers, and a messenger bag. Not exactly what she would have picked for herself, and she didn’t. But, at least Amity seemed to be enjoying herself. Boscha had gone with a classic for her. Her varsity jacket over a v-neck tank, some black leggings with a vague star print, and a string pack on her back. Because she was a star, obviously.

-Can you go any faster Boscha?- Amity called back to her. -They’re going to walk out before we even get there!-

-Relax Am!- Boscha purposefully walked slower. -You gotta make Luz want you, showing up late gives you the power in the dynamic. It says “Hey, my time is worth more than yours, get used to it.”. And honestly, what’s more beautiful than that?-

-Oh my Titan really?!- Amity grabbed Boscha’s wrist and pulled her along. -Remind me never to go on a date with you!-

-I mean….- Boscha looked down at their hands and smirked. -If you need a reminder, does that mean part of you wants to?-

- **Hard Pass** \- Amity opened the doors to the café and practically shoved Boscha through them.

-Ah! Fuck!- Boscha shielded her eyes with one hand while she fished around in her pocket for her shade. -Fluorescent lighting warning! You bitch!-

Amity gave a smug smile. -I mean, you kinda deserved that.-

Boscha flipped on her shades and looked around. -I’ll get you for that Blight, and your little human pet too.-

-What?!- Amity scowled. -Why are you blaming Luz for this? What’d she do?-

-Nothing.- Boscha shrugged and turned back to Amity. -But if you two are going to be an annoying item, you're going to start sharing your punishments. Whenever she pisses me off, I’m going to get even with you too.- Boscha sighed, being able to hear Luz’s annoying voice from thirty yards away. - Speaking of, she’s making a pretty big scene trying to flag us down right now. I think your pet has separation anxiety or something so you might want to go comfort her.- Boscha lightly gestured over her shoulder to Luz who was holding up a homemade sign that said “Friendship Table: Amity and Boscha Sit Here!” and a drawing of all of them where Boscha was handcuffed to her chair.

Amity glanced over at Luz and Willow and bit her lip. -What a fricken dork….Boscha how do I look?-

-She’s already seen you, nothing you can do about that face now.- Boscha smirked. -Go on, get over there before she decides to stand up on the table. I’ll order for us. Bean juice as usual right?-

-Yea okay. Just don’t go disappearing on me okay?- Amity started to walk off but before she’d made it too far she felt a sharp pinch on the back of her head. -Ow!- She turned around to see Boscha holding a strand of her hair between her fingers.

-It’s for ordering, remember? Oracle magic. They need some of your DNA for their spell.- 

It took a solid 30 minutes for Boscha to come back with her and Amity’s drinks. She had to make sure to make three baristas cry before she could be satisfied with the quality of her frosted piping hot ubboberry vanilla slug slime with an extra shot of caffeine. Then of course by the time they got that right, Amity’s iced coco cremé frap had gotten too warm and that wouldn’t fly. In the end, feelings were hurt, lives were threatened, but Boscha had her drinks. She placed Amity’s drink firmly in front of her like a gladiator presenting the head of a lion they’d just slain to their emperor, then pulled out the chair next to her and sat down across from Willow. 

-Took you long enough.- Luz tapped her wrist but she wasn’t wearing a watch. -I was about to pull out my dice and teach Amity how to DM a campaign of Castles and Creatures.-

-Oh fuck. Well don’t let me interrupt your nerd session. I know crucial social interaction is for making sure you don’t become serial killers or pedos. Hell, you're a special one, maybe you’d even become a combined serial pedo and killer. For the good of society, I’ll just leave you to it.- Boscha made a move to get back up but Amity reached over and held her in her place like a seatbelt.

-I wouldn’t share my campaign secrets with you if you were the last barely intelligent creature on the planet. I bet you still count on your fingers.- Luz crossed her arms and glared across at Boscha. Willow nervously looked over at Amity.

-Oh no…- Boscha rolled her eyes under her shades. -Whatever will I do without knowing the right way to throw dice on a table and maintain my involuntary celibacy?- Amity shoved her in the ribs causing her to rub her side.

-For your information Boscha, high school nerds are surprisingly sexually active within their close knit friend groups.- Luz pointed across the table standing up slightly. - **And you aren’t fit to roll my dice!** \- 

-Will you two stop it!- Willow and Amity both spoke up, then stared at each other hopelessly.

-She started it.- Luz grumbled pulling her backpack onto the table. 

Boscha grinned - I’ll finish it too.- she muttered under her breath.

-What was that?- Amity glared at the seat next to her.

-Nothing!- Boscha held her hands up. - Can we get on with this?- She angled her body to face the wall a little bit and took a sip of her perfect slime. 

-Gladly.- Luz smirked. -But first you have to hold mine and Willow’s hands. In public. For 10 seconds. Just to prove your seriousness about this.-

-What!?- Amity spoke up, upset she didn’t get that offer. 

-No. I’m here, that should be enough. I don’t want people seeing me acknowledging your existence, human. We are not the same.- Boscha took another sip of her drink, not turning around. 

-Boscha…- Willow chimed in on her own finally. -That was a little….-

Luz cut her off. -Fine! Well then Ms.Blight, it appears your client is not willing to hold up her end of the deal. The mediation session is off. She’s lost her chance to be our friend.-

-I don’t want to be your friend.- Boscha blinked. -Only Willow’s. You can go die in a cave for all I care.-

-Well then...- Willow anxiously piped in. -Then I want you to hold our hands too. Show us you’re willing to put some effort in here.-

Boscha sighed and turned back around in her chair. -10 seconds?-

Luz smirked again. -That’s right , 10 whole seconds.-

-Fuck…..- Boscha shook her hands out. -Alright Am, time it.- She held her arms flat out across the table, palms up, and held her breath like this was going to be painful. It would be, for her reputation. 

Luz grabbed her right hand, and Willow softly laid her palm down on Boscha’s left hand. Boscha, still attempting to hold her breath and her composure, angled her head up to the ceiling.

-Hey, no.- Luz smiled wickedly. -Look at us, come on.-

Boscha , in anguish, did as she was asked for once and Amity started the timer. Slowest, 10 seconds, ever. Boscha tried to focus on the fact that Willow was holding her hand but it was not enough to tune out the fact that Luz was also holding her hand. Still, while the human’s smile was evil, Willow’s smile was sort of sweet. She was enjoying the mental pain Boscha was in too, but there wasn’t as much malice there. Finally Amity tapped Boscha’s shoulder.  
-Time!- 

Boscha let go lightning fast and brushed her hands off on Amity’s jacket like the geeks had been contagious while Willow laughed a little and Luz continued to smirk.

-Alright.- Luz started. -Fair is fair, let’s negotiate. Amity?-

Amity leaned forward on the table, she loved it when Luz said her name. -My client would like to start with texting privileges back.-

-Group chats?- Luz was flipping through her disorganized files in her backpack.

-Private messages.-

-Ha!- Luz found the paper she wanted and placed it face down at her side then leaned forward as well to meet Amity’s intensity. -Fat chance! Unless, Willow is allowed to share screen shots.-

Amity looked over at Boscha briefly to see her shake her head. Amity turned back to Luz. -How about this? Boscha gets the right to assume whatever she says stays between them, unless she’s threatening harm to anyone or Willow feels unsafe?-

Willow tapped Luz’s shoulder to approve. Luz nodded -You drive a hard bargain Blight. But, you’ve got a deal. There’s only one thing we are not willing to compromise on.-

-And what’s that Ms.Noceda?- Amity loved this. 

\- **Ms.Park will never give up custody of her kid!** \- Luz smiled widely.

-What?!- Boscha and Amity looked at each other panicked , Boscha nearly falling out of her chair. 

-Oh no…..- Willow mumbled and placed her head down on the table embarrassed. -Really Luz?-

-Willow….- Amity cleared her throat. -You-you have a kid?-

Willow was using the table to muffle her laughter but nodded.

-Since when?! You’re 14!- Boscha was extremely alarmed by this new development. 

-Since last weekend!- Luz held up her piece of paper so that Boscha and Amity could see a photo of Willow with her new pet goat snuggled up with her. -And he’s adorable!-

Boscha groaned and tilted her head back with her face in her hands, feeling stupid that she fell for that stupid fucking joke. Amity paused for a few seconds then burst out laughing.

\- Why are you such a dork?!- Amity was wiping tears out of her eyes. 

-They say all comedy comes from tragedy, and baby, I’m hilarious!- Luz pointed to herself triumphantly.

Willow picked her head back off the table. -You found me a pet goat, for a pun?!- She was still laughing and shook her head. -Why did I expect anything else?- 

Amity was frozen in overthinking land. Did Luz just call her baby? No. No. She couldn’t have meant it that way. Back to the meeting. She cleared her throat. -Okay. Next item. Can Boscha continue to hang out with Willow in person?- 

-Oh no.- Luz shook her head. -Definitely not. I am not comfortable with that.-

-Why don’t you let Willow speak for herself!- Boscha made a fist and placed it down on the table forcefully. Amity reached her arm out and held Bosch back prematurely. 

Amity glared at Boscha and whispered through her teeth. -You’re not helping your case.- Amity turned back to Luz. -Can we agree to only public areas?-

-I don’t have confidence your client can handle any situation quite frankly, it’s something she’ll just have to work up to.- Luz folded her arms. 

-What if….- Amity was having to strain a little to hold Boscha back. -What if we demonstrate it. You and I will move to a separate table but stay in the same room. See what happens.-

Luz looked over at Willow who smiled and shrugged. -I think we can handle that.- 

Boscha calmed down and blinked. -Oh man. Please. Please take the human away.-

-Gee….thanks.- Luz shook her head. -Alright Willow, you know I’m right over there.- She pointed at the table eighteen feet away. -If you need any help, we’ll rush over okay?- She stood up and kissed her friend on the forehead. 

Willow blushed slightly. -Luz, I’ll be okay don’t worry.-

-I will always worry.- Luz smiled and stretched, grabbing her backpack. -Alright, Amity! Looks like it’s you and me for a bit!-

-Oh how will I ever survive?- Amity smiled and giggled a little bit linking arms with Luz as they walked off.

-So……- Willow smiled nervously.

Boscha took another sip of her slime. -Your dynamic with Luz is really fucking wierd you know that?-

-Oh. I know she’s a little bit...over the top. But it’s really kinda sweet.- Willow pushed her glasses up.

-I mean yea, if sweet is treating you like an infant then it’s totally sweet.- Boscha stared at her nails. She had no idea how to just have a conversation with Willow in public. She wanted to, but she was definitely terrified of screwing this up again. She wondered if Willow could tell.

-She does not!- Willow frowned. 

-You’re not much better. You pretty much all but suck your thumb around her and I don’t know how to make heads or tails of it.- Boscha could sense she was getting on Willow’s nerves now but something in her couldn’t stop.

Willow took a different approach, trying not to take the bait. -You know what I think? I think you’re just jealous you don’t have a friend like Luz.-

Boscha chuckled. -Yea, okay. You can think that all you’d like. - She flashed Willow a smile. -You want to know something super funny?- 

-Uh no….- Willow groaned. -What’d you do this time?- 

\- No! This one’s relatively harmless.- Boscha grinned. -I convinced Amity that this is lowkey a date with Luz. She’s totally going to make a fool of herself now that they have some alone time.- 

-Wait….- Willow was trying to do the math in her head. -I thought you said you weren’t on team Lumity.-

-What is that? Some sort of mix of their names? Oh fuck that’s too sappy, never say that again.- Boscha fake gagged. -I’m not by the way. But, the more time Amity spends obsessing over that human, the less time she has to think about Grudgby. The less she thinks about Grudgby, the more likely I am to get my position back when I get cleared. We all win.-

-Ah.- Willow shook her head smiling. -There’s the personal motive I was looking for. You know what, why don’t you just ask her to be co-captains?-

-You mean sports wives?- Boscha raised her eyebrow. -No thanks, I prefer to stay a bachelor.-

-Oh really?!- Willow raised her eyebrow in return. -I would have never guessed that based on how you act. No one can hold you down huh?- 

-Are you asking for a friend?- Boscha smirked. -Because you sure as hell aren’t asking for yourself.-

Willow frowned. -Well you don’t ask at all! You just take!- She was beginning to get stressed out again.

-You’re right.- Boscha flinched under her shades. -Willow, you know I’m sorry right? What I did was fucked up. I read that situation completely wrong. You were just not into me, and I should have backed off immediately. Whether I was joking or not, it wasn’t cool. I didn’t know what Ace was at the time, and you didn’t tell me you were Ace. But looking back, I think you were trying to. And it’s been eating at me ever since. That’s why I went through with that whole trial thing. I really do want to try and make things right with you.-

Willow was starting to relax again. -I-I know your sorry Boscha. I’m not mad at you. And I think we can, eventually, put this behind us. I’m just worried about your impulses still. You have made a lot of progress in a short time. You’ve had some set-backs. But, I think at least when it comes to your anger, you are doing a relatively good job regulating that. Still, I can’t be your only support here.-

-What are you saying?- Boscha sat back and crossed her arms. -You don’t want to talk to me anymore?- 

-What? No no!- Willow reached across the table. -Of course I want to talk to you. I’m just saying, I think you should also try to talk to someone who’s gone through similar experiences.- Boscha wasn’t going to grab her hands so she pulled them back and fished around in her pocket. -I found this site that matches younger triclops up with older triclops. Sort of like pen-pals. I think you should give it a shot.- She pulled out a folded up post-it note and passed it across the table. -And before you ask, yes, it’s anonymous to the Emperor’s Guard. You don’t have to tell them who you are , and they won’t track you down for what you’ve done if you open up about it.- Willow gave a hopeful smile, she could totally see this backfiring on her.

Boscha grabbed the piece of paper and looked over it. She cringed a little bit, then put it in her pocket. -I don’t love it.- She admitted. -But, you haven’t steered me wrong yet. So I’ll think on it alright?-

Willow breathed out relieved. She really hated those shades, she couldn’t tell where Boscha stood on anything when she wore them. -That’s all I ask Boscha, thank you. 

-Hey…-Boscha scratched the back of her neck. -I did a little research too. And I might have made you something. You know, if you don’t go around telling people. I might let you keep it.-

Willow sat up and smiled. -Are you trying to tell me you have a present for me?-

Boscha smiled and took her string pack off. -Yea, I guess that’s what I’m trying to say. - She pulled out a wooden box. -I did a little research on the Ace community. You know, to try and understand you better. You weird enigma you.- she smirked, Willow found that less funny though. -Anyways, here.- Boscha pushed the box over to her.

Willow was intrigued by how out of character this was. Part of her still thought it might be a trap though. Boscha, doing something that didn’t at all benefit herself? There must be some sort of catch. She cautiously opened the box and peeked inside. She saw a mixture of assorted wooden lapel pin, each representing a different Ace pride flag. 

-Awe!!!- Willow smiled and fished around inside. -This is actually really sweet! You made these?!-

-Yea. You know.- Boscha kicked back smiling and lighting a flame on her finger-tip. -I got the wood, secured the right mineral mixtures, and went to town burning the colors in there. It was actually pretty fun.-

Willow carefully picked out one with a black triangle pointed left to right on a white and grey background with a purple stripe separating them. -I think I’ll take this one! Thanks Boscha!-

-Demi eh?- Boscha nodded. -I can respect that. Thanks for letting me know.- She reached for the box back and attempted to take it away when Willow quickly stopped her by placing her hand on Boscha’s wrist.

-Wait…..what wood did you use?- Willow inspected the pin closely.

-Oh.- Boscha grinned. -That’s the best part!!!! I’ve got a guy that deals in exotic woods. Got a big chunk of Riggerwort Cork! I only work with the best quality materials.-

-Boscha!- Willow startled back. -That’s an endangered species! This is poached wood!-

-And now you’ll have a piece when they go extinct.- Boscha nodded. -I figured you’d be pretty thrilled about that. You’re welcome.-

Willow took Boscha’s hand and placed the pin back in it. -I can’t accept this Boscha. Not because it’s expensive, but because it’s wrong.-

-Oh come on Willow!- Boscha exclaimed. -It was already dead! If I didn’t purchase that chunk someone else would have. The tree was already dead, I didn’t order it to be chopped down!-

-Well you might as well have!- Willow huffed and folded her arms. -What would make you think I’d want this?!-  
-Really?- Boscha blink. -Woooooooooooow. So nothing I do is good enough? I get it.- 

-Boscha you’re missing the point here. This was a thoughtful gift but you should have just used a common species! You’ve unintentionally contributed to the problem!- 

-Oh no, no it makes perfect sense. I _am_ the problem aren’t I?!- Boscha stood up. -Why do I even bother?!-

Willow stood up and gave in to matching the energy Boscha was giving off. -I don’t know Boscha, why do you?!-

-Maybe I shouldn’t!- Boscha began putting the pin box back in her bag.

-I don’t know why you would!- Willow frowned, not liking where this was headed.

-Well maybe, I'll keep trying, cause I think you're adorable!- Boscha pointed across the table at her. -I mean shit Willow! I don’t know what it’ll take, but I _will_ win you over!-

-Not with poached wood you won’t!- Willow laughed slightly now even though Boscha was still clearly pissed off. 

-Fuck! Back to the drawing board!- Boscha huffed and walked over to the table where Luz was putting colored pencils up her nose and pretending she’s a walrus. -Come on Amity, we’re leaving.-

Amity waved her off, her chin resting in her hand while she gazed lovingly at Luz. -No thanks. But you can go.-

- **Fuck!** \- Boscha stormed out of the café on her own.

Boscha was still fuming. That was a really weird interaction. She wanted to be insanely angry. That wood was expensive afterall, why couldn’t Willow just say thank you and accept the gift! Yea, yea, yea she clearly had principles. Fine, she’d just have to do something slightly less illegal. She got a notification alert on her scroll and pulled it up. 

~Did you just call me adorable? Asking for a friend.~

Boscha rolled her eyes, time to play a game of “Save my impulsive ass”.  
~Did I? I think I meant abominable. Tongue slip.~

~Uh huh...sure. Hey, don’t forget about that pen-pal site I told you about alright? I think it could be good for you.~

Boscha groaned and stuffed her scroll back in her pocket. Getting back in everyone's good graces was going to be harder than she thought. But, she thought she might have an idea of where to start. If Willow truly cared about trees so much, she’d get a fucking tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else see this turning into a really weird TOH remake of 2012's The Lorax? I mean , it won't. But if someone doesn't make a crackfic of that by the time I'm done with this arch , I for sure will.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts sweet and happy, ends on a bittersweet moment.
> 
> I put Boscha's last name in as Ward. The show seems to go with a theme of common last names for the witches. ( Porter, Park ). I figured Ward was plausable even if it's not likely. When we find out her real last name, I will search and replace.

Boscha leaned up against the side of the door frame with her arms crossed. Pissed as she was that Willow hadn’t been answering her texts, she knew the witch didn’t like to be disturbed during her greenhouse time. Watching her go from stem to stem, checking diligently for any deviations in health between seedlings, Boscha could tell Willow was in the zone. Her own , weird plant nerd zone. Even though Boscha had arrived at the doorway angry at being ignored, she’d calmed down significantly by counting the leaves in the room. An impossible task, but it was one of the weird things Talliah said would help so it was worth a shot. Boscha took off her shades, her light sensitivity was decreasing over the past few days but even so she didn’t need them given the greenhouse had natural light. She was wondering how long it might take for Willow to notice she had a guest. Willow was humming something to herself softly. This could take a while. A few of the other students had noticed Boscha standing there by now and she’d just motioned for them not to say anything. No, this wasn’t creepy, she kept telling herself.  
Boscha reached in her pocket and ran her thumb along a baggy of tear shaped objects. She was slightly nervous. What if Willow rejected them like she had the pin? Boscha had gone through significantly more risk for this surprise. If Willow rejected it Boscha would have burnt some serious bridges for nothing. But, if Willow did accept them, it’d have to be their little secret. Could she trust Willow not to go around telling people what she had? Probably, Willow wasn’t exactly the show-off type. Still, it was dangerous. However, it could make her happy, so it was worth it. She took a deep breath and stepped into the greenhouse, getting sick of waiting to be noticed. She strolled over to Willow’s section and hopped up on the table beside her, next to some dogwood lilies. 

-How goes it Leaf Girl? You should really check your scroll more often you know?- Boscha smiled and watched Willow startle back, knocked out of her zone. 

-Boscha!- Willow hissed. -What are you doing here?-

-Relax would you? This is a public space after all.- She gestured around the room then spoke up loud. -Amellia, Jerbo, DJ Guy I Never Bothered to Learn the Name of, you’ll intervene if I’m up to no good right?-  
-You’re always up to no good.- Jerbo grumbled and dramatically tore a page out of his log-book. Ameilia just nodded and the third kid had his music on so he wasn’t paying attention. 

-Someones got balls of steel!- Boscha laughed - But still, can you remind me what exactly I did to get on your shit list again Thin Shady?- Boscha raised her eyebrow, for the most part she’d never even interacted with Jerbo before. She just knew his name from a public assembly a few years back. 

Jerbo just flipped her off and went back to work, continuing to grumble to himself. Boscha elbowed Willow lightly and whispered. -Seriously, what’d I do to that guy? Do you know? I’m starting to lose track of the people I’ve pissed off.-

Willow had her notebook open again to her daily log and didn’t bother looking up. Boscha wasn’t about to interrupt her greenhouse time. But she did give her a response. -Imagine him with a superhero mask on.- 

Boscha squinted at Jerbo who was now purposefully ducked down below his ferns glaring at her. Her eyes widened in recognition and she turned back to Willow, speaking in a hushed tone. -No way! You and the angry boi over there actually managed to take me down? Impressive.-

Willow just nodded, why was Boscha insisting on distracting her? Didn’t she have other friends she could go hang out with?

-So if angry boi is real, does that mean his friend was too? Where can I find that guy? We have some unfinished business if I remember correctly…- Boscha smirked, but Willow just laughed to herself. 

-You really want to know Boscha?- Willow paused and took out her scroll. Noticing briefly the six texts Boscha had left asking where she was. Needy much? Willow flipped through her photos app to a picture of her, Jerbo, and Barcus’s witchling form all posing in the medical bay. 

-So he does exist! Where’d he go?-

Willow flipped to the next photo where she and Jerbo were posed the same but Barcus’s potion had run its course, leaving him in his original form with the shorts draped over his body. 

-No….- Boscha grabbed the scroll. -You’re telling me….-

-Yup.- Willow went back to her work. -You were hitting on a dog.-

-I mean I’m not wrong though, he was hot. But, that explains the tension in our homeroom now.- Boscha stared at the photo a little bit longer. -I gotta stop drinking.-

Willow took her scroll back. -If hitting on Barcus is what it takes for you to realize that, I’ll take it. So, you wanted to find me so badly, what’s up?-

-I mean I wouldn’t say so badly. More of a “Hey, wonder what Willow’s up to. I have something cool to show her.”. But if you don’t want to see it I mean…- Boscha went to jump off the table but Willow held her arm out and stopped her.

Boscha grinned. -Awe, is this your way of asking me to stay? If you insist.- 

Willow squinted under her glasses. -What did you do this time, and how illegal was it?-

Boscha scowled-Why do you assume everything I do is illegal? I can be decent, you know.- Willow was not taking the bait so she continued. -Alright, so it wasn’t 100% legal, you got me. But, not everything is legal or illegal you know? It can be somewhere in between. In this case, I did something illegal to someone who did something far more illegal and I think you should be happy you’re proving to be a good influence on me.-

Willow sighed. -What did you do Boscha? Just tell me.-

Boscha pulled out the clear baggy from her pocket and proudly displayed it’s contents to Willow. -I know you said not to buy anymore Riggerwort wood. Something about it contributing to the problem. Well, then why don’t we become part of the solution? You and me, saving the trees or some shit like that.- She shook the baggy back and forth gently to get Willow to look up.

Willow dropped her notepad on the floor and grabbed at the seeds in amazement. -Boscha! Riggerwort seeds aren’t sold anywhere! The forests they grow in are protected, did you bribe a ranger? No. Not even rangers are allowed to get close enough to sneak out seeds. Where’d you get these?!

Boscha was just nodding along and smiling at how excited the little nerd witch was getting over some lousy seeds. -Uh-huh, uh-huh. So you know my exotic wood dealer?-

Willow frowned. -Boscha, don’t tell me you’re actually stupid enough to think that buying seeds from a guy who poaches the wood was going to make up for buying the wood.-

-Ouch! You really don’t think much of me do you!?- Boscha smirked. -Give me some credit here. I remembered him showing me he had a stash of them when I went over there the first time. So I went over to his place again, got a little high with him, and pocketed them. He didn’t make a single snail off of them. He might have poached them, but it sure as hell wasn’t profitable for him. So now I’m thinking, I’ve got these seeds. They’re pretty much useless to me. But, unlike the collector he had lined up to buy them, I know someone who could actually make a difference with them. What do you say Willow, do you wanna make a difference with me?-

Willow was taking a while to process all of these. She couldn’t exactly find the words she wanted to use. Here was a witch willing to piss off the Blackmarket Botanist Society, any plant magic track student knew they were pretty much the floral mafia, for a cause they didn’t really care about. But they did it, because she cared about it. They were offering her a chance at being able to do something about a cause she cared about. With these seeds, she could potentially grow generations of Riggerwort, there had to be at least fifty seeds in the bag. If only 10% of those seeds were viable, she could grow up to 340 new Riggerwort trees in just two decades. Oh wow, she was taking way too long to give Boscha an answer here, the degenerate witch was starting to look worried. Willow nodded ecstatically and wrapped Boscha in a hug lifting her off the table. -You’re such an idiot!- She laughed with tears in her eyes. -They are going to kill you when they find you!-

-Woah!- Boscha was startled, Willow had never been this affectionate with her before. She squirmed a little bit, but damn this girl was strong! She finally gave in, smiled, and embraced it. -I prefer to think of it as, _if_ they find me. So is this a yes? You’ll help me grow some Titandamn trees?- 

Willow put Boscha down so she could stand again. - I’d love to! Let me show you how it’s done!- 

-Do your fucking thing you big ole plant nerd.- Boscha grinned. -And you three!- She pointed to the other students in the greenhouse. -You don’t know jack about this got me? So help me if you squeal to anyone I will…-

While Boscha was having fun terrorizing her classmate, Willow was scrambling around the greenhouse to find the right containers , soil, lights, and everything she’d need to germinate such a difficult breed of tree. By the time Boscha had wrapped up her string of threats, Willow was ready to begin. 

-That’s enough.- Willow giggled slightly. -I don’t think they’re going to rat you out anytime soon. How about I just show you how to start a seed off alright?-

Boscha smiled and leaned against the table where Willow had set up a tray of seedling squares. -You better not screw this up you know, I don’t think I can get more.- 

-Oh thanks for the vote of confidence.- Willow smiled back. -So….- She gently extracted one seed from the baggy. -You want to start by poking a four centimeter hole in your soil….-

-You sure you want to grow a tree here? I mean I was there for Grom. They can grow pretty fucking fast.- Boscha looked around the room. -I don’t think we’ve got a big enough space.-

-Different kind of tree, different kind of magic. We need to be more careful with these, not take short-cuts.- Willow took a measuring prod and made a precise hole in the sample tray.  
-Okay…- Boscha paused. -But Willow, our tree, it will be strong right? Like really strong. And tall?-

-Eventually, probably. Why?- Willow looked up from her prep-work.

-A-haha-nothing.- Boscha scratched the back of her neck. -I just might have already bragged to Amity that you and I could grow a way better tree than her and Luz. And I kinda need that to happen now.-

Willow blinked slowly. -You placed a bet on seedlings that we don’t even know are viable yet? Why am I not surprised?-

-Well I mean, they didn’t even use seeds. Just a piece of paper, some abomination goo, and Grom’s reanimated corpse. I figured actually having seeds gave us the advantage, plus you’re like one of the top plant track students in the school, it’s a safe bet. But now, you’re sort of starting to scare me here.- Boscha laughed nervously.

-Boscha.- Willow pulled her in by her uniform. -I promise, this tree is going to be kickass.-

-Woah….- Boscha smiled. -You just cursed. I just got you to curse. And not even at me. Can I get that again? But like, on a recording?-

Willow let her go and went back to preparing the seeds with Boscha leaning against the table and watching her. 

Boscha's head was spinning. Yes, she was in a world of hurt if anyone found out she’d stolen the seeds. Maybe they’d even come for Willow. But she couldn’t think about that right now. Something about this gift, she’d finally gotten something right! Willow had hugged her, Willow was happy! More than happy, positively incredibly overjoyed! Because of her, her doing. She’d finally brought joy to someone's life instead of pain. This was a new kind of high, she wanted to do it again! But not for just anyone. Only witches who deserved it. Willow was so cute damnit! She’d do anything to keep her like this. She wanted to freeze her in this moment, because for once she’d managed to not fuck things up. This was beyond good. Boscha had proven she could do something right , something ultimately positive, for someone she really felt deserved it.

Boscha was still buzzing from the events of the day. Not even having to sit on the bench at practice had brought her mood back down. She’d gotten home and went right up to her room, skipping her 45 minute hate session of staring in the mirror, and collapsing on her bed to pull out her scroll. Today, she could forget that she was wearing an ugly ass eyepatch for a bit. She needed a status update on the seedlings. 

~Any news?~

Willow checked her scroll and looked over at Luz. They’d agreed to keep the fact that the seeds were stolen a little secret for the safety of others. Which means Luz and Amity had to be kept in the dark about the growing process as much as possible. Luckily, Luz ws too distracted writing her stories right now to notice if Willow was texting someone.

~Not since I left the greenhouse. They take a few days to germinate. You don’t know much about plants do you?~

It made Boscha smile that Willow had responded to her immediately. 

~Don’t have to, that’s your job. ~

Willow rolled her eyes.

~So I’m the only responsible plant parent? Got it.~

Boscha smirked, she could work with this. 

~ I’ll show up for their dance recitals and give them the sex talk when they’re old enough. You handle everything else. Sound good?~

Willow laughed to herself quietly hoping not to draw too much attention. She needed to be careful.

~How was practice?~

~Boring. I want to play again.~

~You will, just have to keep following your treatment plan.~

Boscha touched the edges of her eyepatch and frowned. True, the swelling had gone down and the symptoms were much less severe. But, it still hurt both physically and mentally. She hated being reminded of the fact that technically she should be benched right now. She felt like she could keep going. All she could do now was workout by herself and watch her teammates get better without her. Wait, that gave her an idea. 

~Gyms are public spaces right?~

Why did she agree to this? Workouts in her house or in the park were one thing. A little quiet time, no social pressure, just exercising for her health. This looked intense though. A sleek, tinted glass building with turn-style doors. Willow swallowed hard, tugging on the strap of an old canvas bookbag her pop’s had given her for her gym clothes. She walked into the lobby and was hit with upbeat rock music blaring from the speakers. Not enough to drown out the room, she could hear the faint sounds of clinking coming from down the hall. She stared around the room. A juice bar, posters and trainer bios, and finally the receptionist desk. 

-Um……- She stepped up and put her hand on the desk. -H-hi….I’m Willow.-

The receptionist, a witch who appeared to be in her late twenties with a light blue ponytail and just a sports bra looked over the counter back at her. -Hi Willow! Welcome to Grimlocke! I’m Kasey, how can I help?-

Willow looked into that customer service smile and relayed what Boscha had told her to say over text. -I-I was told that there’d be a guest pass waiting for me here. Willow Park. I’m an invite from the Ward family.-

Kasey used magic to open a filing cabinet and flip through passes until she came to the right one. -Oh yes! Here we go, Willow Park, Boscha’s guest! She’ll be so happy you showed up! Now it says here she’s on the third floor today. And she made a note that you don’t have your own gloves, is that right?-

-Gloves?- Willow laughed nervously. -I didn’t know I needed gloves.-

-Not a problem!- Kasey smiled. -Can I just match your palm here?- She held her palm out to Willow across the desk similar to how Luz had shown Willow to highfive in the human world. Not knowing what else to do, Willow slapped Kasey’s palm quickly. Kasey looked utterly confused but shook it off fast. -Ok…...well that felt like you’re a size 7, so why don’t you try these on for me?- She turned around quickly to the shelf behind her and came back with a pair of black and green fingerless grappling gloves with added padding in the knuckles and extra wrist support. 

Willow slipped one of the gloves on, it fit snugly around the base of her fingers but didn’t cut off her blood circulation. She wiggled her fingers in front of her face.

Kasey laughed slightly. -I haven’t been wrong yet!- She called over to her co-worker behind the juice bar. -Hey Mack! Can you watch the front for me? I’m going to walk Willow here upstairs.- The one they call Mack gave Kasey a thumbs up and Kasey motioned Willow to follow her past the turn tables. 

-So! Grimlocke can be pretty confusing to navigate on the first go round. But Boscha’s a regular, so I think she’ll do a pretty decent job of showing you around! I’m just going to help you find her then you’re free to use the facilities! If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask!- Kasey wasn’t looking behind her at Willow at all, just trusting Willow was following her. 

Willow stared around at the different rooms separated by mirrors and magic barriers. This gym seemed to cater to everything a witch needed to work-out. There were the normal free-weights and tracks and cardio rooms. But there were also rooms where illusionists could use their doubles to spot them on benches, or beast keepers could run alongside their familiars. Willow stepped onto a wall less elevator with Kasey that just had guardrails and levitated up to the third floor. Walking down the corridor of padded rooms, Willow could hear various noises of impact and grunts. A low hanging sign stated clearly that this was a magic-free floor. None of the rooms could be accessed or viewed without walking through a door but there were cameras stationed everywhere. Kasey stopped at one of the doors to a room called Studio 6.

-She should be right through these doors, but she may be in a match right now so you might want to wait in the recap area until she’s done. Just so you don’t disturb them.- Kasey opened the door to a black padded room with tv monitors on one wall and a plexglass separation making up the opposite wall. On the other side of the plexiglass divider was a white padded room, open concept, with tape marking on the ground. Boscha was visually pissed off, defensively blocking the attacks of someone easily twice her size. The woman she was facing had a blonde pixie cut, floral tattoos coated her exposed skin, but Willow couldn’t tell much else from where she was standing. She’d stopped her approach , the backs of her forearms locked against Boscha’s until the witchling gave a push back against her backing her up. Boscha used the distance to deliver a swift sidekick to the older woman’s waist. Unfortunately, her leg was grabbed in the air and she was thrown to the ground with force. The woman placed her knee on Boscha’s chest as Boscha tried to break out from under her but to no use. Boscha tapped out and the winner stood up then helped Boscha off the ground. They were saying something to each other but it was too warped through the barrier to understand. Willow looked around and noticed somewhere during the match Kasey had slipped out without saying goodbye. The older woman put Boscha’s arm around her and they started walking together to the re-cap room, laughing about something. They pushed through the door in the divider and Willow backed up against the wall slightly, not sure what to say. The woman was the first to spot her.

-We have a spectator!- She smiled, now closer Willow noticed something new about her. She was missing the top of her left ear, and she had three amber colored eyes. The wrinkles around her eyes showed her age, and the flowers tattooed on her face were drawn over old scars. All of her flowers were using old scars as stems. Boscha looked up at Willow , her own third eye was no longer under her patch but instead was protected with plastic wrap. Willow could see the burnt iris was still bloodshot and irritated from the trauma and wasn’t fully healed yet. But Boscha’s other eyes lit up upon noticing Willow had accepted her invite afterall she let go of the women and took a step forward.

-Willow! You made it!- She smiled wide. -Exactly how much of that did you see?-

The older triclops smiled down at Willow and gave a friendly wave. -This must be your friend you were telling me about , yes Boscha? Hello small one, I am Talliah.-

Willow looked up at the giant of a woman and met her hand for a brief shake. -You’re a good fighter Talliah, I don’t think I could have done that.-

-Oh.- Boscha rubbed the back of her neck and grumbled -So you did see me get my ass handed to me. Awesome.-

Talliah laughed confidently. -It was not fair fight. Boscha is far from proper weight class for me. Still, she insists I do not hold back. She is little scrapper, I must admire this. But she lacks focus, can never win like that.-

-I wouldn’t say never.- Boscha grinned devilishly. -One of these days Tali , you will fall to me.- 

-I look forward to your threat.- Talliah slapped Boscha’s back causing her to stumble forward slightly. -You helped Boscha find me yes? Thank you Willow. I see this profile, angry, bitter, reminded me of younger Talliah. I say, I can help this one. Teach her to channel her anger into something productive, and safer.-

Boscha cupped her hands in front of her mouth. -Third Eye Fight Club!-

-That’s, great Boscha.- Willow chuckled nervously and rubbed her arm. -It’s nice to see you have connected to a mentor. But, did your healer clear this?-

Talliah raised her eyebrow and looked to her smaller friend. -Boscha?! Have you been disobeying medical staff?-

-Okay so she didn’t specifically say I could do this.- Boscha gave a guilty smile. - But she didn’t specifically say I couldn’t either.- 

-Ah….- Talliah tilted her head back and laughed. -You did not ask?- 

-That would be the right way to phrase that, yes.- Boscha grinned as Talliah gave her another slap on the back.  
-This girl! Exactly me! Very irresponsible!- Talliah smirked. -No more sparing until you are cleared little scrapper. I will not damage you farther.-

-Thanks a lot Willow.- Boscha groaned and leaned against the wall crossing her arms. -Killjoy.- She muttered under her breath.

-Oh come now Boscha.- Talliah smiled and demonstrated some plant magic, forming an orange Cymbidium bloom and offering it to Willow even though they were in a no magic zone. -Friend was just looking out for you. We do not want to see you hurt.-

-Yea, okay.- Boscha nodded. -Well, can I still show you some moves Willow? I promise, I won’t do any fighting. Just form.-

-I don’t think I’d want to fight you anyway.- Willow laughed nervously accepting the bloom and tucking it behind her ear. -But I’m here, so why not?-

-I will leave you be then?- Talliah smiled and gave a small bow. -You know where to find me if you need me scrapper. Willow, it was nice meeting you. Have a wonderful day!- She turned around and exited the room to the hallways.

-You’re doing this all wrong.- Boscha shook her head and dropped her pads. She grabbed Willow's extended fist and forcefully spread her fingers out. -You’re going to break your hand if you go around punching things like that.-

-Wait…..- Willow raised her eyebrow. -Didn’t you actually break your hand not too long ago from punching things?- 

Boscha frowned. -That’s different, I punched the wrong things correctly. You’re punching the right things incorrectly. Obviously.- She guided Willows fingers to curl up into her palm. -Thumb wrapped around your index and middle knuckles like this.- 

Willow could feel Boscha’s steady grip on her hand easing up but she had no words. She was tempted to mess it up again so that maybe Boscha would keep correcting her. Why was she acting so touch starved all the sudden? Here they were, in a strangely intense gym, at 6:30 in the morning on a school day, in a sparring room where Boscha had originally intended to fight her without her knowledge when she’d accepted the invite. She should be terrified. This girl had been nothing but an uncertain obstacle in her life for years. Why did she want her to hold her hand just a little bit longer? 

Boscha had picked up her comically large target gloves again. -Alright, now let’s see that jab again.- Her face was serious, but her mitts still made Willow giggle a little as she connected with them. 

-When you jab, keep your other arm up defending the exposed side of your head alright?- Boscha demonstrated the weak point by hooking her mitt around and lightly tapping the side of Willow’s head before bringing her gloves back center. -The jab is just meant to feel out where your target is or where they might be leaning. The cross is where the power comes in. Give me two jabs and a cross. And remember, spare arm up.-

Willow did as she was asked, but she was far from confident in her moves and Boscha could tell. 

-You’re holding back, why?- 

-I don’t want to accidently hit you Boscha, your eye.- Willow blinked, she knew that wasn’t what Boscha wanted to hear but it was the truth. 

-Willow, you’re not going to hurt me. Now's your chance to get back at me for all those years I was so horrible to you. I figured you’d love the chance to get out a little bit of that left over frustration here.- Boscha smirked -You know, get a little even. Especially since I’m barred from fighting back.-

-Is that what you think?- Willow went through the combo again. -You think I want to get even with you? Is that why you invited me here?-

-Yes and no.- Boscha shrugged. -Less dominant foot forward in the cross.- she waited for another combo before speaking again. -I’d certainly want to get back at me. But, mostly I just wanted to show you something I liked. Maybe you’d like it too?- 

-Well I don’t know if this is for me.- Willow smiled. -But, thanks for showing me. It’s really cool that you’ve found this new hobby! I really like it for you!-

Boscha nodded. -Alright, well you still deserve a workout. Is there anything else you wanted to explore in this gym?-

Willow looked around the small studio. It was much quieter, much easier to handle than the rest of the gym. And here she had Boscha all to herself. Not that that mattered, of course it didn’t. Boscha could go workout with other witches if she wanted to. But, it wouldn’t hurt to keep things one on one, for now. 

-This actually isn’t bad Boscha.- Willow commented. -I wouldn’t do it regularly, but you could show me more. I wouldn’t mind.-

Boscha laughed a little bit. -Will you make up your mind already?! First you don’t like sparring, then it’s not actually that bad. Well which is it?!-

Willow answered Boschas question by holding less back in her punches, catching Boscha off guard and pushing her back for the first time in the session. -I’m telling you, I want to keep at this.- Willow grinned.

-That’s more like it!- Boscha perked up and narrowed her eyes in a challenge. - Knock me off my feet Leaf Girl!-

-Oh I plan on it.- Willow met her in her challenge. -For about 15 minutes then we have to get ready for class.-

-Oh my Tiiiiiitan- Boscha tilted her head back and laughed. -You really know how to kill a mood Park! It’s like your super power or something! Fine!!!!!!-

Willow had stayed true to her time limit. Wrapping up the session after 15 minutes and asking Boscha to show her where the locker rooms were. They’d have to freshen up and get ready for classes there, they were cutting it close. But, then of course Boscha insisted on showing Willow the sauna because she’d never been in one before. Which to Boscha became a game of who could stand the heat longer. Which she won, by demonstrating her Talliah had been teaching her to mediate. But she’d only won narrowly, escaping the heat only a minute after Willow had given up. Willow walked off to go change and Boscha paused in front of the bathroom mirror by the sinks. She stared deep into her third eye as she unwrapped the protective wrap she’d applied for her workout. She stood there, staring at the newly scaring reminder of her rock bottom, for minutes as she normally did between dressings. Wondering how long she’d have to be reminded of her weaknesses. She hadn’t noticed Willow come up behind her. 

-Hey.- Willow nudged her gently. -You need to put the patch back on now.-

-I know….- Boscha touched the edges of the injury. The pupil was unreactive to light. When she closed her other eyes, she could see vague fuzzy shapes but only muted colors. -It’s never really going to be beautiful again, is it? Maybe I’ll just keep it covered.-

-I wouldn’t say that…..- Willow gently laid her hand on Boscha’s shoulder for support. -It’s damaged, sure. But I’ve seen far worse.-

-Wow….thanks.- Boscha said flatly. -You know exactly what to say to a girl.-

-I-I’m sorry. Can I have a do over?- Willow smiled slightly. Other people had begun walking into the locker room, lost in their own conversations. 

-I’m not stopping you.- Boscha turned the faucet to start the sterilization ritual between dressings. 

-Boscha, your eye might never look the same. But that’s not a bad thing. It's a reminder that you’ve had hardships and you’ve grown past it. It’s going to be a journey learning to love that about yourself. But you should never worry about what others think about it. It’s far easier for someone to love that about you then it is for you to love that about yourself. You never have to hide it from others, because it won’t stop them from wanting to be there with you.- Willow smiled at Boscha’s reflection hoping her words would sink in. 

Boscha took a fresh bandage out of her bag and began to wrap it around her forehead. -Willow….there’s something I need to tell you.-

Willow felt her heart freezing a bit in fear. -O-okay. What’s on your mind?- 

Boscha took a deep breath. -I know that you went to bat for me when this all went down that night. You kept telling everyone that I didn’t know what I was doing, I was just angry at the voice in my head and I thought that would silence it. - Boascha gripped the side of the sink, tears forming in her the corners of her eyes. -Willow….I knew. I knew that it would silence Sparks, permanently. I’m not an idiot. I know you can’t just stick a red-hot metal rod through your third eye and expect to live. I drank to excess to numb myself and I did it anyway.- She took another staggered breath. -I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…-

-Boscha….- Willow breathed out and wrapped her in a hug from behind, resting her head on the triclops shoulder. -I knew. Part of me did. I didn’t want to believe it, but I knew. I can’t imagine how scary that must be for you, but if it’s any consolation I’m glad you have that scar so that the world still has you.-

They stood there, staring at their reflections in the gym locker room for minutes. Each a little tearful, each a little lost in their own heads. Boscha finally came out of her trance and touched Willow's hand prompting her to let go. -Come on nerd.- she said softly. -We need to make sure you get to class on time.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SirTiger , I know you wanted Boscha to drag Willow a living tree really bad. And I admit, that's something she'd probably do in cannon if she had it bad for someone. But in this fic I thought smaller to think bigger eventually :) why get a girl one tree, when you can piss off the mafia to get her a bunch of trees?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Short Chapter**
> 
> Had to fit this in, but it doesn't really go with the next chapter I have in mind tonally. Just a little bit more development. Few things to say though. 
> 
> \- This is why I marked my work with those bold tags, but if Big Mouth can get away with it, so can I . 
> 
> \- Boscha is considerate of her nonbinary teammate Ash, good for her, love to see it.

Boscha had been determined to throw off Willow’s morning it seemed. By the time she’d made it down to the front desk and returned her gloves, it was close to 7:30. There was no way she could make it to class on time by foot. She was about to panic when Boscha smirked and called a silver staff to her side. Turns out, when her older cousin had reached the right age to carve out a palismen he’d invited Boscha to tag along and help. Now the palismen, a flaming macaw that went by the name “Sir Squawks Alot” obeyed both of them. Although, that’s a hard task for a palismen to do, so it obeyed each of them at a lower quality than a normal palismen. As Boscha put it -I can get you there in 10 minutes, if you can hold on.- In the end, Willow had no other options and had to accept. Big, mistake. After white knuckle riding way too low to the streets, Boscha had managed to crash land them in the Beast Keeper’s stables. Luckily some hay broke their fall, unluckily the undead equines the hay belonged to were not pleased. Boscha grabbed Willow's hand and ran like hell , the hot steam of the herd’s breath on their backs the whole dash back to the school. They pulled the doors shut just in time and doubled over to catch their breath. Only, Boscha started laughing like crazy instead. 

-Fuck! Okay!- She laughed on her breath out. -That’s one way to make an entrance!- She patted Willow’s back.

Willow sat down and took a deep breath. -I don’t think I’ll be flying with you again.-

-I mean, fair.- Boscha stood up stretching. -Should still thank me though, I thought about tripping you back there.-

-Boscha!!!!- Willow finally laughed too. -I am not thanking you for not doing something awful!-

-Then I guess next time I _will_ trip you!- Boscha smirked. -Hey, you doing anything on Sunday?-

-Sunday…..- Willow blinked. -This Sunday?- 

-Yea, I’m wondering if you’ve got plans. If not, I can come up with something.- Boscha smiled and helped Willow up from the floor. -But it's not a date, so relax.-

-….I do already have plans for Sunday, sorry.- Willow frowned and pushed her glasses up. 

-No big deal, probably not as fun as what I had in mind but I get it. Your loss.- Boscha grinned and she scanned the hallway for someone. -Hey, I’ll catch you around Killjoy….Scara!- Boscha peeled off to go meet up with her At School friends. Classic, didn’t want to be spotted with a nerd in the hallways. 

Why had Boscha asked to hang out on Sunday? Did she know? No, impossible. Willow had stopped telling others about her birthday years ago. There’s no way Boscha cared enough to remember something like that about her. No one remembered anymore, and that’s how she liked it. She’d even taken it off of all of her social media accounts so none of her “friends” would get reminders. A quiet dinner with her parents was all she needed, no real reason to celebrate another year too much. She hadn’t even told Luz or Gus, and Amity had remembered a week ago asking her what she wanted for her 15th to which she’d just asked for a peaceful day. 

The rest of the school day had gone well, no interruptions from Boscha. That’s not to say Willow wasn’t prepared for the pink-haired triclops to show up at any moment. But she didn’t , she kept to her At School friend group. Still, there’s nothing high school kids love more than a little gossip and their crash landing this morning had made news. Willow had a few people approach her throughout the day and tell her that she and Boscha made a cute couple, asking when they were going to make it official. Willow wasn’t going to entertain these wild rumors and told them point blank to stop looking into something that wasn’t there. Still, she couldn’t help but wonder if Boscha was saying the same. Of course she was, she didn’t even want to be seen with Willow between classes. No way she’d want people saying they were a couple. Or maybe she would, just for a sick joke to get under Willow’s skin. Boscha was truly a wild card, anything was possible. Willow would need to stop thinking for her, she was just getting tangled up. Willow closed the door to her room, locking it for the time being, and switched her music to her speaker instead of her scroll. Ah, think of the devil.

~How's the seeds? Any updates?~

Willow went over to the tray of soil plots she’d brought home with her, not trusting them to stay safe at school over the weekend. 

~ Not yet. I’ll keep you posted.~

Willow opened the growhouse closet and found a space on her shelves for the Riggerwort experiment. She then went to work hooking up the right lighting for them. Afterwards, she washed her hands of the soil and went to shut the shades in her room. She’d been stressed out all day, and needed some self care. She never really found herself craving it, but it was undeniably good for her health and she knew that. She turned her music up a little louder and cleared her bed off. She took her shoes off and climbed under her sheets. She took a deep breath, trying to get into a relaxed state, and began to gently massage her chest over her shirt. Damn this was awkward, but she had to try and not think of it like that if she was going to actually get off. She had to not imagine herself at all, focus on something else. Like scenes she’d seen in movies that made her genuinely think two actors cared for each other. Or characters from novels she’d read where she knew what they thought of each other. She had a library of those saved in her head that usually worked well enough. She closed her eyes and let her brain skim through them while she let her hand fall under her pants. Not weird, normal, and healthy. Just gotta relax. She’d probably never let someone do this to her, she’d die of embarrassment. She tried to remember scenes that had worked for her before, she’d have to get off quick to help with dinner again. Halfway through a scene she’d read about in one of her romance novels she didn’t tell anyone she had her brain got distracted again. 

-You’re doing this all wrong.- A confident voice drifted through her memory. 

She opened her eyes, slightly panicked. There’s no way. No way her brain wanted her to think of that right now. She hadn’t removed her hand yet and just out of curiosity moved her finger a little lower. No, whatever her brain was doing was working. Moving her finger tip back up, there was not more friction, but better friction. For now, this worked, she could process what it meant later. She closed her eyes again and decided not to just run away, even though it scared her.

Boscha bolted around the corner and into the center of the Grudgby field holding up a slip of slightly wrinkled paper.

-Team meeting! Now! Stop what you’re doing!- She huffed slightly and put her hand on her hip proudly, watching her teammates sprint to her and pause in a semi-circle. 

-This just in ladies and Ash! Your beloved captain is returning! I’m cleared to play Tuesday's game!- Boscha gave a small bow as her teammates clapped, they knew the drill. 

-Yea Cap!- -Glad to have you back!- -What would we ever do without you?!- -Let’s kick some ass!-

-Before I can instate a new reign of terror on Boilsworth Prep here on our home terf , there’s one thing I need to do.- Boscha walked over to Amity and got down on one knee, she removed the Captains ring from her left thumb smoothly while Amity smiled down at her chuckling nervously. 

-Amity ,Dominator , Blight. Would you make me the happiest sports junkie alive and be my Co-Captain?- Boscha held her ring up to Amity , she knew Amity already had one, it was just tradition. 

Whispers gasps could be heard around the meeting as Amity tried really hard not to break out laughing. -Boscha…..- Amity took the ring out of her teammates hand and inspected it closely. -I don’t know what to say other than…...absolutely not that would end horribly!- She finally laughed and flipped the ring back to Boscha like a coin. 

Boscha caught it, paused for a second, then bursted out laughing too. -Oh thank Titan! I was just being polite by asking!-

-Stand up!- Amity helped her up, still laughing at the thought of being jock married to Boscha. -Actually, now that you’re cleared to play, I quit again.-

The team around them gave slight noises of disapproval. 

-No , don’t get me wrong here!- Amity shook her hands out. -I love you all, and I will attend every home game I can! But I don’t like who I am when I’m on the field. This was only ever a favor for an old friend.-

-Thank you Am.- Boscha smiled and gave her a small side-hug, very relieved she didn’t have to share the spotlight with a Blight. -We love you too. And we will always be here to support you if anyone fucks with you. Everyone, group hug for the greatest!-

The team slowly began to creep forward, group hug meant a dog pile in this sport, everyone knew it. Amity laughed nervously. -Wait! Wait Boscha. If you’re still in the courting mood….- She pointed her thumb over at Kat and grinned. 

-oh….- Boscha looked over at Kat. -Oh! Yea okay!- She walked over and patted Kat’s shoulder pad avoiding the spike. -What do you say KatOughtaHell, would you like to be my second choice?-

Kat sniffled a little bit. -Nothing, would make me happier, Boscha.- She let Boscha place her captain's ring in her hand.

-Alright!!!! Long live the Banshees!!!! Now let’s kill Amity!- 

Amity had taken the opportunity to get a little bit of a head start, but she was no match for the rest of the team who caught up and pinned her to the ground. Oh, Wow, Sports. 

-That’s it. Finish for me.-  
Willow was sweating, she felt her leg straightening even farther as she reached the result she’d wanted. She rolled over on her side and held her pillow, catching her breath. Part of her was insanely embarrassed for imagining someone she actually knew for that. She’d never relied on false or altered memories before and even though she knew Bosha had no way of knowing she had, it still worried her. Why did her brain want that so badly?! Was she actually developing that sort of attachment to the girl who tortured her for years?! Mentally she wanted to be sick, but physically she was satisfied. How long would she be able to keep this a secret? Could she keep this secret? What would Boscha do if she found out she was starting to have this effect on her? That’s not a question that was hard to answer. She’d abuse it, she’d abuse anything. Obviously, she could not be trusted with knowing this. It felt good to imagine her in that way, but it wouldn’t happen for real. Willow would have to try and limit that to a one time scenario to think about. If she could, that was really effective. From a logical standpoint of course. Something in her wanted a deep enough connection to Boscha where that could happen. But was Boscha even capable of that? Assuming she didn’t just laugh it off, could she provide Willow with enough of a connection to get to that point? Willow cuddled into her pillow a little more, seeking some sort of comfort for how mixed up her head was right now. She needed someone to talk about this to, she couldn’t keep this all bottled up. Her parents were out of the equation there. She could just imagine how that would go, telling them she was starting to develop a romantic connection maybe physical connection to the devil offspring that had tormented them. Nope. Even if she could be open with them about most teenage things, this wasn’t one of them. Maybe….maybe she should talk to Luz? Yea, Luz could probably sort her out! Remind her not to fall for Boscha cause she’s nothing but a jerk. But, Luz didn’t have a scroll. She’d have to walk over to The Owl House after dinner and just hope Luz was there.


	9. Chapter 9

-Remember girls: no going into solo rooms with anyone you don’t want to fuck , watch your drinks from pour to no more, and if anyone asks Josh invited you.- Boscha closed the mirror app on her scroll and linked arms with Scara. 

-Who’s Josh?- Amelia spoke up.

-Exactly!- Boscha grinned. -Oh you are all going to owe me one for finding this party! Come on!- She tugged Scara up the stairs while Kat and Amelia followed behind trepedly. 

No one was watching the front door, typical of a senior house party. Parents were away for one reason or another, why not trash the house they worked so hard to afford! Boscha never arrived within the first three hours of a party, meaning solo cups and streamers already covered the foyer. Music blurred throughout the house , bodies lined the halls, and Boscha pulled her squad of nervous ducks over to a small table with an empty vase. On the table lay a pile of glowsticks, crucial for code. 

-Alright! First choice of the night! Red means Not Interested, Purple means Convince Me , and Green means It’s Go Time. Pick wisely! If you don’t know, go with Red!- Boscha had to yell over the music. Boscha slipped a purple glowstick on her wrist and handed back an assortment to her pack. Her beautiful pack, that she would be guiding through their first ever high school house party experience. They looked so scared, she remembered being that nervous once. Barely. Amelia and Kat picked out Red bands, Scara went with all of the above. Ah Scara, brave brave bard Scara. Boscha hoped she’d heard the directions correctly. 

-Okay! Buddy time! I’m not drinking tonight so you witches can have some fun! Don’t let me down! But also, please survive! I don’t want to have to explain shit to your parents! Amelia watch Scara! Scara watch Kat ! Kat watch me! I’ll watch Amelia!- Boscha linked arms with Amelia and signalled to be followed through the thicket to the living room. She’d been here once before, clearly Tosha wasn’t punished enough the first time. That or her parents were really absent from her life. Either way, Boscha wasn’t just their Captain tonight, she was their warrior. She was going to make sure these girls had just as much fun as they could handle. Tuesday was only two days away, the perfect amount of time to nurse your first hang-over. Boscha cleared some barstools off for her girls and took a seat, surveying the room. The girls were all still so shy, they needed to be shown how it’s done. They needed to just let loose and start belonging. She’d need someone with a green glowstick, someone she could mess with. Ou, that one would do nicely! She tapped Amelia’s shoulder.

-Freak on a leash!!!!- She pointed at a guy she’d seen at Mal’s parties before. He obviously got his signals crossed and had worn his harness and leash to a house party instead. -I’m going to go have some fun!-

-Wait!- Amelia replied. -Aren’t freak’s like not cool or something?!-

-No way! Geeks are THE WORST. But Freaks are the best thing to ever grace this planet!- Boscha got up and strolled over to her friend, tapping him on the top of his head. 

-Damien! Hi!- She smiled wickedly. -It’s nice to see you here!-

-Oh my Titan, Jenny!!!- He got up and wrapped her in a hug. 

Boscha grabbed his leash and tugged on it once. -May I?!

-I. Would. Love. That!!!- Damien nodded and got down on the floor, on his back.

Boscha turned to his handler and gave them her scroll. -Be chill and take some photos K?!- She wrapped the leash around her wrist and pulled it taught. She stepped on Damien’s chest and smiled down on him with a devilish grin while his handler played photoshoot. Damien was then allowed up and with Boscha still holding the leash he licked up her face for the camera. 

-Eeeewwww!- Boscha wiped the side of her face off, letting go of his leash. -You slimed me!-

-It’s a blessing sweetheart!- Damien smiled. 

-Just don’t do it again!- She summoned some fire into her hand to enforce the message- Catch you later leash boy!- Boscha grabbed her scroll back from the handler and walked back over to her girls pulling up the pictures. 

-The challenge is set girls! Find a better photo-op than this by the end of the night or you’re washing the gear for the rest of the season! Get out there and make me proud!- Boscha smirked and pushed Amelia off her seat and shooed her pack off to get them out in the crowd to mingle. 

She watched them for about three minutes until she got bored and pulled up her scroll again. She decided to send the picture of herself standing on Damien’s chest to Amity with the caption. ~Is this love?~

She quickly got a reply with a photo of Luz sleeping on Amity’s lap, clearly she fell asleep mid movie marathon. The caption said ~Nah, this is though.~

Boscha laughed, this is what Amity had dodged her invite for? She thought Willow must have been throwing a birthday party or something. 

~You’re napping at a birthday party? It’s only 9 you losers! Tell Willow happy 15th for me btw.~

~Willow doesn’t throw birthday parties. You’ll have to call her yourself, if you don’t blackout first.~

Wait what?! She’d asked if Willow had plans today in hopes that she would invite her to her party. But when Willow didn’t bite, she’d accepted she wasn’t comfortable enough to have Boscha around like that yet. But there wasn’t a party? Willow turned Boscha down for nothing? On her birthday?! Hold up, where’d this witch live? Boscha pulled up her scrolls map app and took a screenshot, then texted Kat.

~Watch Amelia for me. Be back soon.~

Willow was in her growhouse closet tending to her plants, her favorite pastime by far. The sun had long gone down, and she didn’t want to confuse her babies too badly so she hadn’t turned the lights on in her room and opted for candles. Because what witch worth her magic didn’t have an insane amount of candles lying around? Of course, none in the glow closet, can’t risk that. But lining her bedroom so the light still shown in. She’d had a lovely dinner with her dad and pops earlier , and had a great family game night. But, that’s pretty much all of a birthday celebration as she needed. At least, that’s what she’d been telling herself for years. When people stopped showing up to her birthday parties as a kid, she’d just stopped having them to avoid the heartbreak. Now she had friends, and part of her regretted not reaching out to them. But it was too late now, so she’d just enjoy a quiet night in. Well, apparently not, her scroll was blowing up. Did she even need to ask anymore?

She sighed answering her scroll. -Hey, what’s up?- 

-What’s up? Really?- Boscha was lowkey pissed. -I asked you if you were busy today and you said you were! I came to find out not only did you tell me you can’t hang, but for the sake of plans you didn’t even have! And I mean normally I’d just take the hint, but it’s your birthday! You should have at least had plans! Are you okay?- 

Willow blinked. -Who told you?- 

-No one had to tell me Killjoy! I’ve been planning rival parties with better favors for years!- Boscha paused, she should not have said that. Well, she already did so. -Yea, that’s right, I said it! I’ve been sabotaging your birthdays! When I apply myself I really commit! But I didn’t sabotage this one, I gave you a chance to celebrate with your friends and you stay inside all day! What the fuck is up with that?!-

-Wow…..- Willow sat down on her bed and stared at the wall. -You’re really a horrible witch deep down aren’t you?- 

-This isn’t about me! Damnit Willow I would have helped you plan a party if you’d asked! We could have thrown it together this year! I actually want you to be happy now!- 

-Well maybe I wouldn’t be so broken when it comes to my birthday if you hadn’t spent years robbing me of my happiness in my youth……- Willow shrugged. -I….I don’t know what to say to you.-

-Can you just open your window? I’ve been hovering here and Sir Squawks is not going to hold much longer.-

-Um, no. You just admitted to purposefully making my birthday depressing for years. I’m not letting you in my house.- Willow looked out her window and glared Boscha down. 

Boscha glared at her back. -I won’t come in, just open the window so I can sit on the ledge.-

-What if I let you fall? You deserve it.- Willow walked over to the window but didn’t touch it.

-Of course I deserve it! I deserve more than to fall! Have I really hurt you so badly that you no longer like your own birthday? That’s heartbreaking! Just please, open the window.-  
-Fine.- Willow slid open the window for Boscha to sit on. -But that’s it. Alright?-

-Yea, yea I get it. Thanks.- Boscha jumped from her staff to the sill , letting the staff return to her cousin and hung up her scroll. -Willow, I’m sorry. I hate seeing this now. It’s all I wanted for years but that’s changed. You’re a good witch, far better than me. Please, let me celebrate your birthday with you. I can’t make up for what I did, manically, for close to a decade. But I can give you new memories starting now. You are worth celebrating.-

-You’re kinda the worst ….- Willow sat down on her bed facing the window. -And you keep saying sorry, but there’s always more to be sorry about with you.-

-I am the best!- Boscha laughed. -At being the worst. I…..suck. In fact, right now there are three terrified sophomores running around a senior’s house party because I abandoned them to come here. But, we could change that.- She gave a slight guilty smile. -We could celebrate your birthday, and I could keep an eye on them at the same time. What do you say?-

-No Boscha!- Willow glared at her. -Why the hell would I want to celebrate with you right now?-

-Cause I could show you a good time.- Boscha smirked. -Come on, you know no one has more fun on the Isles than me!-

-Last I checked you were miserable under that mask.- Willow blinked. -No thanks, I’ll stay here with my plants.-

-Ouch.- Boscha held her heart dramatically. -You cut deep don’t you? Alright, that’s fair. I guess I can accept it’s going to take time to make all this up to you. But, I did get you something. I was going to give it to you tomorrow at school.- She summoned a small gift box into her hand and laid it on the sill. -I can’t toss it, it’s fragile.-

-I’m not going over there Boscha, for all I know you might think it’s funny to drag me out the window.- Willow crossed her arms.

-Okay, well I can see I’ve lost a lot of trust with you and….- Her pocket was buzzing. -Give me a second here.- She pulled up a video call on her scroll, it was Amelia.

-Boscha! Boscha where are you?!- Amelia was panicking.

-I stepped out for a bit, what’s going on?-

-Boscha I can’t find Scara! I lost her in the crowd! And Kat is about to do a Caldron Stand, whatever that is! -

-Oh shit really!- Boscha laughed -That’s my fucking wifey! Alright, I don’t know how you fucked this up so badly but here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to check scroll maps, see if Scara is still in the house. If she is, you’ve got relatively nothing to worry about. I'll find her when I get back. And if you can, get Kat’s Caldron Stand on video, I don’t want to miss this. Got it?-

-When are you coming back I can’t do this on my own!!!! I am hyperventilating! Holy shit Boscha!-

-Alright Amelia, buh-bye, see you soon.- She hung up the scroll and turned back to Willow. -I have to go, they clearly need me. Last chance, do you want to come out and celebrate?-

-Boscha, nothing about that convinced me I’d have a better night out with you than I would have in here. Leave.- Willow frowned. 

-Don’t have to tell me twice.- She gave a two finger salute. -But Willow….-

-I swear Boscha, if you try and wish me a happy birthday right now…..-

-What?! No! No, I can read a room. I was just going to ask you to grow a vine so I can get down to the street. Sir Squawks kinda left me stranded here.- 

Willow turned her head and made a circle in the air, summoning a vine like Boscha asked so she’d get out of here. Boscha made quick work of climbing down the vine and disappearing into the night, leaving only the giftbox on the sill in her place. 

Curiosity got the best of Willow, that and the night air was starting to blow out her candles. She picked up the neatly wrapped box and closed the window. Should she even bother? Whatever was in here, it wasn’t going to make up for learning that Boscha had been sabotaging her birthday for years. People didn’t hate her, they just liked Boscha better. It wasn’t enough that Boscha took her best friend, she had to make sure Willow didn’t even have a chance to make a new friend. Well, until Luz showed up that was. Boscha hadn’t counted on Luz. And Luz had been right when she’d told Willow that Boscha was going to continue to do horrible things. It’s in her nature. It didn’t matter that she didn’t want to do horrible things to Willow anymore, she was always going to have a victim. Even when she tried to do good things, someone would get hurt. Willow had no business subjecting herself to that. Yet, somewhere within that train of that she’d mindlessly opened the gift. 

Neatly tucked into the box were three vials. One labeled : Liquid Courage, one labeled : Liquid Strength , and one labeled ; Liquid Luck. Under them was a folded up note which Willow carefully slipped out.  
`~ Hey Killjoy, I’m not so good at sappy stuff. Everything in me wants to say , you freak out a lot, take these and calm down. But that’s not very nice. What I mean is, life sucks. You don’t. Don’t let life get you down, don’t let the scary stuff win! No, these aren’t alcohol in vials, I actually made them. But they are highly potent, so please only take a few drops at a time.You’re pretty cool, you know that? Well, I’m going to keep reminding you anyways.~`

That, kinda sucked as an apology. It wasn’t meant to be one, clearly. Willow opened the vial of Liquid Courage and placed a few drops in a cup of water she had nearby. She then did the same with Strength and Luck. It turned the water bitter, but still palatable. Willow’s plan was to see if these potions actually worked. And if they did, she was going to get the apology she needed out of Boscha. A good one this time. She blew out her candles and grabbed her cloak. It was time for a walk. 

~Fuck Amelia! Where are you?!~

~I locked myself in a cloak closet. I’m sorry, I couldn’t handle it.~

~Oh my sweet sensitive soul, it’s okay. Stay there. I’ll bring you cheeses throughout the night.~

~Boscha...I’m allergic to dairy.~

~Then the closets going to reek of more than your failure.~ 

Boscha had made it back to the party in one piece, now she had to track down her girls. Amelia was hiding in a closet , so she was safe. Scara’s scroll said she was still in the house somewhere, and Kat was no doubt stumbling around drunk somewhere. Boscha expertely weaved her way through lines of teens until she reached the Caldron stand that was being manned by two “college kids” who'd dropped out after one semester and came home to relive their glory days. 

-Yo! Chip, Dale, you seen my friend Kat!?-

-Kat! Oh yea, Glasses! Lasted 4 seconds, pretty sad!-

-Sounds about right, any idea where she went?!- 

-Last I saw her Tosha was helping her to the bathroom!-

-Surprising helpful, thanks!-

Boscha split off again and pushed her way into the master bathroom where she spotted the familiar wild hair of Kat being held up by her gracious host as she threw up into a toilet. 

-Oh my frosh Wifey!- Boscha ran over and knelt down beside Kat. -I heard you’ve had quite the night already.- 

-This your friend?- Tosha was not happy. House party hosts rarely were. 

-Yea, thanks for taking care of her but I’ve got this now.- Boscha nodded and Tosha left to go attend to her literally hundreds of destructive guests. -Kat, this is really important. Have you seen Scara?- 

Kat shook her head and Boscha whipped out her scroll to call Scara. The vibration of a scroll could be heard in the room when she did. Boscha looked around and pulled Scara’s scroll out of the wastebin. 

-Well…- Boscha hung up her scroll. -Scara might be dead, we have to accept this and move on. Kat, can you walk yet?-

Kat nodded and weakly got to her feet, Boscha ran to her and held her up. -Alright, if you need to barf again tap me and we’ll find you a plant or something alright? We’ve gotta find Amelia and get you two out of here. -

Boscha helped Kat out of the restroom so another poor soul could use it and her scroll began vibrating again. She summoned it open to a video call.

-Amelia?- She asked, unable to focus with bodies pushing into her from all sides in a crowded hallway.

-Nope.- Willow responded. -I think I found the right house. Where are you?- 

-Holy shit!- Boscha laughed. -Willow! Thank you so much for showing up I could really use your help!-

-Oh I’m not here to help.- Willow smirked. -I’m here to give you a piece of my mind Boscha Ward, you will answer for the pain you’ve caused me over the years.-

-Really Willow?- Boscha groaned. -You couldn’t have picked a better time huh?- 

-Just tell me where you are and we’ll settle this, the only way you know how.- Willow picked up a cup from a tray that was passing her and downed it. She didn’t even know what the hell it was, but she was at a house party and she was going to enjoy her confidence high.

-Willow are you suggesting a blood bath? I literally have too much to do right now, I’m not going to add kicking your ass to the list. Either help me or leave.- Boscha adjusted Kat and kept moving down the halls looking for possible closet doors. 

-I’ll find you.- Willow hung up the scroll and Boscha rolled her eyes. 

She found a closet door and banged on it. -Amelia! Are you in there?! I’m here to rescue you!-

Amelia perked up and went to the keyhole. -Boscha!? You came back for me!- 

-Of course I did! Come on out, you’re sober and I need you to walk Kat home while I go look for Scara!- Boscha rattled the doorknob but the closet was still locked. Kat tapped Boscha's shoulder. -Ahhhhhh fuck okay!- Boscha thought quick and grabbed a passing guy’s hat for her friend to hurl in. The guy looked at her with a challenging glare but Boscha just flipped him off and summoned some fire out of the fingers tip until he walked away. 

-Is the coast clear?- Amelia called from inside the closet.

-Yes girly, the coast is clear. Now please!- Boscha heard the door unlock and she was finally able to pull it open. She pulled Amelia up from the floor and gave her a quick hug for comfort, but also to pass a staggering Kat off to her. -You two need to leave, now!- 

Boscha grabbed Amelia’s arm and started dragging her to the patio door. Once they stepped outside, everything was less crowded. Just as noisey, but there was more fresh air and thinking was clearer. She put her hand on Amelia’s shoulder. 

-I failed you tonight. You were not ready for the party scene. You’ve probably seen things that will scar you for the rest of your life. I’m so sorry. Please, get the fuck out of here. I will text you when I find Scara.- Boscha patted Amelia’s back and watched her carry Kat off back to the front of the house.

Boscha needed a second to do some meditation. She was getting dangerously into the red level with all these emotions she wasn’t being allowed to process. She badly wanted a drink, and to forget about Scara and Willow who were probably still in the house and lost in the world she’s dragged them into as well. She closed her eyes leaning against the rail of the deck and tried to take some deep breaths.

-Boscha!- Willow called out, spotting her from inside the house and making her way out onto the deck. -Thanks for the Liquid Courage, didn’t think that’d backfire on you did you!-

-Willow...I can’t right now. I really can’t.- She was desperately trying to center herself. 

-Well I can’t mostly ever!- Willow stepped forward. -We’ve been talking for so long about how you feel, but we never talk about how I feel! And Boscha, when I’m around you I don’t know what to feel!-

-Then why don’t you just leave huh? Because this, this is not what either of us need right now.- Boscha opened her eyes, trying to plead with Willow not to do this here and now.

-Don’t tell me what I need right now!- Willow poked Boscha’s chest.

-Oh, so you get to tell me what to do but not the other way around?- Boscha summoned flames but then took a deep breath and put them out.

Another guy with shots came by and Willow took two from the tray , downing them in front of Boscha. 

-Holy shit Willow! You’re drinking?! How many of those have you had?!- Boscha stepped forward to try and guess based on Willow’s pupils.

-Shouldn’t matter much, I downed all the potions you gave me. I’ve got courage, strength, and luck on my side now.- Willow smirked and pushed Boscha off.

-No, you don’t get it! Those potions give you those traits without needing to drink! You add alcohol to that and you’re going to have a bad fucking night!- 

-I’m already having a bad fucking night!- Willow had secretly been downing those shots like candy. She’d probably had five since getting there. And she was starting to feel it.

-I know Willow, and I’m sorry. Just stay close to me alright? I’ll help get you through this.- Boscha linked her arm in Willow’s.

Just then Damien approached from the side and posted himself between Boscha and the door. -Jenny! I thought you’d left already!- He smiled. -How about I find you a drink and we catch up?-

-Leash boy, I really can’t right now.- Boscha groaned. -I have to…-

Damien grabbed her shoulder and licked up the side of her face again.

- **Oh fuck no!!!!** \- Boscha unlinked from Willow and summoned more fire into her hand. -I told you I didn’t like that the first time dog boy, I told you not to do that again. You think it’s cute to test me?!-

\- Oooouuuu - Damien grinned. -That’s the dominant side I was looking to bring out! Punish me Jenny, make it hurt.-

-This isn’t a fucking game Damien!- Boscha laughed and pulled him up to her in a threatening manner. Which he of course loved.

-Are we fighting or flirting?- Damien chuckled as Boscha got ready to burn his eyebrows off. 

-She wouldn’t flirt with you.- Willow stated flatly. -She wouldn’t dare.-

Boscha turned around. -Willow, stay out of this. I got this.-

-No babe. I won’t.- Willow stepped between Boscha and Damien breaking the contact between them. -Jenny’s here with me dog boy, and I don’t share.-

-Yea right! Jenny belongs to everyone and no one, we all know this!- Damien laughed confidently.

-Need proof?- Willow smirked, Boscha had shut up in shock. Willow ran her fingers through the Boscha’s hair, placing her hand on the back of her neck and touched noses with her. -Relax.- She whispered softly and let her lips crash into Boscha’s. The later witch who was not shy in returning the kiss and pulled Willow into her stronger, getting lost in it a little. Willow needed practice, but it was hard to tell how much was inexperience and how much was the 5 mystery shots. Boscha broke the kiss first, only to place kisses on Willow’s neck instead. Damien had tried to get their attention , but they’d long since forgotten he existed. Eventually, he just walked away. No one else at the party really seemed to care, they saw couples making out all over that house. That was, no one cared until a loud voice from the balcony above shouted. 

-No way!!!! I knew it!!!!!! Got yourself some nerd there Boscha?!?!- Scara was standing in between the banisters on the balcony and leaning over the edge to get a good view. Willow pulled away from Boscha and looked up. 

-No. Please no.- Boscha grabbed Willow's hand and tried to tug her back. -I’m not done with this yet.-

-Well can you be?!?- Scara called out again, apparently her hearing was fantastic. -I lost my scroll somewhere and I’m ready to go home!!!!-

Scara had been the first to be dropped off. She was scared of the dark shadows on the streets, swore they were following her. Apparently, she’d chosen to spend the hours she’d been absent going on a little trip. Once she was home safe, Boscha made sure Willow made it back to her place. Willow hadn’t made any more moves on her since they left the house party, but she was still clearly drunk. Five shots for someone with zero tollerence in the span of half an hour, that would fuck you up. She could barely climb up the vine she’d made earlier that night, so Boscha had to follow closely behind her. Making sure she got into her bed safe, and tucking her in. As she went to step away Willow grabbed her hand. 

-You can stay you know….- She was too sleepy to be seductive, this was probably innocent, but Boscha let go anyways. 

-That’s not a good idea Killjoy. Your parents hate me and they’d hate how I got here. Just promise me you’ll sleep on your side alright?- Boscha smiled sadly , why’d she have to be the responsible one now? This sucked. 

-No…..why?- Willow frowned. -I wanted to talk about...how I wanted to give you a piece of my mind.-

Boscha laughed slightly. -Don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t think your mind is all there! I want to stay. But, I think you’d only regret asking me to in the morning if I did. - Boscha bent down and kissed her forehead. -If you really want to in the morning, we can talk at school. But you’re going to be massively hungover. Sleep well birthday girl!- 

Boscha slipped out and climbed down the vine. Willow was going to have to poof that in the morning if she wasn’t going to get caught. Poor girl, probably had no idea how to cover for a night out. Boscha was exhausted, and somewhat proud of herself. She’d managed to stay sober all night. She’d managed to avoid punching anyone out. And all four of her packmates had made it home in one piece. Not too bad for a chaotic mess of a triclops! She hoped Willow would actually want to talk in the morning. She knew with her senses in tack, it’d probably be more anger than whatever that was. But knowing that was down there somewhere, waiting to be pulled out, that’s something Boscha could look forward to! She loved a good challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck I'm tired. But, I met my goal for tonight! Might flesh this out later idk it's a lot of dialog rn


	10. Chapter 10

The woods were quiet this morning, Boscha liked it. A nice contrast from the party last night. She could hear her thoughts clearly now, and deal with them. She was glad that she’d chosen to walk this time. She could feel the leaves crunching beneath her boots, it was a small victory but undoubtedly a nice way to start her day. She’d packed her shoulder bag differently than most school days, this was a prep bag. In it, everything she thought she might need at some point to deal with the consequences of last night. She’d found herself thinking ahead for problems that might come for once, preparing herself both physically and mentally, instead of just waiting to react. She got a notification alert on her scroll and paused her music, opening a text from P.J Roarke. She smiled to herself and saved the files, then started a new group chat with the Grudgby girls who had survived their first high school party, and disabled replies for now. 

~Morning sinners, I know what you did last night! Let’s get right to it! First, the honorable mention.~  
*Image Sent  
~Here we have a lovely photo of our darling Amelia tripping over a floor rug.~  
*Image Sent  
~And here she had rolled herself up in said rug to sneak out of a room. Clever disguise , it was not. Would have been better if that rug then caught fire, that’d be a good story. Do better next time.~

~Next we have what we’ve all been dieing to see! Runner up goes to my beloved Wifey and her 4 seconds of fame! Paid for that handsomely didn’t she?~  
*Video Sent  
~Honestly, I could not be more proud. You’ll break the record next time , I just know it!~

~And finally! The girl who kept us all guessing, Scara Siliac , joined a fucking cult! Seriously girl what is this shit?!~  
*Image Sent  
~We’ve got weird masks, we’ve got cryptic symbols, we’ve got sniffing powered stuff off a Rataroo skull.~  
*Image Sent  
~Scara I am impressed. You have my utmost respect. Please don’t use me for a sacrifice to your new gods I promise they would not like me.~

~I’m not immune of course. You can make of all these beautiful shots what you will. Sharing these out of good faith so that you have just as much on me as I have on you. We’re a team. This is my version of a trust exercise.You all pass.~  
*Image Sent  
*Image Sent  
*Image Sent  
~I’ve gone ahead and paid the photographer of all our photos off. He’s good to his word. My gift to you!~ 

~I’m going to go alllllllllllk.~  
*Message Saved in Drafts

Mid text, ice beams shot out of the ground startling Boscha backwards and causing her to drop her scroll. Before she knew it, she was surrounded in a cage of ice with barely any room to move around. She couldn’t see much between the pillars but she could hear laughter. 

-How _ice_ of you to step into my trap Boscha!- Luz stood up from touching the large glyph she’d drawn on the ground in waiting for just the right witch to walk into it. 

Ice magic ?! Luz had chosen ice magic?! Boscha grumbled and rubbed the skin around Sparks, starting to get a headache. The human knew very little about her, it was very easy to underestimate her especially when someone tries to back her into a corner. But, Luz should know three things about her by now. First, she’s on the Potions track. Second, she’s Grudgby Co-Captain. And third, she can summon fire magic on will. Out of anything the human can do, she chose ice!?! This was just an insult, to both of them. Boscha could burn right out of this, start a battle of the ages, and oh she wanted to. But, she’d be prepared for a confrontation with Luz, and she was ready to put the power back into her own hands. 

-Luz.- Boscha tried to state calmly. -I’m going to reach into my bag. I’m not grabbing anything to hurt you. Please don’t do anything stupider than this. I am not trying to escalate the situation but if you do I will meet you there. Okay?-

Luz was thrown off a little bit, she was still expecting more of a fight. -Fine….but I’m warning you, I borrowed Amity’s wand again, it’s half-charged, and I will not hesitate witch!- She held the wand out towards the makeshift cage. Her delivery was smooth, she’d obviously been through these situations before. 

-oh my Titan I fucking hate this human.- Boscha mumbled inaudible under her breath as she dug through her bag, taking out a vial. -Luz, what I have in my hand now is a Truth or Death potion. It’s like those truth serums in your storybooks, but on steroids. Once I take this, if I lie it’ll stop my heart for three seconds. During that time, my skin will also turn blue so you know that I’ve lied. If I continue to lie after, each time my heart will stop for an additional second. If I don’t stop lying before this potion wears off, it will kill me. I’ll take it, and we can have a chat. In return, I want you to allow me to melt the roof off this cage you’ve built. I don’t like being confined like this. Does that sound fair?-

-Okay……- Luz lowered the wand and looked puzzled. -Drink it first.-

Boscha wasted no time, popping the cork off the top of the vial and downing it. It tasted like the poison it was, she’d have to find a way to fix that in later batches. It made her gag a bit, but she got it down. She tossed the empty vial through a gap in the cage for further proof then got to work blasting fire up at the cage beams turning the ice directly to steam to avoid having to take a shower from all this.

Luz sat down cross-legged outside the now barrier, wand in her lap. -Can I test it?-  
-Really? Do we have to?- Boscha glared out. -Fine. Here we go…- Boscha took a deep breath. -Test it human.-

-Boscha, tell me you despise me more than anything else.- Luz smirked, either way she’d be satisfied with this. If Boscha did hate her that much, well, Luz didn’t need to feel bad about returning the sentiment. But if she doesn’t, well that’s leverage too! 

-I…...despise you more than anything else.- Boscha immediately clutched her chest and fell to her knees as the muscles under her ribs tensed up. Damn, she was amazing at potions, she really chose the right track. A lot of people assume Potions is just a cheap, “I don’t want to work that hard”, track. They’re right to assume that’s why Boscha chose it. But, jokes on them she actually got good at it. If she cared enough about making her teachers proud, she’d be top of her class. But she didn’t care about that at all. She kept her skills for her own uses. Like this. 

-Interesting!- Luz smiled, she wasn’t going to hide how amusing this game could be. -Alright, I believe you. We can chat. Why do you think I’ve trapped you here today?-

Boscha made a fist and beat her chest once, regaining blood flow/skin color as she took a breath. -You’re being a good friend. You probably think I got Willow drunk last night and if you’ve seen photos floating around you probably think I took advantage of her. That’s understandable Luz, I can see why you think that. But I’m telling you, that’s not what happened.-

Luz waited a second and when nothing happened to Boscha she got a little angry. -What else could it possibly be Boscha?! My nerdy, quiet, introverted friend. Who likes to grow flowers and make forts on the beach. Who’s body rejects a rollercoaster. I love her, but adventure scares her! You’re telling me she elected to drink, and she’s to blame for her hangover?! And it’s just a coincidence she got drunk at the same party you were at?-

-It sounds weird, and it might not be a total coincidence. But it’s not my fault Willow ended up drunk.- Boscha clutched her chest again -Ah...fuck….really?!-

-So you admit it!- Luz pointed the wand at her again. -Your body betrays you! Liar!-

Boscha held her finger up, catching her breath again and letting her skin return to its natural color. - I blame myself, that’s what the potion is reacting to. But, I swear Luz, I didn’t ask Willow to start taking shots. I gifted her some potions of courage, strength, and luck for her birthday. I didn’t think she’d use them that night to track me down. The potions weren’t laced with anything. But, I didn’t tell her how to use them correctly. So I did have a hand in this, but it wasn’t my intention.-

Luz glared her down, waiting for the potion to strike her again but it didn’t. -Of course you had a hand in it. We both know you drink to have a good time. That was bound to rub off on anyone who hangs around you long enough.-

-You’re not wrong.- Boscha gave a shrug. -I have been known to drink. But believe it or not, I was completely sober last night. I was looking out for others the majority of the night.- She waited, but no. That was the truth. It wasn’t just what she was telling herself.

Luz scowled. -Okay that might be true, but you’re not off the hook. The fact you were sober just makes the fact that you kissed her worse! Did you wait until she was drunk because she rejected you sober? That’s so gross Boscha!-

-Oh you’re going to **hate** this! You ready?- Boscha grinned and cleared her throat for dramatic effect. -Willow kissed me first. I didn’t ask her to. I did not make a move on her that night.That makeout session was her idea first.-

-Boscha she was drunk! That doesn’t count!- Luz put her head in her hands. -You should have pushed her off.-

-Okay. Yes. I could have pushed her off.- Boscha nodded. -I enjoyed it, and so I didn’t. And even though I thought about taking it further, I didn’t do that either. I could have, but I didn’t. I’m not ashamed of how I acted.-

Luz blinked. -That’s…..a super honest thing to say. I don’t know how to feel about you right now. It’s really weird to be talking to you like this.-

-This isn’t exactly a normal conversation for me either Luz. I’m sitting in the middle of an ice circle and there’s a potentially deadly potion in my bloodstream. I don’t know if I’d entertain this conversation with you if it weren’t for those factors. I actively try to make interactions with you more difficult than they have to be. - Boscha touched the tips of the ice spears holding her back, poorly. -You annoy me, and I think it’s unfair that making friends is so easy for you. But I get it, you seem like a really good friend to have. If we weren’t so different, I might even try to be your friend. But we are different, and that might always put us on opposite ends of the table from each other. I don’t really have an interest in bridging that gap unless I think it’ll be in Willow’s best interest if I do. I hope that in time we can at least come to an agreement when it comes to that. -

-Or you could just leave her alone.- Luz crossed her arms. -We’d never have to talk again if you stop hurting my friends.-

-It’s something I’ve thought about. It might be what’s best for her. But I’m selfish, Luz. I want Willow in my life. And I’m willing to change a little bit about myself to make that a reality. I don’t like to hurt her either.- Boscha closed her eyes and took a deep breath. -I might be forming somewhat more than platonic affection for her. And more than platonic affection tends to make creatures do uncharacteristic things. I’m sure this is something you can understand. And this is very, uncharacteristic of me.-

-I know. You’re probably dieing to try and fight me right now. Thanks for your restraint I guess?- Luz stood up. -I don’t like that you’re getting closer to my friend. But, she should be allowed to make her own decisions. If she wants to spend time with you, and you’re willing to go these lengths for her, we might be able to get along. I’m going to walk away now, don’t follow me.-

-I’m going to have to to get to class, but I’ll give you a two minute head start.- Boscha nodded. -Get going before I change my mind.-

The potion had left Boscha’s system by the second period. At least, she hoped it did. That’s how she’d timed it at least. She hated being brutally honest to everyone. She didn’t have to be nice, but she couldn’t lie to them either. Super hard to mess with people to get what you want when you can’t lie. Boscha was having to put way more work into existing on the social hierarchy than usual. The rumors she was with Willow now had only grown stronger over the weekend, and when people asked her about it she had to say “To be seen.”. Which sounded weak as fuck. Willow wasn’t the worst thing for her social image. Ever since she moved to the plant track and moved that house, people had been giving her more props for her power. Yes, it would still be considered dating down, but it was respectable. Afterall, if we were limited to only dating those on the same level as you, those at the very top would be horribly lonely. However, if people knew she was more into this idea than Willow was, that wouldn’t be respectable. That would be awful. She’d need to show the public that Willow was into her the same amount or more than she was into Willow. That’s the only way they would ever be able to go official in her mind. And Boscha thought she knew how to make that happen. But the ball wasn’t in her court right now, she had to wait on Willow to reach out to her first. She felt a ding in her pocket. Couldn’t be the group chat, she’d muted that an hour ago. She liked giving the appearance that she cared what her teammates thought, but she was really only there to get the ball rolling and push them out of their comfort zone. 

~Where are you?~

Perfect! Willow was looking for her! Way to give her an in!

~Oh you know, around. What’s up?~

~We need to talk.~

That’s never a good sentence right? When a girl tells you they need to talk to you. Like that. How could Willow break up with her if they weren’t dating?!

~K, where are you?~

~I asked you first.~

~Greenhouse?~

~Ditched. This is important.~

~More important than your greenhouse?! I can see why people say I’m a bad influence on you.~

~Seriously, where are you? I don’t want to get caught.~

~Why don’t you just suggest a meeting point?~

Boscha didn’t want to give Willow the power of finding her first.

~ Can you get to the roof?~

~Edgy.~

Boscha smirked, of course she could get to the roof. Sit far enough from the ledge, no one would even notice you’re up there. Willow was smart.

~Is that a yes?~

~Roof in 15. ~

Boscha knew she only needed 5 , but getting there first would mean she could set up and prepare. She shot her hand up in class and barely waited to be called on before getting up from her seat and grabbing her bag.

-I’m out! Official Grudgby business, big game tomorrow, hope you’re there!- She darted out without the permission she was sure was coming.Fuck yea, she loved being Captain. She quickly changed out her shoes in the hallway for her flying ones and spotted an illusion track kid, matter shifters, excellent.

-You, blue robes.- The kid pointed to themselves and looked around. -Of course you! See that large window to your right, I’m going to need you to make that glass disappear. Don’t fuck with me or so help you.-

Boscha didn’t really give the poor student a chance to respond. She was already charging at the window before they had time to tell her they hadn’t taken that class yet. They had to just make a circle and hope it worked, no time like the present! They flinched and looked away, only to realize a few seconds later when they didn’t hear a thud that it had actually worked! Boscha had successfully jumped out the second story window and relied on her winged shoes to give her airtime. 

-Awesome!- Boscha grinned, this never got old! She grabbed her bag before it slipped off her shoulder and kicked at the air to fly higher, passing windows of classrooms full of students that could never live a life as fantastic as hers. She waved to a few of them before gripping onto the edge of the roof and pulling herself up. She scaled the tiled part until she found the flat area away from the edges and put her bag down. She pulled out a small box tied with a bow and a water bottle. This had better be worth bursting into the servants quarters at two in the morning and demanding a full dehydrated meal to be prepared in four hours. She could have been sleeping! Adding a few drops of water to the contents of the box, and maybe heating some of it up, that’s all she should have to do. 

In no time, the smells of sizzling meat filled the air around the roof. How the staff had managed to dehydrate metal serving dishes, that remained a form of mystery magic. Boscha looked around at the area she’d set-up with pride, she was getting more self-reliant everyday! Normally, she’d just have someone do all the set-up for her. All that work was starting to remind her of how hungry she was , if Willow didn’t show up soon she might not wait. Where was she? She better not think Boscha would be cool with being stood up. She wouldn’t dare right? Oh the rampage Boscha could go on, just give her the chance! Just the thought was making her pace , summoning and vanishing fire in her finger tips. Any emotion was quick to turn to anger for her. She was lost in thought when the latch opened a few feet away from her and a hand reached out, looking for a good place to grip the roof. Boscha walked over to the open latch and looked down. 

-Took you long enough.- She rolled her eyes and offered her hand. -The roof was your idea right?-

Willow brushed off the help and climbed out on her own, she wasn’t about to give in to that right now. She closed the latch behind her and looked around, Boscha had already taken the chance to grab her plate and start helping herself. 

-Well.- She called over her shoulder. -Are you going to sit there? Because I will finish off the scrambled nighteagle eggs if you don’t beat me to it.-

-Did you make all this?- Willow took a step forward and picked up a plate. 

-Me, cook? I don’t have to learn to cook. I'm rich and I have magic. But did I have someone make all this, yes.- Boscha took her plate and sat down next to her bag. -I ordered the best meal to cure a hangover, how's that going by the way?-

-Yea. About that.- Willow sat down across from Boscha. -We need to talk about what exactly happened last night. This may come as a shock to you but I remember pretty much everything. Which is going to make this harder.-

-No shit!- Boscha laughed. -Willow you were nowhere near blackout level. Do you think you forget things every time you get drunk? Fuck no. You just get loose enough to make mistakes you’ll remember for the rest of your life.-

-Wish someone would have told me that.- Willow looked off to her side.

-Well maybe I could have if you’d waited for me to guide you.- Boscha shook her head. -Now everyone thinks I pushed you to drink. And a … more.-

-How much more?- Willow put her plate down, she’d barely touched her food. 

-You seemed pretty into me at the party.- Boscha took out her scroll and tossed it over to Willow, showing her the shots of them she’d managed to buy off of P.J. 

Willow put her hand over her mouth. -Boscha you know that isn’t what it looks like right?! You know I was just trying to get that guy with a dog leash to leave you alone! That’s just the first thing I thought of at that moment.-

Boscha was hoping that there was some other explanation. But, she couldn’t let on to the fact she was disappointed about that right now. -Yea, of course I know that Willow. But that’s not what the rest of the world saw. And it leaves us in a tricky situation here.-

-What do you mean? Can’t you just tell everyone nothing happened and we’re not together?- Willow frowned. -I’m still mad at you for the whole ruining my birthday eight years in a row thing. There’s no way I want to consider an alternative solution right now if that’s what you’re getting at here.-

-Doesn’t matter.- Boscha finished her last bite and leaned back. She’d been starving and finished off her plate fast. -You really stepped in it this time Half-A-Witch. Do you know nothing about high school sports politics?- She looked up at the clouds, this was going to be some of her best manipulation ever.

-What does sports have to do with any of this?- Willow frowned, not happy Boscha clearly wasn’t taking any of this seriously. 

-Sports is my entire life Willow. I’m under a microscope. If I perform well, I’m beloved. If I have an off-week , I’m scrutinized.- Boscha began to tap her foot, acting nervous. -These sports fanatics, mostly geezers reliving their glory days through me but also the teachers and those geezers kids, they’ll start picking apart my life until they come up with a reason as to why I’ve let them down. And to be real with you, if I don’t win tomorrow, they’re going to see you as the cold witch who broke my heart by hitting it and quitting it at a party. I was pinning after you, so of course I wasn’t focused enough to win. They’re going to blame you, not me. They will burn you at the stake.-

-What?! That’s not rational at all! Why would they blame me?!- Willow tucked her knees into her chest. - Can’t you just win?- 

-Oh I plan on winning. - Boscha smiled, she could hear the stress in Willow's voice. This was going to work. -But I can’t guarantee anything. And I don’t want to see you get hurt by your poor choices here.- Boscha sat up and grabbed her Captain’s jacket out of her bag. -That’s why you’re going to be my girlfriend until after the game.-

- **What?!?!??!** \- Willow stood up. -Boscha are you out of your mind?! No I’m not going to go out with you!-

-Relax Leaf Girl.- Boscha rolled her eyes. -You and I will know it’s not real. But, this is the only way to save the public's opinion of you. It’s the easiest way to spin any outcome. If the Banshees lose, we’ll say you broke up with me afterwards because you thought you were bad luck to me and my career comes first. It takes the ridiculous responsibility , gives them a reason why we lost, and it’s already solved so they won’t be angry. If we win though, you become a school hero. People will see you as the girl who inspired me to greatness and was my ultimate good luck charm. But, high school relationships never last and so they’ll understand our quick break-up afterwards. And I promise, if needed I’ll start dating someone new by the next game so the heat is taken off your back. It’s the only way to make this work in your favor.- Boscha pushed the jacket towards her. -Come on, you’re smart enough to see this.-

Willow cautiously took the jacket out of Boscha’s hands. -And I have to wear this until the end of the game too? I have to brand myself with you?-

-You say that like it’s a bad thing.- Boscha grinned wildly. -The Captain’s Jacket is the highest honor! When you put that on, you are royalty at this school. But yes, it is tradition that the partner of the Captain wear their jacket the day leading up to a home game. Just so that your “love” and “luck” rub into it and when I put it on before the game it’s transferred to me. Sorry if you don’t like it, but that’s tradition for ya.-

Willow took a deep breath out. -Fine. I’ll do it. To appease your crazy sports fanatics.- Willow pointed a finger at Boscha. -But after this game, we’re breaking up! And neither of us are going around saying we slept together!-

-Oh that’s cute.- Boscha smiled. -You think I need to brag that we banged for credit. Relax Killjoy, I don’t need you to be another notch in my belt. I’ve run out of leather at this point. Just put on the jacket.- She watched Willow intently as the witch put each arm through a sleeve. She absolutely loved the feeling that came with this. Willow was absolutely right when she’d called it “branding”, it was. And now the whole school would know, Willow is hers, and proudly (kind of) so! So what if it was fake in Willow’s mind, Boscha had close to two days to make it real. This was just a great first step. Once Willow found out how great it felt to have the school associate them together, she wouldn’t want to “break-up” after the game. 

-What?- Willow raised her eyebrow. -Oh don’t tell me you’re enjoying this.-

-Of course I’m enjoying this!- Boscha chuckled. -You hate this, that’s all the reason I need to love it! But if that jacket gets torn, or something gets spilled on it, or one of the snaps falls off. Oooohhhhh they will never find you Willow Park. They will _never_ f-

-Yea I get it, you love this jacket more than your own family. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to get back to class.- Willow walked over towards the latch. 

-Not without me you aren’t!- Boscha smiled and linked arms with Willow spinning her around. -It’s going to be hard to top our entrance from Friday. But, any entrance with prime arm candy such as myself is better than going solo. Now, let’s go convince this school of idiots that we’re soulmates!-

-I hate you.- Willow pushed up her glasses. 

-Then you better be one hell of an actress.- Boscha smirked. -Now I’m thinking, we jump off the roof together and I carry you down there bridal style. Or, if you want to subvert expectations and wear a size eight narrow, you can carry me. Thoughts?-

Willow ignored that plan and looked around -You aren’t going to clean this all up first?-

-Willow, sweetheart, love of my fucking life. That’s why they hire janitors.- Boscha shook her head. - You have so much to learn.-

Boscha had been courteous enough to agree to handle all the questions about how/why they were suddenly a couple. She’d probably noticed Willow was getting overwhelmed almost immediately after they’d made their little entrance down from the roof together and knew she had to step in to save her plan. She went on to, verbally deter, anyone from approaching Willow out of the blue throughout the day. Willow closed her locker to notice the sleeve of Boscha’s jacket had gotten stuck in it’s teeth.

-oh no.- Her eyes widened, Boscha would kill her if this jacket ripped. -Heeeeeeeey Locker 263. I’m going to need to to carefully open your jaws.- She tried tickling the sides of the locker to get it to laugh. She didn’t know if that’d work, but apparently it did! She quickly pulled her arm back once the teeth were no longer holding it back and jabbed her elbow straight into Luz’s stomach. 

-Oof…- Luz doubled over and Willow spun around.

-Luz! I am so sorry! I didn’t see you there!- She wrapped Luz in a hug. 

-The elbow I can forgive…- Luz breathed at pausing before standing up. -But why did I have to learn you are dating, **Boscha** of all witches, from someone else! That hurts worse Willow.-

Willow looked around cautiously to make sure no one was in earshot and pulled Luz into a huddle position. -I didn’t hide it from you, there’s nothing to hide. Boscha and I aren’t really dating. It’s hard to explain, but it’s an act to fool her super religious fans or something like that.- 

-Okay, I’m going to choose to believe that. It’s a far better story than my best friend not letting me be the first to congratulate them on their new relationship. Does anyone else know?- Luz looked around too now. 

-Just you. But we don’t have to keep the act up for long, so just go with it for now.- Willow cleared her throat and stood up. -Yup! That’s right. Boscha and I are the new power couple.- 

-Oh I am _so_ happy for you! You two are adorable together!- Luz winked at Willow at the end of that. -I’m sure you lovebirds are just endgame!- 

Luz noticed Amity walking by and pulled her into this too. -Aren’t we just _so_ happy for this new development in our friend group Amity?!- 

-Wait….- Amity shuffled her books around before she dropped them. -I thought you were just telling me last period about how you wanted to gut Boscha like a human animal for asking Willow out. And then I agreed that it was super weird they’re together now and that I don’t see this lasting that long. I thought we were on the same page here.- 

-Whaaaaaaaaa..haha noooooo.- Luz smiled and whispered through her teeth. -Just go with it.- 

-Quit crowding my girlfriend.- Boscha had shown up behind Luz now and crossed her arms. -I need to walk her to her next class.- 

-Boscha, love.- That hurt to say. -It’s okay, Luz knows.- 

-Yea, haha we’re all good.- Luz leaned her hand on Willow’s shoulder. -I know all I need to know and all that.- 

-I’m going to tell you this once human, hands. off. - Boscha glared Luz down. 

-Okay no.- Willow spoke up. -You do not get to be that territorial over me. She’s my friend Boscha!- 

-I don’t give a fuck about that!- Boscha grabbed Luz’s wrist and dragged her hand off Willow’s shoulder . -She can do what she’d like with you, but she’s not allowed to touch the jacket. Ever.- 

-You can not threaten my friends if we’re dating.- Willow shook her head. -I’m going to have to draw a line there. I won’t put up with it Boscha.- 

Luz had to hold Amity back from her reaction, because it would not have been verbal. Instead, Luz decided to be the bigger person. -I mean, it’s a nice jacket. I can see why she’d want to keep it in great condition.- 

-Thanks?- Boscha raised her eyebrow. -Complementing it doesn’t mean you’re allowed to touch it though.- 

-Too bad. I would have loved to try it on.- Luz nodded. -I guess that’s just a perk of being the Captain’s girl though.- 

-You know it!.- Boscha smiled and put her arm over Willow’s shoulders. -But, I think I know a way you could get your grubby little human hands on one of these jackets. I seem to recall a retired Captain who might…………..- Boscha looked around for Amity only to realize she’d taken off. -oh , never mind looks like she’s already on it.- 

-Amity ran off? Huh, weird.- Luz looked around before leaning in. - Boscha, I know it’s a fake relationship- 

Boscha glared at Willow briefly then back at Luz. -You told her?! You have to tell me who you tell before you tell them! We need to keep this from becoming too difficult to keep track of!- 

-Yea, she told me! Because we are best friends! I should know about this whole act!- Luz hissed. -And I don’t like it!- 

Boscha crossed her arms. -That’s really too bad, but I’m doing this for Willow’s sake. You wouldn’t understand.- 

-If that’s really _the truth_ you won’t mind me telling her about the little chat we had this morning?- Luz grinned, knowing she had a power play here. 

Willow had stopped paying attention a while ago. She knew she should, probably break up the tension between these two somehow. But when she’d gone to rub her cheek out of stress, she’d begun to realize why Boscha loved this jacket so much. Something about it was just warm, comforting. It smelled nice. Not traditionally nice like a good candle or a perfume. But, nice. She’d tugged up the collar of the jacket to sniff it and confirm her theory that it was just something about the jacket. While her two friends stood there, trying to yell at each other in more subtle ways, she was lost in the experience that was wearing the jacket. She started walking away from Luz and Boscha, and they were too at each other's throats to notice. She could get to her next class on her own.  
There’s no way that this could just be from the jacket belonging to Boscha right? No. That made no sense. No matter what she might have felt that one time, Boscha wasn’t worth a chance. That’d be proven time and time again just in the last twenty four hours. She admitted to doing some pretty messed up things to Willow as a child. She was a cornerstone for Willow's self-esteem issues and self-doubt. She had no respect for anyone she deemed lower than her in social or economical status. She was possessive, and rude. It had to be that this jacket had a magical element of soothing to it. She’d have to research the tradition on her own, see if anyone else had had this experience. But for now she could hug herself with it and feel sort of at peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need people to let me bounce ideas off of them! I'm asking , if you like this piece and want to see it stay strong and true to itself, please contact me on Discord! I need workshop friends! I'd love to return the favor as well if you are also a writer!
> 
> Ryder_Rough#8753


	11. Chapter 11

Another dead hydrangea bloom. A wilted and dried flower, drained of all living essence. Damnit, why’d they always have to leave a calling card! Boscha picked up the bloom from inside her locker and crushed it in her fist before anyone could see it. She went over the details of the situation in her head. The school walls were safe, no one’s heartless enough to carry out business in front of so many children. That unspoken rule held true even when your job is to “deal with” a minor. Second, these were supposed to be professionals, and yet none of them varied their technique. No wonder they kept losing to a fifteen year old girl. She’d have to lure them away from the school before the final bell rang. Witches like this had a code. Family members of the target were off limits, but friends/business associates/love interests were fair game. Boscha had only one reasonable choice if she was going to keep her pest problem her little secret. She’d have to duck out, do what needs to be done, and make it back in time for practice. Otherwise, they might decide to take a different student, just to get to her. No way, this was the game Boscha had set up for herself, she wasn’t going to let anyone else be a player. 

~I’m not going to be around for a bit. Can I meet up with you tonight? Around 7?~

Please Willow, please respond quickly. She didn’t have the best window of time here. There were only two classes left in the day. As things stood, she might only make it back for the second half of her practice. That would be suspicious enough as it is. Oh, yes, notification!

~I was planning to spend some time in the library tonight. You’re welcome to tag along I guess.~

~ I’ll meet you there. Don’t miss me too much 💜💚💛💙 ~

~Will you quit it with that!!!~

She grabbed her bag and casually walked out of the school entrance. She was daring whoever was watching to follow her. In order for this to all go over smoothly, she needed to make it up to her clubhouse. But she was prepared to handle it differently if something were to happen before then. 

-Willow!- Luz was waving her down from the other side of the hall. -Check it out! We’re twins!- She turned around briefly showing she’d gotten Amity’s old jacket.

Willow chuckled a little and went over to talk to her. -Looks like we are! So you’re a Captain’s girl huh?-

-I wouldn’t say that..- Luz scratched the back of her neck. - I think Amity gave it to me as a friendly gesture because she thought I felt left out.-

Willow pulled Luz into a hug and patted her back. It must be a hard existence being that oblivious. -There there. You sweet stupid child, I love you so much. There there.-

-Awe, a compliment sandwich! That means you care!- Luz laughed and gave Willow a tight squeeze back. 

Willow pulled apart from the hug. -You need to wise up. It’s not my place to tell you how she feels, but she’s trying so hard! Please just listen to her.-

-Well I was going to thank her for lending me her jacket with a special project. I wanted to know if you’d be a part of it. That is, if you have time to be dragged into one of my _wacky_ antics- Luz gave some jazz hands and rocked back on her heels.

-Uh.- Willow flipped through her schedule in her mind. -I have three hours after school. I don’t know what you’re planning but is that enough time?-

-That’s perfect!- Luz hugged Willow again quickly. -Come on! I’ll walk you to class. That is, unless your bodyguard is looming around here somewhere.-

Boscha had missed practice completely. What were they going to do? Bench her? Please, the alumni association would throw a riot if she wasn’t on the field tomorrow. Boscha brought in money for that school, witches loved to see her out there, and they’d pay handsomely for the season tickets. She’d sent a text to her teammates telling them about some vague family emergency regarding her uncle. But, instead of being at the hospital, she was in her clubhouse. She’d sat down in her recliner an hour ago and hadn’t gotten up. The clubhouse was just as much of a mess as it was the night she tried to stab her eye out. Shattered glass, paint stained walls, destroyed “furniture”. She hadn’t bothered to clean any of it up. This was no longer her hangout for her group of friends to just relax in between more interesting outings, this was Spark’s playground. Sparks liked the mess, it was a very fitting expression of what was going on internally. See, the more she tried to present as someone changing and growing, the more she’d had to repress Sparks in public. It was painful, but it was necessary. The impulses simply don’t go away though. The new tactics for suppressing them: Meditation, breathing techniques, channeling the anger. Fine, it helped a little bit. The help being it allowed Boscha to compose a mask to wear over Sparks enough so that she could start to build meaningful relationships. But she still had to serve Sparks too. If she didn’t they’d get worse. Eventually they’d snap.

Which is exactly how she got in this position in the first place. See, as much as she could change in public, she still hadn’t been completely truthful with Willow. It all started on the night she got those seeds. Her retelling of that night's events had been somewhat falsified to keep Willow’s mind open to talking to her. She hadn’t just gotten her exotics dealer, Eros, high and then pocketed his wears. Boscha had gone over to his pad to lash out at him because Willow hadn’t accepted the gift she’d made for her out of his product. She’d also expected to find a way to get him to hand her a full tree as a make-up present. Was it his fault? No, admittedly it wasn’t. But Boscha was damn convincing when she was in a rage. Eros did manage to calm her down and they did get high together as a result. But, whatever was laced into the drugs he gave her was ultimately his downfall. Never mix mental illness and hallucinogens , it’ll doesn’t end well. That was the first time Boscha ever gave into Sparks when they told her to kill, and it was only because in that state she felt as if she would be killed first if she didn’t. She only pocketed the seeds as an afterthought once she’d come down enough.She was canvasing his house for anything she could use to hide the bodies with and came across them. She’d learned some interesting things digging through his files that would help her later too. Leaving that house, her body count had gone from 0 to 3. Eros and his two right hand guards were never heard from again.But it was a sloppy cover-up, classic first time mistakes were made. If she had just stolen the seeds it wouldn’t have been great news for her but she could have talked her way out of it. But, since she’d spilled blood, the people Eros worked for were going to expect blood in return. Didn’t matter that she was fifteen, there was a mark on her now. 

She stared across her clubhouse floor at bodies number 8 and 9 . She’d perfected her method by now. It’d only been a week, but she had to learn fast if she were to survive this game she’d created for herself. They’d keep sending bodies to her, and she’d keep making them vanish so that the next one had no idea what they were walking into. That’s right, see them as bodies, not witches. Don’t think about the fact they had others to care about or who cared about them. Just think about how they came for your life first, so of course they had to give up theirs. And the more who came, the happier Sparks was. Sacrificial lambs lying dead on the floor. Giving Sparks an outlet so that Boscha could be “normal” during the day. No, not “normal” but certainly more tame. She thanked them for their sacrifice. Pissing off the mafia worked well for her after all. She got a notification on her scroll and pulled it up. It was from Amity. 

~Did you see what Willow tagged us in on Penstagram? I might need a healer.~

Boscha was quick to open up Penstagram for herself, and sure enough her main account was blowing up. She didn’t even know Willow had a Penstagram account, looks like they were both hiding things. But, Luz didn’t have access to Penstagram so understandably everything she wanted to post was through Willow’s.  
They’d captioned their post ~Other Half Challenge! @witchchick128  
and @HexVixen thanks for the jackets! We think we pull off being you better than you do!~ followed by an album full of split photos showing the original Amity and Boscha photos stolen from their archives over the years next to recreations by Luz and Willow. They’d managed to find the exact location for many of them, and in some cases they’d been able to recreate the exact same props. That’s a little creepy, but Boscha guessed she could see how it’d be sweet. Boscha saved some of the best ones to her scroll and left the comment.   
~You’re both losers. But, you’re our losers. There’s a difference.~ 

Boscha sighed and rubbed the area around Sparks. How could she let her life get so out of hand like this? She thought that getting Willow on her side would be the best sign of growth. Despite all the things Sparks had made her do in the past, someone like that seeing her having value meant she must. But claiming to be dating Willow in school was one thing, claiming to be dating her online was another. That’s why she’d worked so hard to track down anyone who’d taken photos at the party, like P.J , and bought their silence. Now, the people tracking her were going to find out there was a love interest. Once they got smart to the fact that bodies they sent after her never returned, they’d start sending bodies after Willow. She knew that with these two conflicting life choices, they’d cross eventually. She’d been hoping that she’d have more time to train Willow to defend herself subtly first. That’s why she’d attempted to teach her to fight and gave her those potions for her birthday. If the mob body after her went after Willow, she wanted to give Willow somewhat of a chance. But now, this was getting too dangerous. She’d have to do something drastic, to keep Willow out of this.

She walked over to the bodies on her floor and plucked the metal banded rings off their fingers. Engraved with a symbol of a tree and the ruins for loyalty and honor, these rings were a symbol of a seasoned hitmen. She inspected them carefully, then carried them over to a jar with 4 other rings of the same type. She dropped the new additions in to join their stolen family. Hearing the clinking of the metal against the jar brought her a little bit of satisfaction deep down. She’d get back to the jar later. She walked over to body 8 , a large witch with a tail and horns. Fitting. She wasn’t going to be able to lift him on her own, she’d have to drag him. Which meant the latch would have to be open first to limit the time she could be seen in the act. She stepped outside her clubhouse through the backdoor and magiced up a trap-door built into the ground near some shrubs. The decomposition pit was certainly a new addition to the clubhouse. Boscha hadn’t bothered to clean, but she sure as hell made some improvements to help with this new game she was playing. 

The signature method she’d come up with to deal with her pest problem was potion laced knives. She didn’t even need to cut deep with them, any contact with blood would do the trick. The potion would then burst all blood veins the infected blood traveled through until it eventually caused total organ failure. Eventually in this case was twelve minutes at the most. And yes, the entire process is excruciating to the victim. They often don’t know what the hell is going on with them, no poison or venom training compared to this. Their body is exploding on the inside, but never on the outside. Boscha didn’t want to clean anything up. One single cut or prick anywhere and the victim was down for the count. Then, she could just drag their body out to the acid tank-like pit she’d contracted to be dug out behind the clubhouse and drop them in. The specific acid she’d mixed together in there was able to denature any protein structure imaginable. Which means anything composed of cells wouldn’t be seen again. Not a pretty picture all around, but it worked for her. 

She walked back into the clubhouse and grabbed bodies 8 and 9 for their date with the pit. These trained professionals were always such idiots for taking the bait and tracking her back to her clubhouse where she's in control. Everyone underestimates the teenage girl walking to a secluded area. The process of disposing of the bodies was laborious, but also emotionless. These former hitmen knew what they were signing up for when they agreed to work for whoever they worked for. They didn’t need a eulogy. They knew there would be a chance their loved ones might never see anything of theirs again. Boscha numbed herself to what she was doing, and made quick work of disposing of them. Next thing Boscha knew, she was closing the trap-door and walking back inside when she caught a glimpse of herself in the new mirror she’d installed out of the corner of her eye. She thought she saw the reflection turn to her and motion her to come closer. Great, that was never good. She rarely ever saw things on her own, usually she needed a substance in her to actually see Sparks manifest itself in other forms. But it did happen from time to time, usually with mirrors. To others it would just look like she was fixated on her image, but there was a difference between her vanity and her insanity. Why else would religions founded by Third Eyes discourage the use of mirrors? They claim it’s because vanity poisons the soul, but they’re just scared of the other side of the coin. Mirrors brought her highest highs, and her lowest lows. If Sparks was trying to talk to her though, they won’t stop until she gives them the audience they want. She walked over to the mirror on the wall, and took a deep breath staring into her eyes. Sometimes, it wasn’t immediate. Similar to that challenge where one stares at their own reflection in the dark until it shifts. For a normal witch, that could take hours. For Boscha, it took mere minutes so long as Sparks was active. She let her face go blank, eyes dull, her mouth expressionless. She waited until she saw her expression’s mouth curved upwards slightly to speak.

-Are you happy now?-

The reflection shrugged and borrowed her voice. -I guess. Are you?-

-I haven’t been happy since you showed up. You know that.- Boscha wasn’t going to change her expression, that would break the conversation.

-Oh yea? Not even when I was your only friend?- Sparks made the reflection look younger. -Not even when we looked like this?-

-You make me do horrible shit and you’ve overstayed your welcome.- Boscha said back in a blank tone. 

\- I can’t make you do anything.- Sparks morphed back. -You should know that by now. I’m you, you’re me. We are a team.If you don’t like it, try and kill us again. But, that didn’t work out great the first time did it?-

-I’m not going to kill us. You need to get us out of the mess we started.- Boscha had to blink, cutting off the conversation. 

Damnit. She was hoping that conversation would be useful, it wasn’t . She walked over to her jar of rings and shook it once, satisfying. She spilled the rings into her left hand and attempted to put one on each finger with one left over to lay in her palm. She opened up her scroll and took a photo. She put the spare ring back in her jar and opened up the Penstagram app again. More people had replied to Willow’s post, but that wasn’t what she was looking to check. She switched her account over to one she had far less followers on. An account she’d started to talk about stuff her impulses had influence on in her life called Saga_of_Sparks. She started a new post.

~Whoever keeps leaving these lovely rings at my doorstep, you’ve won me over. I want to talk. You clearly know how to treat a girl!~ Along with a photo of all the rings on her hand. 

Yeah, that oughta rile them up a little bit. Nothing like subtly taking responsibility for killing your “family” and making a joke out of it. They’d have to reply. She took the rings off and placed them back in her jar then checked the time. Shit, she only had twenty five minutes before she had to meet Willow at the library. Alright, she could do this. Not like she hadn’t talked to Willow fresh off of eliminating a hitman before. It was a good thing Willow wasn’t an Oracle track, the things she’d never get away with if she were. This was starting to put a little ware on her soul, but she couldn’t just stop being the Boscha the world needed to see. It was deeply ingrained in her to just fake perfection at this point. Point, right, she remembered she needed to freshen up her knives and bring them with her, just in case.

She’d packed her gear and a spare set of clothes after getting a comment on her Sparks post reading ~We can talk. We pick the time.~ from an account that was just made. Her plan had worked, someone higher-up had noticed her attempt to reach out to them. If they said they’d talk, it probably meant there’d be a holt on the hunting her down until they do. If this organization had any honor that was to be expected. Still, there’s a chance this account had nothing to do with the group of people after her, and in that case she’d need to be prepared anyways. Especially if she was going to hang out with Willow. Now standing on the library steps, she took a deep breath in. She’d never been to the library at night, seemed like a pretty nerdy thing to do. But, she could get away with it if she was just here to visit her “girlfriend”. Walking through the doors she realized this place was huge.

~Hey nerd, I’m here. Where are you?~

She wondered around the “ Non-Fiction, We’re Pretty Sure.” section looking at biography titles of great witches before her. She’d hate to be the poor sap that’d have to write her biography someday. Researching about all the times she got away with straight up murder and knowing it’s too late to get justice. She had a big decision on her hands.

~I’m in Magical Reference, waterfall room, section R. ~

~I’m just going to call out for you until I find you.~

~Boscha no!~

~Kidding. Be right there.~

Boscha got lost four times looking for Magical Reference. Turns out, it was behind a locked door that blended into the wall. Only magic users could get through it. That seems slightly counter-productive, but hey, she didn’t design this place. She walked through the section and noticed what Willow meant by the Waterfall Room. Towards the end of section there was a large water feature that seemed to fall over an archway. She took a step into the puddle that seemed to form under the feature and realized she wasn’t getting wet. This was illusion magic. Fascinating, she smiled to herself a little at the thought of how unfortunate it would be to be the witch whose job was to stand somewhere all day and cast this. She walked through the archway to a room full of tables, each surrounded by their own soundproof transparent box. Apparently, the best features of this library were reserved for witches like herself, she wasn’t going to complain. She found Willow finally and watched her for a minute, immensely pleased to notice she was still wearing Boscha’s jacket even though it didn’t really matter if anyone here noticed. She looked at peace, one large book open in front of her and a stack by the bottom of her chair. She was chewing on the tip of her pen as she transferred pages to note-saving sheets and marked words. Boscha almost felt bad about interrupting her. Then again, almost was the key word there. She shrugged and began to tap on the box insistently until Willow turned around so she could wave at her. Willow rolled her eyes slightly and got up to let Boscha into her literal personal bubble. 

-Nice to see you too.- Boscha smiled to herself while her back was turned to Willow and she walked around the table to take her seat. -I see you're still wearing my brand, you like it nerd?-

-What!- Willow quickly moved to take the jacket off. -Stop turning this into something it’s not! It’s just a….-

-No.- Boscha calmly stated letting her bag fall to the floor beneath her chair. -Keep it on. It’s an improvement.- 

Willow raised her eyebrow and adjusted her arm back into the sleeve of the jacket, opting not to take it off afterall. Something was off about Boscha. She looked, tired, defeated. Not sad, just more like a witch and less like a cocky two dimensional caricature of popularity. -Is something wrong? I didn’t think you’d actually voluntarily step into a library.-

Boscha shrugged and leaned back in her seat. -It’s not my first choice of date with my fake girlfriend. But, you’re going to have to sit and watch me do my thing tomorrow so I can do the same for you tonight.-

That excuse was weak. Boscha hoped Willow would stop asking questions soon and just accept her presence since now she’d have to babysit the quiet nerd secretly to make sure no one tried to kidnap her for leverage. 

Willow crossed her arms, not fully buying it. -So you decided to just come here, and what? Watch me study? Something about that just doesn’t seem like you.-

-Well that’s what I’m doing.- Boscha placed her arms on the table and slouched over on them. -If you can’t focus around me I get it, but that’s too bad.-

Willow raised her finger to deny the allegations that Boscha had any effect on her attention span. However, Boscha had already placed her head down in her arms on the table, clearly not interested in continuing the conversation. Willow was thoroughly confused. This wasn’t normal behaviour at all, but it wasn’t inherently dangerous either. She wasn’t crying, it looked like she’d just come here to nap or something? She could offer Boscha a book but that probably wouldn’t result in her reading. Why had she actually come here if she wasn’t looking to talk? Did she just genuinely want to be in the same room? Did she need a break from keeping up her image and knew Willow wouldn’t judge her? Whatever was going on here, neither of them were in danger so strange as this was Willow would be a jerk not to accept this time of peace. She sat back down on her side of the table and tried to go back to her work of transferring notes over to her personal stash. 

Boscha lifted her head up slightly so Sparks could watch a grayscale version of Willow at work. She did look pretty happy, and cute. Licking her finger briefly as she tried to separate clear sheets and arranging the fresh copies in a neat little pile. How could something so mundane make someone so content? But, that was Willow. She could always find a way to see the good in everything. Especially when it came to witches with beyond bad reputations. Boscha thought of the decision she’d have to make tomorrow. If she went for the kill, Willow would be spared whether she succeeded or not, but she could die in the process. Was it worth risking her life over this nerd? Probably, Willow could go on to do so much for this world while Boscha was just destined to get by on her Grudgby talent and social status her entire life. But Willow, Willow could help witchkind by making an important discovery or even just volunteering somewhere on the weekends. She could have a beautiful little family if she wanted, and she’d probably make an excellent mother or aunt or something to someone. Something Boscha couldn’t do given the genes she’d likely pass on and what Sparks influenced her to do. When it came down to it, Willow’s life had to come first in her consideration. Even if it might she might never get to see Willow, or anyone else for that matter, again. Sparks was intently focused, trying to capture this memory as motivation fuel later should Boscha suddenly lose her nerve in the moment. Then again, there was another option that would spare Willow. But, if the sweet gentle soul ever found out the choice that Boscha made to stay in her life, she might decide to cast her out anyway. If purchasing Riggerwort wood offended Willow’s morales, this certainly would. Could she live her life knowing Willow would disapprove of her if she really knew what was going on? Probably, Boscha was crafty and Willow just wanted to be friends. Not like they’d get married or something right? Afterall, in that cute family vision she had for Willow, Boscha couldn’t possibly be a part of that. Right? Willow would never have to spend enough time with her to learn the truth and she’d never directly be in danger again given the connections Boscha would gain. She could hire a personal detail to watch Willow at every turn when she was away. Willow looked over at Boscha and noticed that she was staring at her with only her third eye. It made her squirm a little.

-Why are you glaring? Did I upset you somehow?- Willow gave a nervous smile , not sure what was going on in the head of hers. 

-The opposite.- Boscha mumbled into her hands. -It’s not always a bad impulse.-

-It just looks like you’re angry with me.- Willow’s smile turned to a frown. -I wish you wouldn’t stare at me like that.-

-Not my fault you can’t read emotions from only one eye.- Boscha buried her head deep into her arms again hiding Spark. 

-What?- Willow responded confused, she hadn’t quite heard that last bit. But Boscha wasn’t repeating herself. 

Willow went back to her work with a shrug, noticing that Boscha had complied with what she was asking. Without someone staring her down, she could work much faster at transferring her notes. Part of her wondered if Boscha was just here for comfort though. It certainly looked like she could use some. Something was up with her tonight even if she didn’t feel like talking about it. Willow cautiously hovered her hand above Boscha’s head wondering if she was about to get it burned off for this. She gently pushed back some hair from Boscha’s front part and laced her fingers into the pink mass, massaging her scalp gently. Boscha didn’t say anything or move away from her, so Willow continued to multitask absent minded-lee, slightly amazed this wasn’t off limits for her in Boscha’s mind. Boscha released the tension she’d been building up in her jaw and shoulders. No one had tried to soothe her like this since she was a little girl, falling asleep on the train car next to her nanny. It was...nice. She shifted a little bit trying to make the library table a little bit more comfortable. Willow hesitated and removed her hand, taking it out of Boscha’s hair and starting to muster up an apology for overstepping a boundary. Without looking up, Boscha grabbed Willow’s wrist and pulled her hand back to where it was before. 

-I didn’t say you could stop.- Boscha mumbled.

Willow let herself smile down at Boscha since the triclops couldn’t see her. Inside that bossy, brazen, obnoxious exterior was a scared little kid who just wanted someone to tell her everything was going to be okay. She wondered what it would look like if she could travel into Boscha’s memories like Luz and Amity had for her. What version of Boscha was the guardian to her emotions? Would their guardians be able to have a heart to heart and actually sort things out? Could she do that somehow? In that moment she swore she could feel Boscha lean into her touch a little bit. Willow got the urge to move her other hand to Boscha’s cheek and lift her head up so that she could really tell her that whatever was bothering her she could make it through that. She saw Boscha’s eyes reflect a mixture of emotions but mostly just tenderness and gratitude. Willow didn’t understand why, but something in her caused her to bridge the gap between them by leaning over the table. She gently kissed the skin to the left side of Boscha’s third eye, then the skin to the right, then her nose. She paused briefly, unsure of what she was doing, when Boscha reached up and mirrored her. The Queen of Hexside placed her hand on Willow’s cheek and stared into her eye, softly asking for permission. Willow could feel her heartbeat in her ears, so loud she could hardly hear Boscha trying to bring her back to reality. 

-Hey, Leaf Girl.- 

-Mmhmm. Yea?- Willow was trying to hold onto the daydream still. 

-I asked you if I could go back to yours after this and you kinda just left me hanging here.- Boscha was looking up at the dazed expression in Willows eyes and sat up ending the fantasy in her head. Willow blinked and shook her head slightly. 

-I’m sorry what?- Willow blushed slightly, embarrassed she’d been caught imagining something that she’d insisted wasn’t there. 

-Really? You’re going to make me ask three times?- Boscha rolled her eyes. -I want to go back to your place when you're done here. Is that alright?-

Willow blinked and hesitated. -You….you want to go back to my house? Why? Isn’t yours much nicer?-

-It is.- Boscha smirked slightly. -But you invited me for a sleepover last night and I want to take you up on that now that you’re sober.-

-What?!- Willow startled up, her mind racing on what that meant. -No! I mean you can’t! My parents think you’re the devil!-  
Boscha was disappointed about being turned down, but couldn’t say she didn’t expect this. She wanted to spend her last night somewhere safe, and warm. With someone who saw her as something that could be good deep down. 

-They have a point, I’ve been awful to you and to them by default.- Boscha gave a nervous chuckle. -But, if you don’t mind me trying, I gave you an apology but I think I owe them one as well.-

-You….you want to apologize to my dad and pops?- Willow blushed again slightly but cleared her throat and looked away. -I guess I could text them, let them know I’m having a guest over.-

-Thanks.- Boscha smiled and sat back in her chair with her hands behind her head. -Think they’ll even let me step over the door frame without trying to throw holy water on me?- 

Willow laughed at the thought of that. -They’re pretty protective Boscha. But if you’re sincere they’ll know it.-

Boscha stared out slightly unnerved. -Oracles?- 

Willow shook her head. -No, just good judges of character.-

Boscha breathed out relieved. Oracles would have been an issue, but she could manipulate pretty much anyone else. -Oh I think I can get them to like me. I mean, I clearly won you over. Afterall baby girl, you are wearing my jacket.-

What did Boscha mean by that?! Did she know?! Was Willow being obvious?! She swallowed hard and rubbed her wrist under the table. -I….I don’t know wh….-

-Relax.- Boscha smirked, noticing how nervous Willow was. -I’m just messing with you. Don’t get all flustered or you might pass out before you finish your notes-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late upload! Someone close to me lost their fight with their own version of Sparks Christmas Eve. I needed a few days to let myself just feel it and grieve. Please remember mental illness isn't a joke, and continue to reach out to your friends you know are inflicted. You never know what your last words to them may be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little hot :p enjoy the fluff/softcore before the storm

As far as she could tell, nothing hid in the shadows. But, that doesn’t mean she wasn’t going to stop checking. In her head, this wasn’t just some casual stroll back to Willow’s house. This was making sure a person of great importance got from point A to point B. There was no definite way of knowing if she was currently in a truce with whoever was after her, so she had to be on the watch. But, she also couldn’t let Willow catch on to the fact that she was on the watch. This game was beginning to have a lot of rules, Boscha was never a fan of rules. She hated feeling like she wasn’t fully in control, and like if she didn’t do everything just right there’d be a cost. There was a cost now, Willow. If she let her guard down, she could lose her. But, if she told her the truth, she could also lose her. She’d been so worried about trying to detect what awaited them in the night air that she hadn’t been paying attention to what Willow had been saying for the last five minutes. 

-Their real names are David and Orlander, or as his family calls him Ory. Oh! But don’t call them that! Please, that’d be bad. I call them dad and pops, but you can call them Mr. and Mr. Park.- Willow squeezed Boscha’s hand once. Boscha had insisted that as part of this “fake” relationship, they had to hold hands everywhere. Willow wasn’t exactly going to complain about that. Boscha was being eerily quiet, which had caused Willow to look away and start rambling to fill the silence. -David was an abomination track when he was in school which is why they thought I might have success in that field too. And Ory is a bard, sweetest guy you’ll ever meet, and a really great chef. He can come off as a little intimidating because of his size, but David is the one with the temper that he needs to calm down. I know you’re probably wondering so the surrogate is out of the picture. But, I know her medical history and that’s all I really need from her. They said they mixed their “sample” and don’t want to know who my biodad is. I think you’ll see it’s pretty obvious. We still just pretend we don’t know because biodad or not, they both love me so much it hurts sometimes and…- Willow looked back at Boscha to see she was looking over her shoulder. Willow frowned. -Boscha are you even listening?-

Boscha looked over Willow’s head, not meeting her eyes yet. -Yea, I get it. Happy home life, don’t ask who your biodad is.-

Willow stopped moving, jerking Boscha back when she did. 

-Hey! Come on nerd, we have to keep moving!- Boscha tried to tug her along again. 

-Boscha I don’t get you.- Willow frowned, refusing to budge. -You come up with the idea to spend more time together in a fake relationship because you say it’ll look bad for me if we don’t. But then you don’t want to be seen with me either. So why suggest it?-

Boscha was tapping her foot, anxious about standing still for so long.She had no idea why Willow was trying to pick a fight with her right now. -That’s ridiculous Willow. When are you going to get over that batshit delusion of yours that I don’t want to be around you? I think I’ve shown time and again that I do. I just want to get out of here.-

-Why?!- Willow took her hand back. -So that no one has to see you hanging around me in town? Is that why you keep looking over your shoulder? You don’t want anyone to see us walking together?-

Boscha rubbed her eye in frustration. -Willow, I don’t give a fuck who sees me walking with you. When are you going to get it through your head that I was wrong about you!? If I didn’t want people to see us together, I would have pushed you off of me last night. But I didn’t, did I? You’re cool enough to hang out with me, get over it.-  
-That doesn’t count!- Willow glared at Boscha. -We were drunk!-

Boscha was quickly losing her calm. She’d even complimented Willow and the raven haired witch hadn’t heard it. -For the last time I wasn’t drunk, you were. I meant it, you didn’t. I mean fuck Willow, what do I need to do to get through to you that I’m sorry for being a dick to you? What will make you realize I want to be around you?! Do I need to kiss you, right here, in the middle of the street, then will you believe me!?- Boscha angrily gestured to the open surrounding.-Would that solve everything for you?! I want to know Willow, what can I do to get you to finally drop this victim act?! It’s getting really old!-

Willow was shocked, she didn’t know how to process everything that Boscha had just said. This whole time she’d been telling herself that Boscha had to have had a drink that night. That’s why they’d gotten so caught up in that, neither one of them pulled away quickly after. She couldn’t wrap her head around this. All she could do was muster out a quiet. -Maybe.-

\- Maybe that would help?! Well that’s fucking great Willow! If that gets you to move then maybe we should just….-Boscha stopped her rant and raised her eyebrow. -Wait , maybe?-

Willow got flustered and tried to hide her face behind her sleeve. -No, your right. That wouldn’t help. It was a stupid idea I’m sorry. Of course we shouldn’t…-

Boscha gently moved Willow’s arm away with her own. -I mean, I’m not saying let’s not try it. If it gets you to stop beating yourself up on the inside I’d do it again.-

Willow could feel her heartbeat in her ears again. -You….you want to- she cleared her throat softly severely confused by this. -You want to kiss me?-

-Well not if you’re going to make a big deal out of it.- Boscha rolled her eyes. -But, it wouldn’t be the worst thing I could do. You know, so long as you don’t go running to Luz after and blame me for it. The question is, do you want to kiss me? Cause I’d really like to get out of here before the nocturnal beasts start hunting.-

Willow nodded briefly. - I’m going to be really bad at this Boscha so don’t judge me okay? I’ve never done this before….-

Boscha smirked. - I already know that. Pretty sure you were trying to chew my face off for a minute there last night cannibal.-

Willow narrowed her eyes. -Forget it. This was a bad idea.- 

Boscha shrugged. -I mean if you don’t want to learn how to do it right, I won’t teach you. You can be horrible for your first _love_. Not my problem.- She grinned wildly. Willow wanted to kiss her. She was fighting it, but the urge was there. All Boscha had to do now was bait her into acting on it.  
-If it’s for strictly educational purposes.- Willow felt her mouth going dry. -I guess it wouldn’t hurt.-

Boscha held her hand out again. -Are you ready to stop talking yet?-

-For the record, you’re doing most of the talking.- Willow met Boscha’s hand , still feeling very mixed emotions about what she was about to let happen.

-Only because you’re on doing most of the stalling.- Boscha smiled and with a quick motion pulled Willow into her, causing the startled witch to place her other arm over her shoulder to stabilize herself. -Are you going to panic on me again?-

Willow hesitated briefly, feeling Boscha’s breath on her skin with their faces so close. She couldn’t help but stare at Boscha’s lips, angling her head down slightly in the process. Boscha could tell what Willow was thinking about and tapped her chin lightly to correct her head again and look into her eyes. 

-Relax.- Boscha stated calmly. -I never miss.-

-Wait.- Willow bit her own lip and reached over to Boscha’s cheek, giving it a small pinch. 

-Ow!- Boscha brushed Willow’s hand away swiftly. -The hell was that for?-

-Just testing if I’m daydreaming again.- Willow giggled slightly. -I’m not.-

Boscha froze for a second. Willow daydreams about this? That had to be the sappiest, most adorable thing she’d ever heard come out of someone's mouth. She could feel her eyes start to tear up slightly, this was definitely a code blue situation. She had to do something about this before Willow noticed she’d gotten to her. She was nowhere near as sappy as she found herself mumbling. -Shut up.-

Boscha laid her palm on Willow’s right check and leaned in the opposite angle to meet her lips softly coaxing her to stop biting her own lip and accept the new display of affection. Willow had gotten over her nerves briefly and was eager to learn how to kiss back. She tried to stand up on her tippy-toes like she’d seen in movies but Boscha tapped her shoulder pushing her back down to correct her because it was making the angle awkward. Boscha had to fight hard to remind herself this was supposed to feel light, and romantic, and to leave all feelings of lust out of it. She was taking frequent breaks to keep herself from pushing the boundaries any farther than what Willow was already allowing her, but she noticed Willow hadn’t taken a single breath. Likely because the nerd didn’t know when to do so. Boscha smiled at how cute and naive that was, keeping her face a mere centimeter away from Willow’s.

-It’s okay to breathe you know?- Boscha said in a hushed tone. -You don’t have to suffocate to enjoy it.- She waited for Willow to get a good breath in before giving her one more peck to end on and deciding that was probably enough for now. She didn’t want to go any longer for fear of fucking up again or breaking Willow. She took a step backwards, releasing herself from Willow’s inexperienced grip and laughed slightly shaking her head. -Alright, happy now? I’m not embarrassed to be seen with you. Can we get a move on?-

-Wait!- Willow blushed slightly. -I need feedback. How was that?-

-Well I was fantastic.- Boscha smirked. -As always. But, you on the other hand watch too many stage kisses. A little more real life experience should fix that. You didn’t try to eat me this time, so I guess thanks for that. Solid 4/10. Not bad for a beginner.-

Willow frowned. -That’s not even a passing grade.-

-Hey, you can always bring your grade up with extra credit.- Boscha gave a sly grin. 

Willow glared at her. -I don’t think I want to know what you mean by that.-

Boscha shrugged, still smiling. -Come on already. Your parents hate me enough without getting you home late.- She held out her hand again and started walking in the direction they’d last stepped in. She didn’t really know which was to go, she was just pulling a power play of blind confidence. Sure enough, she felt Willow’s finger lace around hers in a mere second. She said something about Boscha getting lost of her own, or keeping up appearances, or something like that. Boscha wasn’t really listening. Normally, a kiss to her meant nothing. She could pretty much walk up to anyone and pull them into one without meaning a thing by it. She was desensitized to the whole ordeal. But Willow wasn’t like her. Willow was a social outcast for most of her young life, she’d never had the chance to become desensitized. Practice or not, she’d asked Boscha to be her first real experience. That had to be special right? Boscha felt an intense desire to protect Willow from everything now. Not just the potential real danger, but the hypothetical and irrational dangers too. Disappointment, fear, just everything. Boscha felt like somewhere deep down that was supposed to be a sign that Willow had chosen her, out of anyone in the world, to hold part of her heart in her hands. A really horrible decision, Boscha couldn’t make any guarantees. Maybe she shouldn’t have tried to get that kiss so hard. But now this was her responsibility, and she was going to do her best not to let Willow down. 

Willow meanwhile was trying to talk because to her the silence was just an awkward sign she’d messed up somehow. She was rattling off facts about her dad and pops again just to fill the empty space instead of letting it sit. Every now and then she’d get a small reaction from Boscha, just as a reminder she wasn’t walking alone. Willow didn’t know how to make up for the fact that she wasn’t up to Boscha’s standards. Wasn’t that the whole reason she wanted to kiss Boscha in the first place? To feel like they were somehow on the same level. But Boscha had said , in not so many words, that Willow was subpar. She wasn’t being mean about it, she was just being honest this time. Which probably hurt more. To Willow, your first kiss was supposed to feel like the bile duct in your heart was about to explode. And true, her first kiss had been an impulsive minute of bravery at a house party. But this was supposed to make up for that! She could let herself feel something about it now, and all she felt was disappointed in herself. She’d had her chance to really connect with someone in a way her films and books told her mattered and she couldn’t do it right. No wonder Boscha wasn’t saying anything right now, she’d failed her somehow. Part of her wanted to cry, but she wasn’t going to do that in front of Boscha. There’s no telling how someone as unnurturing as Boscha would react to that. She didn’t want to make her even more uncomfortable.

Willow pulled Boscha up onto her front porch and took a deep breath. -Alright. Final chance to back out.-

Boscha frowned. -You think I’m scared of two old dudes? No way. But….- She looked down at her hand that was still latched in Willows. -Did you tell them that we’re dating or that we’re fake dating? Because I need to get my story straight.-

Willow pulled her hand back. -Oh, um…. I haven’t actually told them anything. They don’t have a Penstagram either. So… I guess we’re ….. I mean are we…. friends?-

-You think I’d go through all this if we weren’t friends?- Boscha rolled her eyes. -Okay cool. So does that mean I get my jacket back?- Boscha held out her hand to demand her jacket back if Willow wasn’t going to let her pretend to be her girlfriend here. 

-Oh…okay yea. It would be pretty silly that I’m wearing your clothes wouldn't it?- Willow hugged herself once more to remember the feeling then took it off and handed it back to Boscha who immediately began changing out her hoodie for her signature look. Willow went to knock on the door while Boscha was still struggling getting the hoodie off and Ory answered. 

-There’s my little pumpkin patch!- He gave a heart laugh and picked Willow up in a massive bear hug. -We were so worried!-

-Pop….- Willow giggled and tried to push him away. -I was five minutes late. It’s okay, really!-

-What does that old creaky library have that I don’t? Taking up all of your time and giving me a heart attack is all it’s doing.- Ory kissed her forehead and put her down. He turned his attention to the witchling who was struggling with her apparel. -And you must be our house guest! It’s so nice to meet Willow’s friends! It’s an honor to have you….- Boscha finally pulled off her hoodie to notice the bearded lumberjack of a man staring at her confused with his hand extended. -Oh….- he did his best to keep his smile. -young Ms.Ward, this is...unexpected.-

Boscha did her best not to be offended by the subtle change of tone in his voice. She knew she wasn’t exactly going to be warmly welcomed. So tucked her hoodie in her bag with one hand and reached out to his with the other giving him a firm shake. She recited the greeting her parents had burned into her brain a thousand times when they’d dragged her along to adult functions. -Mr.Park. Thank you for allowing me over. You’ve got a lovely home.-

Ory shook her hand carefully. -Why, thank you. If you like the outside of the house, you are going to love the inside where it’s warmer.- He gave a slight chuckle. -Let me just go let Willow’s father know you’re here.-

Ory went to turn around only to see his husband turning the corner of the dining room and coming in view of the door. He held his hand up to him as if to tell him to stop and process, but David had already noticed Boscha and his face turned stone cold. -Willow…- David stated calmly. -Come inside and shut the door.- 

-Hun, Willow has brought a house guest over.- Ory sounded nervous but was still trying to smile through it. -We can show her the same kindness we would show our own child while she’s here.-

David pushed up his glasses with a visible snarl. - **That** \- He paused. -Is not a child.-

-Dad please…- Willow took a step through the door, leaving Boscha outside and ducking under her pop’s arm. -Just hear Boscha out okay? She’s trying to be a better witch these days.-

-You’re both too forgiving.- David drew a magic circle summoning an abomination to hold onto Boscha’s arms. -I love you, and I say she’s not stepping foot in our house for your safety.-

-David!- Ory chimed in again. -Don’t tell me I married a man that passes judgement on a teenager of all witches before letting her speak! You put her down and give her a chance now.-

Boscha could feel the tension, not unusual for her own house but she could tell this wasn’t right here. Her mere presence had already caused disruption to their lives. Of course it did. She had this effect on happy people. She hung her head slightly. -No, he’s right.-

Ory and Willow looked back at her and Boscha continued. -I’m not a child. I don’t deserve the mercy of a child. My behaviour in the past was childish….some might say wicked. I found the cruelest ways possible to get under others' skin because all I knew was power plays and dragging others down to get ahead. Willow was just an easy target that I used to feed my own ego.- She took a breath out. -But I should have grown out of that by now. Because I’m not a child anymore. The fact that I let that behaviour continue up to this point, where I should know better, is a true stain on my character and you should judge me for it. For one reason or another,- Boscha looked up and smiled slightly. -I’m going to guess good parenting, Willow has decided to forgive me. But it’s unfair of me to expect you to forgive me too, because what I did impacted you indirectly. You spent countless hours comforting her, wondering what evil soul out there would dare hurt your precious daughter. You fought with my parents who honestly couldn’t care less, about anyone, to try and see me punished so I could learn to grow up. But I never was. You never got that satisfaction, and I never learned my lesson. Which is why it’s so difficult for me to stand before you now and tell you, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve caused your family and I can’t take it away. I just wanted to let you know I’m trying to put those days behind me so I don’t hurt another family the same way.-

David let the abominations go back to mud and Ory stumbled towards Boscha. -That was beautiful! Are you a hugger?-

-Ory!- David called out sharply to stop his over affectionate husband.

Boscha chuckled slightly, she knew she could win them over. -No it’s okay Mr.Park.- she wiped some of the mud off and draped her jacket over her shoulders then opened up her arms. -I would **never** turn down a hug!-

Ory wrapped Boscha in another one of his famous bear hugs rocking her back and forth a bit. -I’m so glad you and Willow made up! Please, call me pop!-

David crossed his arms, not quite ready to smile. -Are you going to try and adopt this one too?-

-hmmmmm- Ory put his hands on Boscha’s shoulders and looked her over. -I think I’ll just try to fatten her up a bit first. Do you like cake darling? We have plenty of leftover cake. You’d be doing _me_ a favor by having some.- He let go and chuckled patting her on her back and through the door frame. -Don’t be shy now, you’re a Park when you’re here.-

Willow smiled as her dad and pops walked ahead of them, still talking about how they were on opposing sides of accepting Boscha’s apology. She walked over and closed the door behind everyone then tapped a slightly shaken Boscha on the shoulder. 

-So…..- Willow grinned smugly. -You would never turn down a hug huh?-

Boscha shook her head. -I said what had to be said, if you tell anyone ….- she pointed to Willow threateningly. 

-Oh I won’t tell.- Willow wrapped Boscha in a quick side hug. -But I get to do this whenever I want to now.-

Boscha pushed on Willow's forehead gently. -Not now you leech, I was promised cake.- She smiled squirming out of Willow’s grasp and began to find her way to the kitchen.

After slices of cake and the new nightly ritual of feeding her goat the day’s compost scraps, Willow was ready to get Boscha away from her parents. Her dad was still glaring at Boscha from the kitchen counter while her pops was threatening to bring out the baby photos. Willow wasn’t sure which odds she liked better, so she’d made an excuse to bring up plants so she could drag Boscha away and she her the grow closet in her room. She grabbed Boscha’s hand and tugged her away while her pop was clearing the table only to hear her dad shout.

-Willow. Door stays open please.-

As she climbed the steps she could hear her parents' conversation grew softer.  
-Since when don’t you trust your own daughter?-  
-I trust her just fine, but you will never get me to trust that devilspawn.-  
-Oh will you stop that. You weren’t that way with the human.-  
-The human didn’t have three eyes Ory.-  
-You don’t get to judge her for something she can’t help. You sound like your grandfather.-

Boscha had heard that comment too, but had written it off in her head. People had been commenting on Sparks since she was a toddler. -They seem nice, I think your pops likes me.- She smiled leaning against Willow’s door frame while her host walked in ahead to find a candle. 

Willow stumbled around in the dark, trying to remember where she’d put her matches. -My pops likes everyone, don’t get a big head.- Willow called over her shoulder. -Nice speech back there, about how much of that was faked?-

Boscha giggled slightly, Willow was calling her bluff. -So cynical! Alright, about 35% was bullshit. But I’m not telling you which 35%. Why is your room the only room without electricity in this house? Are you secretly an ecoterrorist or something? I kinda see that for you.-

-No.- Willow rolled her eyes, still not finding what she’s looking for. -I have lights. I just don’t use them at night because it throws off the grow cycles of the plants.-

-You’re so weird.- Boscha shook her head smiling. -Hey, look what I learned.- She snapped a flame in between her thumb and middle finger when Willow looked back at her.

-Oh, that’s right! You’re all the matches I need! Come here and light this for me.- Willow waved her over.

-Gee, great to be seen as an object.- Boscha rolled her eyes. -That’s not even the cool part nerd.- Boscha focused and blew on the flame, spreading it out and sending sparks into the air which eventually found the wicks of all the visible candles in Willow’s room lighting them all at once.

-Woah….- Willow spun around taking in all the lights. -Where did you learn to do that?!-

Boscha felt proud , watching Willow take in her magic. -I’ve been in a lot of dungeons. But this is by far the tamest one I’ve seen.-

-Wait...you play Castles and Creatures too?!- Willow pointed back at Boscha. -Why were you giving Luz and me a hard time abou it then?-

Boscha laughed covering her eyes with her arm. -You fucking dork! Wrong type of dungeon!- Willow wasn’t catching on and just staring at Boscha confused when she finally composed herself. -You know what. Camp. I learned it at camp. Weren’t you going to show me some plants?-

Willow nodded ecstatically and reached out for Boscha’s hand. -This is a really special project to me alright? I need you to promise me you won’t touch anything in here without asking.-

-Touching without asking?- Boscha smirked. -Okay yea, I could see why you need to make me promise. Fine, I won’t touch your plants.- She let Willow drag her through the closet door into her grow room and was immediately hit in the face with a fern branch because Willow hadn’t warned her to duck. -Oh yes...leafy….I don’t know what I was expecting.- She blew the branch out of her face ducking under it finally. 

Willow was excitedly brushing her candlelight over her plants checking on them and their tags. -These are all hybrid species Boscha. I’m trying to recreate Earth plants that Luz tells me about using Isle native plants. None of these plants in this room can be found growing wild on the Isles because they’re all unique.- She found a fruiting plant and gently picked one, holding it up to Boscha. -Here! This one’s like those lizard fruits you eat, but it’s green and they call it a “lime”.- 

Boscha carefully picked up the lime and tried to peel it. It was much tougher that a lizard fruit , didn’t give up it’s skin as easily. Luckily, Boscha had no open cuts on her hands for the juices to find their way into. She sniffed it, it did not seem like a great idea. But, Willow looked so excited about sharing her projects that Boscha still took a bite, then immediately spit it out. -Ah! Gross! So bitter!-

Willow giggled. -I know right!- She held up another fruit to Boscha. -This one might be more your speed. It’s called a Lemon.-

-No!- Boscha took a step back. -You are not getting me with weird human stuff again! I refuse!-

-Awe come on.- Willow grinned. -Where’s your spirit of adventure Boscha? Are you really going to let a teeny tiny fruit scare you?-

Boscha snatched the lemon out of her hand and didn’t even bother peeling it before biting into it. Then immediately recoiled and threw it on the floor. -That one’s worse!!!! I swear, hand me one more fruit like that and I’m burning your precious project to the ground.-  
-Please don’t do that.- Willow smiled and turned around, knowing she’d finally pulled one over on Boscha for a change. -Alright, main attraction. The real reason I wanted to see this room. I was going to show you pictures at the library but then you wanted to come back here so I figured you should see them in person.- She put her candle down on the table away from any leaves and picked up a rectangular tray. -Some of the seeds are finally starting to grow!- She held it out proudly to Boscha.

Boscha grinned and bent down slightly to look at the tiny seedlings she had literally killed someone over. -Would you look at that. Took them long enough.-

Willow nodded. -There’s about 20 seedlings from 50 seeds. That’s fantastic! Now I just have to pick out a large enough plot of land in a secluded area to go transfer them to and then I can use magic on them to age them up!-

-They’re kinda cute now.- Boscha smiled. -But, I do have a bet to win so I’m coming with you to plant them.-

-Really?!- Willow smiled wider. - You want to spend an afternoon planting trees with me?-

Boscha laughed. -You , me, and a shovel deep in the woods where no one can hear us. Sounds perfect to me!-

-Wait….- Willows eyes went wide. -Crap! Luz said we shouldn’t be alone together!-

Boscha rolled her eyes in response to that alarmed observation. -Well, we’re alone right now. If you don’t count the plants. Do you feel safe?-

-I….I’m not sure.- Willow looked at her feet. -Yes, I think.- She looked up at Boscha’s eye to see the candlelight bounce of the scar tissue in Spark’s iris.

-Good.- Boscha smiled reassured by that answer. -I’m done trying to hurt you, got it? Those days are behind us and they need to stay in the past. We’re cool now. And I don’t want to be uncool with you again.-

Willow didn’t reply and instead gave Boscha another side hug. That wasn’t the most poetic way to say anything, but somehow she understood exactly what Boscha meant.

Boscha laid back on Willow’s bed while she was off looking for spare pillows and blankets around the house. If Willow thought Boscha was going to sleep on a makeshift mattress she was sorely mistaken. Not when Boscha needed a good rest for her game tomorrow! She took out her scroll and opened up Penstagram to check her updates for the last time tonight. She saw a DM that made her frown, a time had been picked. A rather inconvenient time. And she still had no idea what choice she was going to make when that time came. She put her scroll away and rolled over burying her face in the pillows at the top of Willow’s bed with her arm splayed out to the side. She’d have to try and survive this wouldn’t she? She’d been getting pretty massive hints from Willow all afternoon that there might actually be something there, whether the socially awkward witch knew she was giving them off or not. And Boscha hadn’t exactly turned those hints down. She’d known she wanted to try this for a while now. A relationship with someone that actually cared about her, that could be new and fun in a traditional sense. It would be a learning curve, sure. And Willow was taking forever just to fess up that this was going to happen between them. Clueless idiot. Can’t see she’s walking right into one of her own romance novels. Yes, Boscha had found the stash and read some of the marked pages a while ago while they were changing into clothes they could sleep in. The look on Willow’s face when she’d started reading aloud was priceless. But fuck, now she couldn’t just go into the meeting accepting her possible death. She'd actually have to fight like she had something to lose. And that was truly the scariest part about all of this. 

Willow stumbled into the room carrying a pile of couch cushions and an old knit blanket that she could barely see over, her eyes adjusting to the change in light as it was. -Hey so I found these downstairs. I know it’s not what you're used to, but you did invite yourself over and didn’t really give me time to prepare. Plus it’s my room so I think we can both agree that if anyone gets the bed it should be…..- Willow dropped the pillows on the ground and looked over at Boscha who hadn’t bothered to move and was pretending to be asleep now so she wouldn’t have to. -Aaaaaand you’ve already fallen asleep haven’t you?-

Willow walked over and poked Boscha’s side, to no effect. She sighed. -Fine. I guess we can share.- She went around the room slowly blowing out the candles in her routine, then opened the window for some fresh air and placed her glasses on the table. If this were five months ago, sharing the bed with another individual on a sleepover would have freaked her out. But Luz was a very affectionate and touch starved individual who required a sleeping buddy for safety, so she’d gotten over it by now. Now if only Boscha hadn’t chosen to pass out directly in the middle of the bed. She nudged her gently, trying to get her to roll over to no avail. -Really Boscha? You had to take up the entire bed? Move.- She pushed her a little bit harder. -Over.- No use, and she couldn’t risk waking Boscha up that could be hell. -Please don’t be mad at me for this.- Willow climbed up onto the little sliver of the bed Boscha had saved for her and moved Boscha’s arm out of the way so she could rest her head on the pillow. She carefully maneuvered herself so she could pull the sheet over herself while Boscha remained laying on top of the quilt and laid on her side with her back to Boscha and her face to the window. She could hear Boscha breathing into the pillow behind her, something wasn’t quite right. She wasn’t breathing slow enough to be asleep. Her suspicions were confirmed when Boscha moved them arm she’d previously pushed out of the way over her and made herself the big spoon.  
Willow laughed slightly and hugged Boscha’s arm to her. -I know you’re not really asleep.-

-mmm.- Boschas squeezed Willow a little tighter from over the sheets, not opening her eyes. -Yes I am.-

-You’re ridiculous.- Willow smiled and leaned back in Boscha slightly. -If you wanted to cuddle all you had to do was ask. It’s not a sign of weakness.-

-I don’t need cuddling.- Boscha smiled even though Willow couldn’t see her. -You’re the one who insisted on being my little spoon instead of sleeping on the floor. This is your doing.-

-And you’re the one who insisted on taking up the whole entire bed without asking me first.- Willow rolled her eyes and rubbed Boscha’s arm over her sleeve softly. -You know, Luz asks for cuddles all the time. You don’t have to put on an act. Just be secure in your attachment styles like her and ask.-

-Okay don’t do that.- Boscha buried her face in the crook of Willow's neck. -Don’t compare me to that human again.-

Willow frowned slightly. -I don’t know what you’ve got against Luz, Boscha, but it needs to stop. She’s my friend and you’re my friend and you’re going to have to stop trash talking each other or I’m going to have to lock you two in a room together.-

-I really don’t care about her.- Boscha kissed the side of Willow’s neck gently. -I just don’t want you to put me in the same category as her. Because I’m not Luz. And she’d already come up way too much tonight.-

Willow froze slightly, she could feel her face flush and pulse race. She answered back nervously. -Boscha, you don’t have to act like you’re into me right now. We’re not in public.-

-Willow.- Boscha smiled and kissed her right behind her ear speaking softly. -Do I make you anxious or nervous?-

-That’s a really difficult question to answer.- Willow shivered slightly. -But right now, more nervous than anxious I think.- Willow was having a hard time not panicking. But Boscha’s grip wasn’t tight around her, giving her space to get away if she needed to. -I’m just really confused. I thought earlier you said I was too inexperienced to be adequate enough for you.-

Boscha giggled slightly. -First of all, only you would phase stuff like that, nerd. And secondly, why would you think that? Because I said you needed practice?- She bit the tip of Willow’s ear gently then released it quickly. -Who did you think I was trying to imply you should practice with?-

Willow's face was red and she pulled Boscha’s arm over her to wrap herself tighter. -Well then say that! Be direct! I thought you were telling me you didn’t enjoy it.-

Boscha couldn’t keep herself from smiling wildly. -You’re too cute! You don’t really want me to be direct with you Willow. If I told you everything I wanted to do with you, to you, you’d probably faint. You aren’t ready to deal with knowing what my impulses are when I see you. Just know that I’m handling them. And I won’t do anything I think is making you too uncomfortable no matter how much I want to.- She slowly and gently dragged her fingers up the side of Willow’s ribcage. -But on the other side of things, if you’re too comfortable, well that’s no good either. If I’m a witch that can make you nervous, I’m going to make you nervous.I know you’ve implied you only get nervous around a select few. And I know some can be happy without getting nervous at all. But I like being nervous , and I want to share that with you if I can. -

-Okay what?!- Willow blinked. -How long have you been thinking this? Because this seems really out of the blue for me and I’m just struggling to wrap my head around…-

-Think about it…- Boscha went back to leaving a trail of kisses down to Willow’s collarbone. -Is it really that out of the blue? Were there really no signs I wanted you? Or were you just letting your own self-esteem issues get in the way of seeing them.- 

-Self-esteem issues you helped instill in me!- Willow was fighting to find logic in all this when everything in her wanted to go with emotion for once. -And since when are you the voice of reason?-

Boscha drummed her fingers across Willow’s stomach over the quilt. -I guess this is just one area where _I’m_ teaching _you_ how to deal with your emotions. And in this case, I’m saying go with it. It’s so much fun.-

Willow took a deep breath. -You really are devilspawn aren’t you?- She dragged Boscha’s hand up to her face and kissed her knuckles lightly. 

-Awe, do you feel like I’m trying to tempt you?- Boscha grinned. -You’re right. I guess your dad was right for saying you shouldn’t close your door, huh? But, I’d be happy to go against his wishes for you if you’d like.-

-Boscha!- Willow hissed but also laughed right after and dropped her arm. -No! I’m tired, and I want to give in for tonight and not really worry about sorting this whole mess out until the morning. But I’m not giving in that far!-

-I can live with that.- Boscha kissed Willow’s cheek softly. -So are you trying to say you want to kiss me Willow Park? In the spirit of being direct with each other, I’m going to need to hear it.-

-You’re so full of yourself. It’s infuriating.- Willow grumbled under her breath. She turned over to face Boscha and locked her arms behind her neck pulling her into an embrace as a response. Willow was once again trying to lead in the kiss, and once again was being too eager and rushed with it due to her own adrenaline. But, she wasn’t biting this time, so Boscha could handle this for now. She placed one arm over her waist with her hand flat on sheets covering Willow’s back to hold her to the space she’d closed up, and laid the other on Willow’s cheek to help signal to her when was a normal time to breathe because as they’d found out early, the girl had no natural pacing. Boscha waited for a break to taunt Willow a bit. 

-So. I think we’ve just discovered that hate fuc…..errrr kissing works for you. Congrats, you have a kink.- Boscha touched her nose to Willow’s, playfully moving away when Willow took the bait and went in for another. 

-I don’t have a kink. You have kinks!- Willow responded curtly

-Oh Willow.- Boscha smiled and gave her a light peck on the lips before trailing her jawbone down to her neck and biting the sensitive skin soft enough to not leave a mark. -I have sooooo many kinks.- She said letting go. -It’s going to be harder to find something that doesn’t turn me on even a little bit.- She moved back up and licked Willow’s bottom lip softly before moving her hand into Willow’s hair by the side of her neck and taking control of the embrace. 

Willow was doing her best not to overthink and just enjoy what was going on in the moment. And she could, if she didn’t let herself think about Boscha trying to push her into something she wasn’t ready for. She waited for a break again and asked a burning question on her mind. -Why are you allowed to bite and I’m not?- 

-I’m not saying you’re not allowed to try.- Boscha went back to kissing the side of Willow’s face on the breaks, not being able to quit messing with her for even a second. -I’m just saying I know how to do it right and you don’t. You’re not trying to eat the other witch, you’re just trying to confuse their senses enough to heighten their experience. That’s something you need to keep in mind when you try to add biting to the mix.- Boscha could notice Willow was already out of breath slightly, poor thing didn’t have the experience to deal with the rush of hormones in her brain right now and it was taking a toll on her. -Can I join you under the covers?-

-Um…- Willow overthought that slightly and Boscha could tell. 

-Clothes will stay on, I promise! Well..yours will. If you want me to I’d be happy to….- Boscha didn’t even need to finish that sentence before seeing the panic in Willow’s eyes. -Fine. I’ll overheat along with you. I just want to feel you up against me, not this massive lump of blankets- 

Willow nodded as a response. -I could be okay with that, sure.-

-Thanks.- Boscha kissed her forehead then broke apart from the embrace and crawled beneath the sheets, wrapping Willow in a tight hug before continuing to encourage her to improve. This time Willow was taking the breaks to kiss down Boscha’s neck like she’d been shown earlier. Boscha closed her eyes in response and grabbed one of Willow’s wrists, placing her hand on the area of shirt over Boscha’s chest and tapping her fingers to encourage her to squeeze down. The result of which was a sharp inhale from Boscha as well as some verbal praise of how fast Willow was learning. -Don’t be afraid to leave a mark.- Boscha breathed out. -I won’t mind.-

Willow paused, that was something that brought her out of what she was doing. Wondering if she did bite down hard enough on Boscha’s neck to leave a mark, what would people think? The school was already thinking they were an item, would they assume the mark means. Were they actually? 

Boscha had noticed Willow’s hesitation. -Too much? You don’t have to worry about that then.- She coaxed Willow’s head up and kissed her gently to try and reignite something but Willow had already been lost. She broke apart softly and looked into Boscha’s eyes for answers. 

-Boscha...what does this mean to you? What are we now?- Willow waited 

Boscha just laughed. -Oh shit. I broke you didn’t I?- She kissed Willow’s forehead and moved some of her hair out of the way of her face. -Listen. I don’t think those are questions either of us want answers to right this minute. Let’s sleep on it, and revisit this in the morning alright?-

Willow nodded. -I think that’s probably best. Can I get cuddles though?-

-I mean I’m pretty worked up. I was going to wait until you fell asleep to….- Boscha looked into Willow’s eyes and saw that was the wrong answer. -Kidding! Okay sure, you can be my little spoon again. Roll over.- 

Willow did as she was asked and Boscha grumbled to herself a little bit about having to try and sleep now without getting off. But she quickly came around and wrapped her arm over Willow’s chest loosely and moved her leg over Willow’s hip. She kissed the side of Willow’s face once and then gave the girl some peace to try and sort out her head enough to sleep. Willow hugged Boscha’s arm to her chest with two hands. She tried to picture in her head that instead of leaving questions up in the air that Boscha had said Willow meant the world to her, and she wanted to be together, and that none of that would be complicated at all. Willow wasn’t even sure if that’s the answers she really wanted, but it was a hell of a lot better than the reality that neither of them seemed to know why they felt attracted to each other or where this was going. And happily ever after, neatly wrapped up in a bow, that was going to be what would help Willow sleep despite the left-over adrenaline in her brain from going from first real kiss to whatever that had just turned into. Boscha moved fast, but Willow appreciated that she seemed to be slowing down enough to keep Willow from regretting anything too much. She’d shown herself to be considerate, despite her own desires, and that scored major points with someone like Willow. If Boscha was willing to compromise here, maybe things wouldn’t be so difficult moving forward after all. Willow closed her eyes and let the sounds of Boscha softly breathing as she tried to meditate lull her to sleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Taming of the Triclops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184409) by [Sir Gaymax Tiger (SirTigerTheDweeb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirTigerTheDweeb/pseuds/Sir%20Gaymax%20Tiger)




End file.
